Reading The Darkness Within
by Mythology-Is-My-Religion
Summary: The characters of Kurinoones story The Darkness Within read the story. Can they change the future with the knowledge they will gain?
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, I finally managed to find a fanfiction depicting the characters of Kurinoone's universe reading her Harry Potter fanfiction, and it hasn't been updated in like FOREVER. So I decided to create my own.**  
 **The following story involves characters reading The Darkness Within, a Harry Potter fanfiction created by Kurinoone, who was inspired by A Shattered Prophecy, written by Project Dark Overlord.**

 **Disclaimer: Everything recognisable belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling, except Damien, who belongs to Kurinoone. I am simply borrowing them. Everything in bold is Kurinoone's story.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sirius tugged Lily into the Room of Requirement, glancing behind him to make sure Damien, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George where following. They where, albeit with confused looks on their faces. Lily looked around the spacious room, filled with comfortable looking couches and a crackling fire. She noticed with ever increasing confusion the people standing around. James, Remus, Tonks, Alastor Moody, Severus, McGonagall, Kingsly, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy all smiled as she entered the room with Sirius and the kids. Well Moody didn't smile, but his grizzled expression did soften. James strode over to her, greeting Sirius with a clap on the shoulder and an, "alright Padfoot?" before turning and giving her a kiss. They broke apart as Damien made a disgusted noise.

The doors suddenly opened again, and everyone watched as Dumbledore strode in, carrying a book. "Good evening. I'm sure you are all wondering why you are here." Indeed they where. Lily was in her office preparing for the next lesson when Sirius waltzed in, grabbed her, and dragged her here, picking up the children along the way. He wouldn't answer her questions, instead claiming that Dumbledore sent him, and that he had no idea why.

"I have received some news, and a package," Dumbledore continued gravely, only the twinkle in his eye giving away his happiness at the moment. "The news, well there is certainly no easy way to say this but... the news... well..." He turned to look at where James and Lily stood with the Weasleys, Damien and Hermione. "Harry Potter is Alive."

An immediate uproar followed these words, exclamations of confusion emitting from the underage witches and wizards, "Who's Harry Potter? Why was he dead?" And denial coming from the adults, "They found a body Albus! He's dead! Impossible!" Throughout it all, James and Lily stood in stunned silence, hardly daring to hope that Dumbledore spoke the truth.

Dumbledore allowed them to go on for a few minutes, before loudly clearing his throat. "I assure, I speak the truth. I must beg of you now to listen to my explanation, and not interrupt." He motioned for them all to sit down on the couches, and after a moments hesitation they did. Lily, Remus, James and Sirius took up one couch, with Damien, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George on another. Molly and Arthur sat with Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy. Severus, McGonagall and Dumbledore occupied another, and the last was claimed by Tonks, Kingsly and Moody. Once they were all seated, and their attention shifted back to him, Dumbledore began his explanation.

"I have recently been informed by someone close to Voldemort that he never killed Harry Potter, but instead raised him as a son." James and Lily flinched, opening their mouths to interrupt, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Despite what we believed to be true, the body we found was not Harry's. The person who gave me this information also gave me this." He brandished the book in the air. "This book details the life of Harry, not just his past, but also his future. They gave this to me in the hopes that we can change his fate."

"Who was it?" Lily croaked out. "Who gave that to you?"

Dumbledore sighed. "Narcissa Malfoy." At the protests this raised, he once again cleared his throat to silence them. "She revealed all this to me under the influence of Vertiserum, and I have checked this book over multiple times with numerous spells. She speaks the truth, and this book truly does detail the life of Harry."

Silence overcame the room, as they took this information in. The silence was broken by Damien. "Who's Harry? And why does he share our last name? Is he a relative of mine? Why would you think he's dead? he shot his questions at his parents.

"Damien, Harry is your older brother." James sighed. "We believed he was murdered by You-Know-Who when he was only a year old." Hermione and Ginny gasped. "We didn't speak of him, tell you about him, because it was too painful. It still is. Which is why," he shot a pointed look at Dumbledore, "this better not be some sick joke or something."

"Never." Dumbledore proclaimed. "Read this book, and everything will become clear. Now who wishes to read first?" As everyone pondered the Headmasters words, which as usual made no sense, Bill raised his hand, and summoned the book over to him. He cleared his throat and read:

" **Chapter One: Betrayal** "

 **'It really is creepy how much he looks like James.' Thought Lily. Even at the age of one, Harry, her son had such similarities to his father. His hair was just as unruly as James'. She had always told her husband to do something about his hair but James would always flash a dazzling smile ate her and continue to run his hand through his hair, making it messier.**

 **'At least he has my eyes.' Lily thought thankfully as she looked down at the playing child in her lap. The emerald green of Harry's eyes made him look even more adorable. The raven haired child was currently sitting on his mothers lap, happily chewing on his toys and every so often he would look around at the door.**

 **"Who are you looking for sweetie?" cooed Lily holding Harry close to her.**

"He's looking for me, isn't he?" James said with a sad smile. Lily nodded,

"Every night."

 **She knew perfectly well who Harry was looking for. It was the same every evening, around seven, Harry would eagerly anticipate his father's return from work. Of course for an ordinary one year old it was not possible to be able to determine the time but Harry was no ordinary boy. For that matter neither were Harry's parents. Harry and his parents were a wizard family. James was a pureblood, while Lily came from a muggle family. Even so, she was one of the most talented witches of her generation.**

"That you most certainly are Mrs Potter," McGonagall smiled at Lily, her former, and favourite, student.

 **As if on cue James arrived through the front door of the house looking a little dismayed, but at the sight of Harry and Lily, his hazel eyes lit up and a small smile graced his face.**

 **"Hey, how's my little man?" asked James as he strode over to Lily and picked up Harry who was gurgling frantically to get his father's attention.**

"Man?" Damien said. "You never call me a man."

 **"James, how many times do I have to remind you? He is a boy not a man." Lily reprimanded playfully.**

 **James just shrugged and replied.**

 **"Boy is so... I don't know. It just sounds weird, like I am telling him off. He's my 'little man'." He said, cuddling Harry affectionately.**

 **Lily smiled at her husband. In her opinion James just didn't want to sound too fatherly since he was only twenty three years old.**

"Oh yes, and he's simply ancient now." Sirius said with a cheeky smile, before James hit him over the head.

 **Lily was just about to get up to get dinner when a knock interrupted them. James was instantly on alert. He silently handed Harry over to Lily and drew out his wand. He went over to the door and motioned Lily to go to the other room with Harry. Lily nodded and proceeded to the room quickly. Usually Lily wouldn't take an order from anyone, not even James, but ever since that wretched prophecy was made things had changed dramatically. They had moved to Godric's Hollow and only a hand selected few knew where that was. Lily waited apprehensively, wand held in one hand while still carrying Harry. She would hex anyone that as much as cast a shadow over her only son.**

"Mum... It's not... You-Know-Who is it? You're all gonna be okay, right?" Damien quietly asked. Lily shook her head no. No it wasn't Voldemort, and no, they weren't all going to be all right.

 **She heard James mutter a spell that allowed him to see who was at the door. Suddenly the door was opened and Lily could hear laughing and a voice that she knew all too well. She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She came out of her room and made her way downstairs. Sure enough there were her husband's old friends, Sirius and Peter. Sirius had annoyed Lily senseless in her years at Hogwarts, always goofing around with James and getting him into all sorts of trouble. Of course, James wasn't exactly the innocent party but since Lily was now his wife she preferred to blame Sirius. Peter was always so quiet that Lily sometimes wondered what he was doing being a Marauder. Remus was the only one Lily could have an intelligent conversation with. Unfortunately, he was not here tonight as he was having his little 'furry' problem as Sirius had so sensitively named his condition.**

Sirius avoided Remus' glare by turning his head pointedly away.

 **"You could let us know you're dropping by Padfoot." Lily remarked as she handed Harry over to his Godfather who enthusiastically reached over and cuddled him as close as he could.**

 **"Where is the fun in that?" He enquired as he gave Harry his trademark bark like laugh.**

 **Harry was already waving his arms around and giggling at Sirius and his antics. Lily looked on affectionately at her son; he really was fond of his Godfather. Peter was also looking on and Lily wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not but a look of regret flickered on his face. An almost pained expression was evident in Peter's eyes.**

"Why didn't I know?" Lily almost sobbed. Damien was taken aback by his mothers sudden mood change, and dread filled him. Something was going to happen. The tension was thick in the air.

 **"Peter, are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.**

 **Peter quickly looked away and shifted a little uncomfortably.**

 **"Yeah um…I just...just, had a long day...that's all..." he mumbled, looking positively sick.**

"Bastard." Snarled Sirius, looking absolutely murderous. Molly gave him a sharp look, but decided to let his language slide, given the situation they were reliving.

 **"Don't talk to me about having long days." James joined in. "I have had the most supremely awful day."**

 **"Oh, what happened?" Sirius quickly asked while still letting Harry pull on his shoulder length, dark locks.**

 **"Well, with the attacks coming in left, right and centre, I don't know how much more we can take before it all goes pear shaped."**

 **James had a sad look in his usual sparkly hazel eyes. James loved being an Auror even though he had admitted he had only become one since that was the career path Sirius had chosen but he quickly became very fond of his role as a fighter for the light side.**

"Really? You never told me that." Sirius tilted his head to the side, looking at James.

"That's because I didn't want you to get an even bigger head." James snarked, to laughter.

 **However, after the prophecy was made about Harry, James was increasingly becoming more and more paranoid. He didn't like the idea of his child being faced with such a huge responsibility. 'Saving the World' that was his job, not Harry's.**

"My son should never have been involved in any on this." James looked down sadly, and Lily took his hand, giving it a quick squeeze.

 **So James being James was working day and night to eliminate Voldemort's forces. However, this was becoming more and more stressful. Voldemort always seemed to be one step ahead of the Aurors.**

 **Sirius looked a little disheartened by the look on his best friend's face. Sirius, Remus and James were Aurors, as was Peter but James was the one most focused on the war. He wanted it over and done with so that Harry could have a normal life.**

'Lot of good that did him.' Snape thought, without the courage to say it out loud.

 **Lily sighed and lifted the playing form of Harry from Sirius and gently rocking him, took him upstairs to his room. There she gently placed him in his cot and smoothed his hair down in another futile attempt to make his hair seem somewhat tidy.**

"I wonder if he looks like you Dad?"

"I hope he does," Lily exclaimed. "He looked so much like him as a baby, I can only imagine what he looks like now."

"Well, we will get a chance soon love, a chance to be a complete family." James smiled at the very thought. Getting Harry away from Voldemort would be the hard part, but sitting down with him and explaining everything, there were no doubts in his mind that Harry would join their little family again very quickly. After all, why would he not?

 **"You may think this is funny now, Harry, but trust me, when you're older you won't find settling your hair amusing at all." Lily told the small raven haired boy as he giggled and tried to grab his mother's fingers as she gently stroked his hair. Lily turned and left her boy playing happily in his cot.**

 **She was just making her way downstairs when she suddenly realised with a sickening feeling that something was wrong. It wasn't something she heard but in fact the lack of sound at all. The three men in the living room were deathly quiet. That in itself was odd since Sirius happened to be present. Lily quickly took out her wand and took a deep breath. What she saw as she entered the room would haunt her for the rest of her life. There on the floor was the body of her James with a growing pool of blood near his head. A broken bottle of firewhiskey was lying not too far away. Sirius was also lying on his back completely unconscious.**

"Oh my God!" Hermione gasped. Lily squeezed her eyes shut as she vividly remembered what was to happen next. There was nothing she regretted more than not turning around.

 **"Oh God!..James!..James!"**

 **Lily rushed towards her husband, completely forgetting the third person who was in the room. If Lily had noticed him, standing just behind the door, she might have been able to stop the tragedy that was looming near. As Lily came towards James, Peter who was pointing his wand at Lily came up behind her and attacked before she could reach her husband.**

 **"Stupefy" he whispered.**

"Mum he hurt you! I'll kill hi-"

"No you most certainly will not." James sternly said.

"Yeah pup, that's our job," Sirius added, to the horrified looks of Lily, Molly and Hermione and a nod from Remus.

 **Lily fell, unconscious even before she hit the ground. Peter looked at his former friends, all of them lying on the floor of their own home, hurt and betrayed by their own friend. He took a shaky breath and tried to calm his frantically beating heart. He was certain that if he hadn't cast the silencing charm on the door then Lily would have been able to hear his heart thumping in his chest more loudly than the bottle breaking during the attack James and Sirius has so unrepentantly received.**

 **He cast another regretful glance at his friends and then left the room clumsily and made his way to Harry's room; all the time repeating under his breath "Forgive me, Harry…sorry James…Sirius, so sorry."**

"Not forgiven _Wormtail,"_ Sirius hissed.

 **He had not thought he would get this far. He had hoped that James or Sirius or even Lily would have been able to stop him from doing this, but since they didn't expect him of any sort of betrayal, let alone an attack and kidnapping of Harry, he had managed this far. He didn't want to do this but there was no other way. The Dark Lord was very clear in his instructions. Harry was going to meet his fate at the hands of Voldemort himself.**

 **He slowly opened the door and found Harry sleeping soundly clutching his stuffed toy hippogriff. Peter looked down at the sleeping child and felt the horrible sensation of guilt wash over him. He was leading this child to his death. Harry was only a year old, he was just a baby.**

"YES! HE WAS A BABY PETER! MY BABY! WHY! WHY WOULD YOU-" Lily broke down, sobbing into James' shoulder as Damien looked on, horrified to see his mother so broken. Molly moved over and sat next to Lily, wrapping her arms around her, offering comfort, mother to mother.

 **Peter had felt just as happy at the birth of Harry as the rest of the Marauders, but once the prophecy had come to light things had changed. This boy was prophesized to bring down the Dark Lord. But for Peter, the Dark Lord had to win this war. Peter would have power beyond anything he could imagine. The boy had to go. Convincing himself that he was only ensuring his own survival, he gently lifted Harry and carried him out of the room, downstairs and without another glance at the three bodies lying on the floor, Peter opened the door and left Godric's Hollow forever.**

 **xxx**

 **Peter ran to the edge of the wards placed around the cottage and apparated to his Lord's lair. His master was waiting for him, surrounded by only two members of his inner circle. With shaky hands Peter placed Harry on the stone floor at Lord Voldemort's feet. Harry was surprisingly still fast asleep and didn't even stir. Peter quickly dropped to his knees and crawled to Voldemort and kissed the hem of his robes while speaking in a shaky and quiet voice.**

 **"Master, I have done what you asked of me. Master, this is Harry."**

 **Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes to the sleeping child and let his face break into a satisfied smile. He was an attractive man**

Everyone flinched at this. It was true, but they refused to think of him as attractive. He was a murderer, a monster, and to them, ugly.

 **with long dark hair and features that had gotten him a lot of interest in his younger years. The only thing that showed the true monster within was his pair of devilishly red eyes which seem to burn into whoever dared to look at him. He tore his eyes away from Harry and looked at the cowering form of his spy Death Eater.**

 **"Rise Wormtail, You have done well. For once you have not messed up and have actually completed a task." He watched the pitiful man rise shakily, uttering his gratitude and go on and on about what a gracious Lord he was. "Enough!" Voldemort hissed, instantly quietening Peter. "Bella, lift the boy and let me have a closer look at the brat!"**

 **Bella came almost instantly to lift Harry of the cold floor and hold him up to the Dark Lord for him to see.**

 **Voldemort took in all the detail of the child. He was disgusted with children in the whole. He had not quite forgotten how children had taunted and ridiculed him in that horrible orphanage that had been his past.**

Moody took note of this, prepared to research this orphanage later. Anything to help him understand that monster better.

 **However, this child had a powerful magical aura that seemed to hover all around the boy. He was exceptional, there was no doubt about that and if Voldemort had let the child live then the Potter brat would most likely be his downfall.**

 **'Such a waste of power' thought Voldemort. He drew his wand and heard the breaths sucked in by the Death Eaters present. He smiled to himself, this was going to be sweet and he was going to enjoy every moment of it.**

 **He pointed the wand at Harry's head just as the child opened his emerald eyes and looked innocently at Voldemort. There was a muttered incantation and a sudden blinding green light filled everyone's sight. Peter closed his eyes just before the spell was uttered, but could still sense the green penetrate his closed eyelids.**

 **'Sorry Harry' was all he could think, as the blinding light faded and threw everyone into darkness once more.**

Lily let out a sob at the last line, believing, no matter what Dumbledore said, that Harry was dead.

 **xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So once again, anything recognisable belongs to J.K and Damien belongs to Kurinoone. So I know it might be a little early to start talking about this, but should I maybe do the second story in Kurinoone's trilogy too? Let me know! Also please Review!**

Everyone sat in a shocked silence as they took in what was just read. Lily sobbed as she remembered seeing James lying on the floor, a pool of blood around his head. She remembered waking up in the hospital, and being told that while her husband was safe, her baby was gone.

James remembered the day Aurors found little Harry's body. After reading that, it was hard to believe that he was still alive. As Dumbledore looked around the room, taking in everyone's expressions, he knew they didn't believe that Harry was alive. "I know what you are all thinking, but you must have faith. Voldemort," all around the room people flinched, "did not kill Harry that night. Something changed his mind, and I believe that if we continue to read, we may find out what." He turned to James and Lily, "I know this is hard, but please, I beg of you to listen with open minds. It may be the only way to get Harry back." 'And win this war,' he thought to himself. He dared not say it aloud, for fear of how the protective parents would react.

Fleur took the book and opened it to the next chapter, clearing her throat with a delicate cough.

 **Chapter 2: The Dark Prince"** She read.

 **Lily sighed and put down the papers she was desperately trying to mark. Potions was a much more difficult subject than most people gave it credit for. She leaned back in her chair and rubbed her tired neck; she had been trying to get all the marking done before she retired to her bed for the night.**

 **She glanced at her surroundings. Her staff quarter at Hogwarts was really homely, despite it being located in the dungeons. She had given the place a woman's touch by decorating the cement walls as best she could. Around her desk she had pictures of her family. She always felt more comfortable to be able to look up from her work and see the face of a loved one. She hardly got a chance to see James anymore. What with her teaching Potions and him out on Auror duty, and then they both were members of the Order of the Phoenix. This took up all of their time. Holidays were the only time she got to be with her family.**

Lily gasped. "James, oh Merlin James!" she grabbed James by the arm, shaking him. "James these thoughts! This happened just last night! James this means..."

"Means that we get to see Harry soon..." James trailed off with a grin. He would meet his son again for the first time in over 14 years soon. He wondered how Harry would react. Surely he would be glad to meet his real father? Who knows, he may even get a hug. James settled back onto the couch with a happy smile.

 **She would have worked for the Order full time if it wasn't for her son, Damien. He had started Hogwarts two years ago and she had taken up the post as the Potions professor as soon as it was offered to her.**

"Awww come on mum! I'm a good boy!" Damien whined, yet just like his parents he couldn't help but smile, exited by the prospect of meeting his brother.

"Damien, I'm about as likely to fall for that as James is to quit his job!" Everyone laughed, no matter the reason why he joined, everyone knew that James would never quit his job at the Ministry. He loved it too much.

 **She knew Damien was going to complain that he couldn't get up to any mischief while his own mother was present but that had hardly been a reason for her not to take the job. She sighed again and took hold of his photo. It was taken only last year when Damien had been a first year. Unlike his older brother, Damien was not a spitting image of James. He still had the black hair but it was not messy like James. He had James' eyes, deep hazel eyes that he always used to get out of trouble, again very much like his father. His features though were like Lily. He had his mother's nose, her mouth and even her smile. He had inherited her fiery temper as well. He was quite a mix of the two. Sirius had taken it on himself to turn Damien into a James rival at trouble making. Of course Damien was all too eager to learn from a Marauder.**

Sirius and Damien grinned at each other.

 **Lily gazed at the picture of James and felt her heart ache with the pain of missing him. She had not seen him for the last two weeks. But that pain was nothing compared to the anguish which took hold of her every time she looked at the picture next to his. The picture had been taken only 3 days before he was….taken. Lily turned her emerald eyes to the portrait of her eldest son, Harry. He was giggling and pointing at her. Her heart constricted so painfully when she looked at her baby. She looked away from the picture and to the small calendar on her desk, the date today, May 31st. She felt her breath hitch in her chest. 'Two months' she thought 'two months exactly and he would have been sixteen years old, starting his sixth year at Hogwarts'.**

Damien turned to his mother, "How come I have never seen that picture? I've been in your office countless times for detention, and even more often just visiting you..."

"It has a notice-me-not charm on it, I didn't want you asking questions." Lily explained. "Do you want to see it now?" Damien nodded with a smile, so Lily used a quick accio spell to summon the photo to her. She gently caught it, and carried it with reverence over to Damien. All the children on the couch gathered around, cooing at the sight of little Harry giggling and pointing at them. Damien looked up with wonder in his eyes. He looked straight past Lily to James.

"Dad, he looks just like you." James just smiled, not saying anything. He couldn't wait to see Harry, and he would bet anything that he looked just like him. Fleur cleared her throat and started reading again once Damien set the photo of Harry where everyone could see it, on a table in front of all the couches. He didn't know just how much they were going to need that reminder of Harry's past innocence in the chapters to come...

 **She had always thought of Harry like this. It was difficult for James to talk to her every time she brought up the subject of Harry and what he would have been doing if he were alive. James had taken the emotional blow of losing a child much harder than had been expected. After all it was** ** _his_** **friend that had stolen Harry from right under their roof and had handed him over to a monster. James had vowed to take revenge on both Peter and Voldemort for killing Harry. James had been lucky not to have been killed in the attempt that Peter had made. He had lost a lot of blood and the blow to his head had him knocked out for a whole fortnight. He had always blamed himself since he was not able to protect his son. It took him months to finally utter something other than 'I 'm sorry, Harry…forgive me son….couldn't protect you.'**

Arthur looked at James. "It wasn't your fault, no one could have predicted Peters betrayal. You did the best you could, and blaming yourself won't bring Harry back." Lily smiled at Arthurs words and squeezed James' hand, whispering in his ear,

"No, but soon, soon he will come back to us."

 **Two years later, Damien's arrival gave James a second life. Only with Damien in his life did James become himself again. He was very protective of their second son, even more so than Lily. He still let Damien have his fun though, and even Lily had to admit that there was probably no other child quite as spoilt.**

"I'm not spoilt!" Damien cried outraged. Lily smiled at him.

"Oh really, name one thing you haven't gotten." Damien struggled to think of something, before an idea popped into his head.

"The new Firebolt! I haven't got that."

"Damien... the new Firebolt isn't even out yet, you said so yourself a few weeks ago," Hermione gently reminded him.

"Oh..." Damien sunk low in his seat. "Right, well... carry on then." He nodded at Fleur, who resumed reading.

 **Still, Damien was a good boy, and he never took too much for granted.**

Hermione snorted. 'Except his good grades,' she thought.

 **Lily tore her eyes away from Harry and rubbed them wearily. She got up and made her way to the small living quarter that held her four poster bed. She was just about to snuggle into her bed when a gentle tapping alerted her to the window. She looked out of her oval window and saw a small brown owl gazing at her. Lily smiled and rushed to the window to let the small creature in. The owl hooted happily and immediately stuck out his leg presenting a small scroll. Lily took it gratefully and didn't notice the owl taking flight immediately. Lily knew the letter was from James as he always sent ministry owls. She quickly tore the envelope open and started reading the letter.**

 ** _Dear Lily_**

 ** _How are you honey? I hope you are keeping out of trouble._**

"James, me and you chase Dark Wizards for a living... and you're telling a potions mistress to keep out of trouble?" Sirius said.

"You never know, a student might make a... potion... explode... or something." James defended.

 ** _Which reminds me, how is our little troublemaker? Hope you're not keeping him in many detentions._**

"I practically _live_ in her office, dad, you gotta save me." Damien whined.

 ** _Tell Damy that I have got the World Cup tickets and that we will definitely be going to watch it. Bulgaria and Ireland!_**

"Yes!" Damien turned to James, "Dad that's fantastic! And we all know who's gonna win.."

"Bulgaria!" Damien and Sirius cried at the same times James shouted, "Ireland!" This was followed by a playful glaring match.

 ** _So excited! Can't wait for it! But ahem… how are you keeping dear?_**

 ** _I will hopefully be coming this weekend to see you; maybe we can go to Hogsmeade when I'm over._**

 ** _Take care sweetheart and give my love to Damy._**

 ** _James._**

 **Lily smiled and put the letter aside. James and Quidditch, there was just no separating the two. Damien would be pleased though, he had been going on about tickets to this game for the last three weeks. She knew that James supported Ireland while Sirius and Damien had always been Bulgaria fans.**

 **'This ought to be interesting' Lily thought as she crept into her bed and pulled her covers up. She was so tired that she was instantly half asleep. Her last coherent thought was 'I wonder who Harry would've supported…'**

James opened his mouth to say Ireland, but was interrupted by a snort from Snape. "Got something to say Snivellus?" Sirius asked sweetly.

"The Potter brat has been raised by the Dark Lord. Use what little sense you have, do you really think that he would be allowed to watch Quidditch?"

This left the majority of the room horrified. The purebloods had been raised playing and watching Quidditch, and to think that Harry was denied that privilege...

 **xxx**

 **In a darkened room, littered with various books and parchments sat a tall dark haired wizard. His blue eyes were fixed on the glass in his hand, as he sat on his sofa chair. He gazed at the amber liquid inside the glass as if expecting it to change colour. Truth was that he hardly noticed the liquid. His mind was distracted by another, very disturbing matter.**

 **He knew what he was doing was dangerous, very dangerous. In fact, he was certain others thought he was out of his mind to try and pull such a stunt. Blackmailing the Dark Lord was not something to consider lightly. But he knew that if he succeeded in his task, he would have untold powers. He was already in Lord Voldemort's inner circle, part of the elite group of individuals. But the Dark Lord would give him whatever he wanted in exchange for him to keep quiet. He could very well be the most powerful Death Eater. It was worth the risk.**

 **Jason Riley's hand shook as he thought again what he was risking.**

 **He had heard the rumours, whispers among the other Death Eaters about the one who served the Dark Lord. The one who no one had seen but yet knew existed.**

Everyone unconsciously leaned forward at this.

 **He didn't believe it, not completely. He told himself the D _ark Prince_ was just a myth, fabricated and exaggerated to scare them, to keep them in line. But there were the deaths of many talented and powerful Death Eaters that were accredited to the Dark Prince;**

Sirius' brow furrowed at this. "But if this Dark Prince works for Voldemort, why would he be killing his men?"

"Maybe they wronged him like Riley is doing," Damien said. "And Voldemort is sending someone else to do the dirty work."

James looked proud of his son's logic.

 **Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson and about half a dozen more were all rumoured to have been killed by the Dark Prince.**

"Then he's got nothing against us!" Sirius said, a wide smile on his face. "I never thought Voldemort would _help_ us win the war."

Lily looked unnerved, though. "Those were Death Eaters we've been having a lot of trouble with for the past years."

Remus nodded in agreement. "Whoever this Dark Prince is, he's powerful. And what if Voldemort starts sending him to kill off _Order_ members as well?"

Sirius sobered at this thought. "I'd like to see him try to take me down," Sirius said griml

Meanwhile James had another thought path. He voiced his concerns to the room, "I hope Harry was raised far away from this Dark Prince fellow... He's a bad influence. I don't want my son affiliated with a killer."

 **Jason brought the glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink, hoping to drive the cold fear out of his chest. Just as the empty glass touched the table, the lights flickered momentarily before going out altogether. The Death Eater sat frozen in his chair as the room was thrown into darkness. He grabbed for his wand, his knuckles turning white with his strong grip. Slowly he stood up, his eyes darting to all corners of the room.**

 **"Lumos" he whispered and the end of his wand lit but the light was still not enough to be comforting.**

 **Gripping his lit wand tightly in his hand, Jason Riley walked across the room, towards the door. He knew** _ **he**_ **had come. He was certain of it.**

Hermione whimpered. The tension was thick in the air.

 **Jason opened the door slowly, his mind telling him he should not be this afraid. Standing at the threshold of his door, Jason waited to see if anything happened. He couldn't see anyone. He held his lit wand high above his head but he still couldn't see anyone.**

 **Just as he walked out of the room, he felt it, the sudden change in the air around him. He could almost taste the magic in the air.**

"This Dark Prince must be powerful, for this Jason Riley guy to sense his magic. I have to concentrate really hard to sense yours, Headmaster, and your the most powerful wizard I know!" Sirius exclaimed. The Aurors were worried, a powerful wizard killing on You-Know-Who's orders was not a good thing.

 **He stopped where he was and stood still. Fighting down the panic, he spoke, without turning around to face his visitor.**

 **"I was certain you were going to come." He said, speaking with his back turned.**

 **"And yet, you still weren't prepared." came the reply.**

 **Jason turned around slowly to face his visitor. He was trying his best to peer through the darkness to see him. He could just make out his silhouette.**

 **"You are here to kill me?" Jason asked, fear pulsing through him.**

 **The figure stepped forward so the light from Jason's wand could wash over him. Jason took in the appearance of the wizard standing before him. Clad in dark robes, face hidden behind a silver mask which only exposed the emerald green eyes,**

Fleur stopped reading, looking up into Lilys horror stricken eyes. Her emerald green eyes. The room was silent. "Please no." Lily whispered brokenly. "Please don't be Harry."

 **stood the one who all the Death Eaters had come to fear; the Dark Lord's son, the Dark Prince.**

Lily sobbed as Fleur once again stopped. The room looked on in sympathy as James tried to comfort Lily, but failed. How could he reassure her when he himself was feeling the same sadness the same anger. For that's what every occupant in the room felt. As they gazed at the photo of little Harry on the desk, and watched as he giggled at them all, they felt their anger turn to hate. Voldemort had turned that innocent little boy into a killer. A murderer. They all made a silent vow to bring Harry back to them, before it was too late, 'and,' the Aurors silently added, 'kill that monster who made him into a killer.'

 **"You betrayed Lord Voldemort. Your punishment is death." The words were spoken with a hiss of anger.**

"Harry no..." James looked down. His son was so brainwashed by that... that... monster. it broke his heart.

 **Jason noticed that although the boy before him was holding his wand, he wasn't pointing it at him. He tried to use this to his advantage.**

"Get your wand out boy." Growled Moody. Dumbledore looked at him pondering. He seemed to be on Harry's side for now, but would it remain that way once he discovered who was responsible for the death of the Longbottom's?

 **"If you give me another chance, if you could only give me a chance to apologise. I didn't mean to…AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason made a sudden move, firing the killing curse at his opponent.**

"NO!" Cried James, Lily, Damien, Sirius and Remus. The others watched tensely. They desperately hoped that they wouldn't have their chosen one snatched away from them.

 **The silver masked wizard leapt out of the way, missing the jet of green light. Jason quickly took aim and tried once again to kill him.**

An audible sigh went around the room. Even Snape relaxed from his previously tense position. He was not worried for Harry, but rather Lily. He knew she would not cope with losing her son a second time.

 **Before the words left his mouth properly, his wand was suddenly wrenched from his hand. The force of the nonverbal disarming spell was so sudden and powerful, it caused the wand to be ripped away from him. The room was plunged into darkness once more as Jason's wand extinguished when it hit the floor.**

"Nonverbal and wandless?" Screeched McGonagall. "Albus this boy, he's exceptional." There were nods around the room. Many contemplated the idea of Harry killing Voldemort, after all, it seemed he was capable of doing so.

 **The Death Eater took his chance and ducked low to avoid getting hit by any curses. He darted towards the staircase, keeping as low as possible.** **He had raced down the stairs and darted towards the fireplace, aiming to floo out of here. He had only reached the bottom of the steps when he felt a spell zoom over the top of his head. He ducked instinctively. That was when he felt the tip of a wand press into the back of his neck.**

 **"Up!" came the command and the Death Eater slowly rose to his feet.**

 **He was a good three or four inches taller than the Dark Prince but that didn't comfort him in anyway.**

 **"Please" Jason tried again.**

 **The lights flickered on again and Jason found himself looking straight into a pair of startling green eyes, which to his dismay, had no pity in them.**

 **"You're a traitor, and traitors only have one punishment." The Dark Prince hissed at him.**

"No Harry... baby please don't..." Lily whispered, raising shaky hands to cover her mouth as she clung to Fleur's every word.

 **Before Jason could do anything a jet of green light struck him straight between the eyes and the Death Eater fell to the ground, dead.** **The Dark Prince only took one look at the corpse beside his feet before turning around and leaving. His assignment completed.**

 ****Silence suffocated the room. Everyone lost in their own thoughts. Lily and James sat, shocked at the turn of events. To be told their child was alive was one thing, but to then find out that he was a killer, an assassin for Voldemort? They didn't know what to do, where to look. They sent shaky smiles to a traumatised Damien, relieved to see his friends comforting him. The poor boy had always wanted a brother, and now that he had one... he found out that he was a brainwashed servant of Voldemort.

The silence was broken by a growl from Sirius, but it was Remus who spoke, murderous intent clear in his voice. "I'll kill him. I'll kill Voldemort for what he's done." For the first and last time no one flinched at the Dark Lords name, to angry to be afraid. Their fear would come though, and with a vengeance, as they had no idea what lied ahead.

 **xxx**

 **Hey guys. Sorry for the late update. Good news though, I have already started the next chapter so it should be up soon! Yay! Anyway, I was thinking of adding Draco in, maybe when they discover he's Harrys best friend. Thoughts?**

 **Until next time**

 **Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! As per usual, I don't own anything in bold, anything recognisable belongs to our god, J.K Rowling and Damien belongs to Kurinoone. Oh and Harrys backstory in this kind of does too. Without further delay, onto chapter 3!**

 **Chapter Three**

The silence was interrupted by Tonks summoning the book over to herself with a lazy flick of her wand. True to her clumsy nature, she missed catching it, and it smacked into a disgruntled Kingslys face. He passed the book to her, ignoring her stuttered apologies and sheepish smile. Tonks cleared her throat and began to read.

 **Killings**

Lily flinched at the title, her hands still trembling from having to hear about her oldest child killing a man. James grabbed her shaky hands, covering them with his own, and smiled reassuringly at her.

 **Lily was not amused. She had been looking forward to seeing James for over a fortnight now, and as soon as he had come, they both had not even been able to say two words to each other before Professor Dumbledore had requested an urgent Order meeting.**

Lily looked sheepishly over at Dumbledore. He smiled at her with an amused twinkle in his eye as Sirius laughed. Lily groaned, placing her head in her hands and muttering, loud enough for the whole room to hear, "Why are my thoughts always being read aloud?" Laughter was heard around the room, as Sirius and James teased Lily good-naturedly.

 **James had not even been able to say hello to Damien yet.**

Damien pouted. "Unfair," he muttered.

 **She sat with her arms crossed against her chest and was trying not to get her foul mood to show. Honestly, a couple of minutes with her husband were all she wanted, was that too much to ask?**

"Aww Lily! I had no idea that you felt this way!" James cried with an exaggerated swoon.

"James I married you. I think my feelings are pretty obvious." Lily deadpanned to Sirius laughter.

 **Her thoughts were cut short when the room suddenly quietened down. James took his seat next to Lily and gently squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and gave him a half heartened smile. Looking around the room she saw all the familiar faces that were all looking tired and a little dishelved. There was the forever paranoid Mad-eye Moody, sitting next to Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks was clearly noticeable with her bubble gum pink hair.**

Tonks paused. "Bubble gum pink, hey?" she pondered. Then, to a round of applause from Hermione and Ginny, she changed her previously bright yellow hair to a bubble gum pink.

 **There was Remus and Sirius sitting next to James. Professor McGonagall and Snape were sitting near the front and were currently eyeing Professor Dumbledore with curious looks. Next to them were two empty seats that Lily tried to ignore. She didn't think she could bear thinking about them again.**

Everyone looked down, remembering Frank and Alice in a moment of silence. Moody cleared his throat and spoke, his voice thick with emotion. "If I ever find out who killed them, I'll murder them." Dumbledore looked away guiltily, thinking of Harry. Only Snape and McGonagall noticed though, and suspicious frowns formed on their faces.

 **She looked around, there were other members also present that she was not very familiar with, and most were from the Ministry of Magic.**

 **Her attention was drawn to the Headmaster who now stood in front of all the members. Albus Dumbledore was looking immensely tired and worn out, pretty much like everyone else. He cleared his throat and the already quiet room hushed into complete silence. He could see the expressions most were wearing; there were a few who looked annoyed at the last minute meeting while others were looking as if they were trying to prepare themselves for more tragic news. Dumbledore decided to share the reason for this meeting.**

 **"Ladies, Gentlemen. Many thanks for being able to attend this meeting at such short notice. I am aware many of you had to cancel or rearrange your plans so I will not take much more of your time." Here he gave a significant look at Lily who seemed to blush and lower her gaze to her hands in her lap.**

 **"It's okay, Lils, No one else noticed." Sirius joked to her.**

Lily threw Sirius a glare, elbowing him in the side. "OW! No beating me up for something that hasn't even happened yet Lils!" He exclaimed, rubbing his sore side.

 **Lily threw him a sharp look but didn't say anything.**

"No doubt she would have elbowed him if she wasn't in an order meeting," Remus whispered to James, who sniggered.

 **"The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the strange occurrences these past few months." Dumbledore carried on. "As you all are aware, there have been a number of attacks on Death Eaters in the past few months. Many were killed, some were gravely injured, but on purposely left alive. Many of these Death Eaters gave themselves to the Dementors of Azkaban _willingly_ to save themselves from any other attacks. This shouldn't be a cause of worry but since neither the Ministry nor the Order has taken responsibility for carrying out these attacks, it leads to the question of the identity of this attacker."**

"Well at least now we know it's the Potter brat," Snape sneered. James made to lunge at him, but Lily and Remus held him back. Everyone turned and glared at the spy, who looked away with a sneer still present on his face.

 **The room was silent, every eye was on Dumbledore.**

 **"The most recent attack was carried out last night. A Death Eater named Jason Riley was killed in his home. The Ministry claim not to be responsible and we know that the Order didn't do this. It leads to the question of who is tracking down these Death Eaters and killing them." Dumbledore finished sounding very worried.**

 **"What does it matter? Whoever this is, they are killing Death Eaters. They are helping us. Why should this be a cause of worry?" Moody asked in his gruff voice.**

"It matters because it's Harry, Alastor! The little boy that used to crawl to you whenever Lily and James brought him to an Order meeting. He's just a boy!" Molly cried, to nods of agreement from all the Weasleys.

 **A few murmured their agreement to Moody's statement.**

 **"It is a cause of worry since we don't know who is doing this and for what reason." Dumbledore explained.**

 **"Maybe there is another secret society formed. Like the Order, maybe someone has formed another group to fight against You-Know-Who and they are targeting Death Eaters." Tonks supplied.**

"It is so weird, reading my name out like that." Tonks shook her head in wonderment, before continuing to read.

 **"That is a possibility." Dumbledore inclined his head in her direction. "However, I think it would be wise to find out the truth of this matter as soon as possible."**

 **Lily noticed that there was something Dumbledore was stopping himself from saying. She had spent a lot of time with Dumbledore, firstly as a student and then as an Order member and finally as a member of his staff, to see that the age old wizard was unsure of saying what was on his mind.**

 **"Dumbledore, is there more?" she asked wondering if he had some more news.**

"Ah, you know me too well, Mrs Potter," the Headmaster smiled warmly at Lily, who returned the gesture.

 **Dumbledore looked at Lily and his blue eyes fixed to her as he struggled to say what was on his mind. With a sigh, he began.**

 **"I have a suspicion, and at this point that is all it is, but from reading the case reports on the deaths of the Death Eaters, I think**

Tonks stopped, took a deep breath, and continued, stuttering over the next word.

 **Voldemort**

There was a sudden intake of breath around the room, as Dumbledore sighed.

 **may be responsible for the deaths."**

"How do you always manage to know exactly what You-Know-Who's doing Professor?" Ron said in amazement.

 **There was a sudden intake of breath at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. Dumbledore gave a mental sigh. How many times had he told them that fear of a name was just plain silly.**

Tonks once again hesitated, before glancing up at her previous Headmaster and steeling her resolve. She made a silent oath to never hesitate in saying You-Kno-... Voldemort's name ever again.

 **Voldemort wasn't going to appear if you said his name out loud.**

 **"Why do you think that?" McGonagall asked, composing herself the best she could.**

 **"As I have said, it is only a suspicion. What I do know for a fact is that if Voldemort's men had been targeted and killed like this, he would not be sitting back and allowing it to continue. From the reports we have, it doesn't suggest that Voldemort is planning anything to stop these killings. It seems he is actually happy with the demise of these men. It makes me think that maybe these men have wronged him in some way and so he has arranged to have them killed." Dumbledore finished.**

 **"But why would he want to kill his own men? It doesn't make sense." Remus asked.**

"They've betrayed him," Damien supplied. Hermione shushed him, believing that the kids shouldn't speak, but James and Lily smiled proudly at him.

 **"I don't know. This is why I think it is a good idea to find out as much information as we can." Here Dumbledore turned to look at Snape.**

 **"Severus, I have to ask you to try and find as much information as you can. I have a list of all the names of the deceased Death Eaters. See if you can find out what mission they were a part of before they died. See if they upset Voldemort in any way."**

 **Dumbledore passed the parchment onto Snape who took it but didn't look at it. His dark eyes were fixed on Dumbledore.**

"Did you know?" James turned to Snape. "Did you know about Har- The Dark Prince?" Snape hesitated in answering.

"Just like every Death Eater, I had heard rumours, but believed them to be nothing more than myths." James nodded, but Sirius wasn't done.

"It's your bloody job to report everything! Isn't that what a spy is for? You can't leave anything out, Snivillus." He glared at Snape who sneered back. Lily elbowed Sirius before he could say more.

"I want to read the book. Please. I need to hear about my son." Sirius nodded, leaning back to hear about his Godson.

 **"That is all for today. I thank you for your patience." Dumbledore finished with a polite nod at everyone.**

 **James stood up from his chair as did the rest. His head was spinning with the news.**

 **"What do you reckon?" Sirius asked. "Do you think it's another secret society or You-Know-Who has just decided he needs new followers?"**

 **Lily sent him a glare but didn't comment.**

 **"I don't know Padfoot. It does seem strange." James said.**

 **"I'm with Moody. I don't think we should care who is killing them, as long as it's Death Eaters he's killing, we should be grateful."**

Lily opened her mouth to shout at Sirius, but he held his hands up. "Lily, I don't know it's Harry okay? If I did, I would do anything to bring him back, you know that! I would never say those things!" She nodded, calm for now.

 **Sirius continued, walking his friend to the fireplace. He had nowhere to go as the Headquarters was his home.**

 **James didn't say anything. He silently agreed with Dumbledore. If Voldemort was concerned about the death of his men, he would be doing something about it. The fact that he wasn't concerned could only mean that he was the one ordering the killings.**

"At least some people are concerned," grumbled Moody. Everyone looked to Tonks, who passed the book to Kinglsy. He cleared his throat, and they prepared for the next chapter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Another one done! This was only a short chapter, so I got it out faster. As always, review please.**

 **Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's this? Another update? I'm on a roll!** **  
 **Disclaimer: No matter how hard I may try, I do not, and never will, own Harry Potter. Anything recognisable is J.K Rowling's, Damien is Kurinoones, and Harry's backstory and the stuff in bold is hers too.****

 **Chapter Four**

Kingsly cleared his throat, looking at the title and before glancing at James, Lily and Damien. He knew that they were finally going to be hearing about Harry, just like everyone wanted too. He began reading.

 **The Prince's World**

Everyone perked up. Damien was bouncing excitedly, he was finally going to hear about his brother! He had a huge grin on his face, that was mirrored by his parents, Sirius and Remus.

 **Harry sighed and tried again to concentrate. It was already difficult to get a hang on this stupid curse without the annoying pain in his scar that was breaking his concentration.**

"Scar?" The grin melted off of Lily's face as her motherly instincts kicked in. "What scar? Oh Merlin..." She couldn't help but worry about her baby. James looked furious, the anger radiating off of him capturing the attention of everyone. Lily squeezed his hand, "James...?"

"Who do you think put it there?" James growled. "Who do you think gave my son a scar? I swear if that snake abuses him..." Hermione, Ginny, Molly and Lily gasped in shock. Everyone looked down at the thought of Harry's loyalty to Voldemort being won through pain.

 **He tried once more to pay attention to Bella as she ranted on and on about how he had to focus on causing pain and actually wanting the bone to break. It was the only way the bone-breaking curse would work.**

"Focusing on causing pain? They want him to focus on causing pain?" Ron gasped out, mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"They make him kill Ron, why are you so surprised?" Fred said, smacking him over the back of the head. "Er, no offense," he nodded towards James and Lily, who smiled sadly. they couldn't change what Harry had done, but they could bring him back and change the way he thinks.

 **Her talk about pain was making Harry feel his own headache worsen.**

Lily bit her lip in worry. What was wrong with her son?

 **He threw her an angry glare as she was clearly enjoying the fact that Harry for once, was not able to pick up on something that she herself was an expert in.**

"Well, at least we know he's good at magic..." Tonks trailed off seeing the looks on Lily and James faces. It was a mixture of pride that their son was so powerful, and sadness at the fact that they weren't the ones to teach him.

 **"Aww what's the matter Prince, having an off day are we?" she sniggered while watching him rub his forehead in frustration.**

 **"Lay off Bella, I'm in no mood for your crazy antics today."**

"Woah." Sirius said. "Careful Harry, don't make Bell mad..." he trailed off as he saw the looks of worry on everyone's faces. Harry had a scar, and he was just rude to Bellatrix Lestrange. Was he about to get another one for his behaviour?

 **he replied while kneading his forehead with his knuckles.**

 **She immediately wiped the smirk of her face and ran over to Harry.**

 **"Harry, are you okay? Is it your scar again? Sorry Harry, I didn't realise."**

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled, disbelief evident on his face. "Did you read that right? Did Bella just apologise?" Kingsly repeated the line and Sirius sat back in awe. "Wow." He said, turning to James and Lily. "I know you don't want to recognise the fact that Harry cares for these people, but I hope you realise that they," he gestured at the book, "care back."

" _Appear_ to care back Pads," James snapped, "they're acting, must be."

"Forget that." Lily impatiently said. "Why is Harry's scar hurting. And why did she say again? Is this a regular thing?" She turned to Dumbledore for answers, however all he did was gesture for Kinglsy to continue reading.

 **She was apologising while prying his hands away from his forehead and trying to determine how much pain Harry was in. Harry tried to block it best he could. He hated this. He was sick of being a mood determiner for his father. When he was younger, Malfoy and other inner circle Death Eaters used to ask Harry if his scar hurt before they went in to see Lord Voldemort. If it didn't hurt before it definitely hurt after they had gone in to see him.**

"So his scar is linked to You-Know-Who's emotions? Like, it hurts whenever He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named _feels_ something?" Hermione questioned her Headmaster, who nodded proudly at her. Everyone pondered this for a while, before Kinglsy read on.

 **Harry gritted his teeth and tried to get away from Bella. He could handle this without her.**

 **"Bella, I'm fine. Just leave me alone for now. We can continue with training after father calms down."**

"No, Harry you need help, a pain relief potion or something." Lily scolded in what Damien had deemed her 'motherly' tone.

 **"Alright, Harry. Just let me know when you're ready."**

 **Bella let go of him and made her way out of his chambers. She got to the door and turned around to see him still rubbing his scar. 'He's too proud for his own good' she thought.**

"Pride is a _Potter_ trait." Snape spat. Instead of looking offended, James smiled in relief, glad that his son had something in common with him. Snape frowned, upset that his insult wasn't taken the way he wanted it to be.

 **"Harry, I will be right back with some pain relief potion, and I don't want to hear about you not needing it!"**

Lily sighed sadly. Everyone but Molly looked at her with confusion. As a mother, Molly Weasley knew just what was upsetting her. At seeing the confused looks, Lily elaborated, "It's not right. What she's doing for him. She's acting like his mother, I'M his mother, not her. That should be me." Nods were seen around the room as everyone understood what was wrong now.

 **Harry smiled weakly at her and nodded his head slightly. He would not say no to any sort of pain relief just now. He really did like Bella; it was only when she got too motherly on him that it made him uncomfortable.**

'He _likes_ her?' The thought ran through everyone's head as they all adopted looks of disgust. They needed to get Harry away from these people, and fast.

 **She had trained him the most, along with his father.**

"Trained by Voldemort eh? I'll have to see how well when we get him back." Moody muttered. Lily threw him a sharp look. Her baby would not be duelling Alastor Moody if she had anything to say about it!

 **She was a good teacher and he could see that she cared for him. He wasn't sure if that was wise as his father had always taught him that feeling of love and care only weakened ones power. He couldn't really complain since he cared about Bella too. She had brought him up after all.**

Lily understood now why James flinched whenever Harry referred to Voldemort as his father. She was feeling the same way as she listened to her son's thoughts on Bellatrix, who he clearly considered his mother figure.

 **He was busy thinking and didn't even hear Bella come back in the room.**

 **"Here" she said as she thrust the small vial in his hand.**

 **Harry took it gratefully and downed the potion in one gulp. The effect was instant but the pain in Harry's scar was only dulled a bit.**

"The pain must have been so bad," Damien said, is awe of how his brother was coping with it. He failed to notice his parents flinch at the reminder that their child was in pain, and they were powerless to do anything.

 **It would only go away completely when his father has got rid of his anger, as that was what was causing Harry such intense discomfort.**

 **"Why does he always decide to get immensely annoyed or angry when I'm around." asked Harry miserably.**

 **"Don't be disrespectful, Harry!" snapped Bella immediately.**

 **Harry managed to chuckle slightly to himself before throwing her a green eyed glare.**

 **"Well excuse me for not enjoying having my head split in two!"**

"Not funny Harry," Remus said, "not funny at all." Sirius nodded, adding,

"You don't joke about things like that."

 **"He doesn't do it on purpose, Harry. He would never want you to suffer, let alone on his account."**

 **Harry was about to respond when a particularly nasty throb of pain caused him to clasp his hand over his forehead and let out an angry hiss of pain. Bella was instantly at Harry's side worrying about what was making her Lord so angry.**

 **"That does it! I'm going to see what's getting him so worked up!" with that said Harry got to his feet, grabbed his silver mask and charged through the doors.**

 **He was in front of his father's oak doors in minutes. Harry was ten years old when he had learned all the secret passages in and out of the Riddle Manor.**

"That could be useful," Kinglsy interrupted his own reading to voice his opinion. Murmurs of agreement wafted around the room. Harry's knowledge of Riddle Manor come in very handy when planning an attack on it.

 **Harry had now got the mask over his face and knocked once on the door. Without waiting for a reply Harry, charged through into his father's private meeting room. Lord Voldemort was surprised too see his young heir in such a hurry but quickly realised why he was there. Instantly he began his mantra to calm down the rage that was bubbling within him.**

"Huh?" no one was sure who said it, as numerous voices were heard. Everyone was in agreement, confused as to how Voldemort could possibly care for the child he planned to kill.

 **He also lifted the Crucio curse that he had placed Crabbe under. The pathetic Death Eater got slowly to his feet, his limbs still jerking violently.**

 **"Master… f-forgive me…Master…it w-will n-never happen…"**

 **"Silence!"**

 **Voldemort hissed and motioned to Crabbe to get out of his sight. Thanking the entry of the Dark Prince, Crabbe quickly made his exit.**

 **Once he was gone Harry removed his mask and looked directly at his father.**

 **Lord Voldemort calmed down by just looking at Harry. He smiled and beckoned Harry to come closer. Harry took a couple of steps toward him and stopped. Harry was the only one his father didn't allow to bow down in front of him.**

 **"Harry, what's the matter?" he asked.**

 **Harry cocked up an eyebrow at his father's question.**

 **"I just thought I would come and see what was angering you father before my head burst open!"**

 **Harry said this with the most venomously sweet voice he could muster.**

McGonagall was among those who gasped in horror and worry. Her eyes drifted to the picture of little Harry, as her thoughts drifted to the scar that was mentioned. Despite evidence to the contrary, she couldn't help but be among those who worried that Harry was going through abuse at the hands of the Dark Lord.

 **Lord Voldemort would have instantly killed anyone else who has dared to speak to him in such a tone. However Harry was different to everyone else. After all he was Lord Voldemort's only son.**

"He's OUR son!" Lily and James shouted in sync, furious. Dumbledore calmed them with a look, clearing his throat to speak.

"Despite what you may think, this is good news. It means that Voldemort has never harmed Harry. It means that Tom cares for someone other than himself." Lily and James remained angry at the fact that Voldemort had turned their son into his own, but calmed at the thought of Harry never being harmed while under his care.

 **"That imbecile Crabbe has brought some disturbing news. It turns out that Riley had an accomplice."**

 **Harry's anger and frustration completely vanished and he instantly went into his warrior mode.**

"Warrior mode? Oh that poor boy." Molly chocked out, looking at the distraught Lily and James.

 **"What are your orders, father?" he asked with no emotions visible on his face.**

A sob emerged from Lily as she buried her face in her hands.

 **Lord Voldemort walked over to his son and placed his pale bony hands on Harry's shoulders and stared into his eyes.**

 **"Finish the rat!" he said and Harry's eyes instantly became cold and devoid of all emotion and feelings.**

James moaned in despair, the feeling mirrored by all present.

 **He allowed his father to enter his mind and soon he had all that he needed to complete his assignment. Harry now had a name, an address and a face. That was all he needed.**

 **Harry was about to turn away when his father tightened his grip on him and placed a long finger under his chin, lifting his head slightly so that he could peer into those emerald eyes.**

 **"I am upset that you were discomforted by this Harry. You know how much I hate to pull you into my emotions."**

 **Harry smiled, a little warmth spread into his green orbs.**

 **"I know father, it just got a little too much this time which is why I came to see what was wrong."**

Flinching at how Harry addressed Voldemort, James frowned as he considered the Dark Lords concern.

 **Voldemort watched as Harry turned around and left his chambers. He had never imagined such a link would be formed with his heir when he gave Harry that scar.**

"So he did give Harry that scar!" George shouted.

"Yes, but he doesn't mean to hurt him," Bill said, before turning with an apologetic expression as he realised who he was defending. "I mean..."

"It's okay. It is the truth, after all." James reassured with a fake smile.

 **Sometimes he even felt sorry for the poor kid.**

Snorts of disbelief were heard. Voldemort caring about anyone but himself was hard to believe.

 **He suffered if Lord Voldemort felt any strong emotions at all. It didn't matter if he was happy or sad. Any intense emotion brought nothing but intense pain to Harry.**

"Oh my poor baby," Lily whispered.

 **Lord Voldemort had promised to keep his temper in check for Harry's sake when Harry was around. Of course when Harry was away on assignments, Lord Voldemort could get as happy or as angry as he liked without fear of hurting him. It seemed that Harry was only immensely affected when he was in close proximity to the Dark Lord. When he was far away from him Harry would still be able to tell what the Dark Lord was feeling but it was nothing more than a small dull pain which he had now been able to block out.**

'Interesting,' Albus Dumbledore thought, ideas as to why this could be running through his head. A line from the prophecy kept coming back to him. _'Neither can live, while the other survives.'_

 **Lord Voldemort sat on his throne and thought silently about Hunt. He should have seen this coming. That little rat was going to pay! His Harry would see to that.**

Growls were heard as Voldemort referred to Harry as _his_. He would _never_ be his.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **DONE! This one took a while to write due to the length of the chapter that Kurinoone wrote. I love her stories, but...**

 **Any way, still waiting on opinions on Draco coming in... I'm thinking I will do it, but if you don't want him let me know!**

 **Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys I'm not dead. My internet wasn't working for ages, so I couldn't update, or even write any chapters. As soon as it started I literally scared the crap out of my family by sprinting through the house with my laptop screaming "MUST UPDATE!"**

 **And thanks to SiriuslyR.A.B for the review! Glad to know what you think!**

 **Anyway here it is. Chapter five. Yay!  
Side Note: I've misspelt Kingsley's name in previous chapters. Sorry.**

 **Chapter Five**

Despite the obvious joy that came with hearing about Harry, disgust was evident on everyone's faces. They felt disgusted by what Voldemort had done to the previously innocent boy. And now, with horror, they realised that Harry was about to kill again on his 'father's' orders. Along with these emotions, was the strong feeling of guilt that everyone felt, even Snape and the children who knew not of Harry's existence. They believed that maybe, just maybe, if they had of focused on finding Harry more, if they hadn't given up when they found a body, if they had just believed... they felt that they could have given Harry a real childhood. The only comfort that they had was the knowledge that Harry was never harmed while under Voldemort's care. A small comfort, but a comfort all the same.

Clearing his throat, Ron opened his mouth to speak. "Can I read?" He said in a small voice. Kingsley nodded, and Ron walked over and took the book from his hands. Walking back, he sat down in the middle of Damien and Fred, and began reading.

 **A Revelation**

These two words produced hopeful looks. 'A Revelation', maybe Harry's identity would be discovered?

 **James looked around the empty building. Why would anyone opt to live in an empty warehouse was beyond him.**

"Maybe because they're hiding from something...?" Damien looked questioningly at his dad, who sank down in his seat, embarrassed by his thoughts.

 **He moved silently forward before nonverbally giving the signal to two Aurors to check the back of the building.**

 **They had received information that a Death Eater was hiding out here. Exactly why this Death Eater had chosen a run down, freezing warehouse for a home was a mystery.**

Lily raised her eyebrows at James as everyone slowly turned to look at the embarrassed Auror. "Well, I know the reason _now_ , don't I?" James muttered, burying his scarlet face in his hands. Lily laughed, comforting her husband by rubbing her hand in circles on his back. He sighed, face clearing of it's previous bright red colour. He refused to look up though, as he could practically feel Sirius' mocking grin.

 **James and a team of Aurors were sent to investigate and capture the Death Eater.**

 **James had come with a team of four Aurors.**

"I better be one of them!" Sirius declared. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"When was the last time James did something dangerous, or stupid, and you weren't there?" He questioned. Sirius looked down in thought, brow furrowing as he muttered things to himself. He looked up, then down again, shaking his head in distress as he struggled to find an answer. Suddenly he shot up, looking triumphant.

"When James went on his honeymoon with Lily!" He cried, oblivious to the James frantically shaking his head at him and Lily's dangerous glare. Many shivered at the look on Lily's face, picturing it on Harry's. Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder, forcing him to sit down again.

"Are you implying that I'm dangerous, Sirius?" Lily questioned in a sickly sweet voice. Sirius earnestly nodded his head.

"Terrifyingly so." Lily smiled.

"Good." Damien sat shocked, having never seen his mum look quite so terrifying before. James sighed in relief. 'Thank Merlin, Lily and Remus don't know that Sirius stayed in the suite next door to us.'

 **His best friend, Sirius**

"YES!" Sirius' joy was followed by exsparated looks from his fellow Order members. As if those two would ever be separated.

 **was accompanied by a fellow Order member, Kingsley Shacklebolt. The other two Aurors were not from the Order but James knew them fairly well.**

 **Sirius and Kingsley stayed at James' side while the other two Aurors silently crept to the back of the building. So far there was no sign of this Death Eater.**

 **James suddenly caught sight of a short, blond haired man, sitting with his back pressed up against the wall. His face was hidden behind his hands and he seemed to be shivering. Whether it was from cold of fear, James couldn't tell.**

"Harry's there..." Breathed Tonks. No one heard her except for Moody and Kingsley, who exchanged glances. This should be interesting. If Remus, Sirius and James hadn't been so distracted by the previous chapter, they may have made the connection as well.

 **James, Sirius and Kingsley were just about to approach him, their wands were drawn and pointed at him before a sight stopped them and forced them to hide behind the wall.**

 **The Aurors watched as a boy, dressed all in black, except for the silver mask which covered the whole of his face walked over to the Death Eater.**

"Harry, oh Merlin." Lily covered her mouth with shaky hands as tension filled the room.

"I hope none of you hurt him, my goodness, five Aurors versing one child." McGonagall's voice was shaky as she announced this to the room. Snape sneered, 'really' he thought, 'they should be worrying about the Aurors.'

 **He moved swiftly but without making any noise. It was almost as if he had cast a silencing charm on himself. If James didn't see him, he would never have known that he was here.**

 **The Death Eater looked up and as his blue eyes met with the boy dressed in black. He let out a stifled sound that was half a sob and half a cry.**

 **"I knew you would find me." croaked the man in a voice that almost trembled.**

 **"Where else would I look for a rat!" the boy whispered in a deadly voice.**

"Oh Harry." Hermione looked sad. To think that this boy would have been her friend if he wasn't kidnapped...

 **James was taken aback. He could tell straight away that the boy was young. But there was something else about the kid's voice that unsettled him.**

"James!" "Dad" "Mr Potter" "Prongs" Variations of James' name were called out as he was pinned to his seat with hopeful looks. Lily grabbed his arm. "James you know, I know you do! James, somehow you must know." She pleaded, desperation prominent in her voice as she shook with excitement.

 **He pushed it to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time to think about that.**

"NO!" Moans of despair filled the room. Anxious, everyone waited for the inventible. Now that James wasn't going to help the boy, he would surely be injured before his defeat.

 **He gestured to Sirius and Kingsley to move at his signal. Both Aurors signalled that they understood.**

 **"I haven't done anything! It was all Riley! He was the one who was trying to blackmail the Dark Lord! I would never dream of doing something like that! I swear I wouldn't!" the man began sobbing.**

 **James was certain he had never seen anything as pathetic as him.**

"I dunno," George trailed off at a sharp look from his mother, but not before glancing at Snape so everyone knew what he meant. James and Sirius sniggered, looking pleased with George.

 **"If you hadn't done anything, then why did you run, Hunt? Why didn't you return to him?" the boy asked in menace.**

 **"Please, Dark Prince! Please have mercy?" the man, Hunt, said looking up at the boy with a pleading expression.**

 **James shared a look with Sirius, who was smirking as well. 'Dark Prince?' that was a rather unusual name.**

"Its not funny James!" Lily snapped. James looked at her, his thoughts clear on his face. He didn't think it was funny either. Lily sighed, promising to try really hard not to have a go at anyone for what they might do in the future.

 **James looked back at the boy and watched as the boy didn't give in to the grown man's pleas.**

 **James couldn't understand why the man was so afraid of a mere boy. He didn't even have a wand. He was standing before the Death Eater with no visible weapons in his hands.**

"Get your damn wand out boy." No one looked surprised to see Mad-Eye once again admonishing Harry. Lily couldn't help but wonder if maybe Moody would be a mentor to Harry. The thought brought a smile to her face.

 **"You are going to kill me without even giving me a chance to fully explain my side of the story?" asked a truly terrified Hunt.**

 **"You have no story to tell and I have wasted enough time on you already."**

 **The boy said this while simultaneously bringing his wand out of his robes. His voice betrayed no emotion but James felt the anger course through the boy's words. The boy certainly hated Hunt.**

"And he doesn't even know him." Charlie looked and sounded disgusted, his words causing a great deal of hurt to Lily and James. Damien felt defensive of his brother, but before he could give Charlie a piece of his mind Molly stepped in.

"The boy doesn't know any differently! He was raised that way!" She accompanied this with a slap around the head. Charlie looked sorry, but was seething on the inside. He refused to believe that anyone would do what the Dark Prince does without being evil themselves, no matter how they were raised.

 **"Why are** _ **you**_ **going to kill me? What have I done to hurt** _ **you**_ **?" Hunt asked.**

 **"You betrayed my father therefore you betrayed me, He doesn't forget and I don't forgive."**

Lily supressed a sob. Her poor baby, evil was filling his heart. He had darkness within him, and she worried that they couldn't wipe it out.

 **The boy said this and pointed his wand directly between Hunt's eyes. James quietly prepared to launch himself onto the boy. He wasn't going to let Hunt die. He was here to apprehend Hunt, not to watch him get killed. He hated Voldemort and his Death Eaters with vigour but he knew that if this Death Eater was on the run from Voldemort, then he could be very useful. He would probably give information willingly to them, information that could be very useful to get to Voldemort.**

Moody nodded at this, pleased that James was thinking about the advantages that this Hunt fellow could bring to the light side.

 **Through his fear, Hunt managed to scoff at the boy's words.**

 **"Yes, well, I never thought Lord Voldemort and his son would be the kind to forgive and forget!"**

 **At these words James froze. What did he just say? This boy was Voldemort's son?**

"No." James said quietly, yet everyone could hear him. "No, he's my son."

 **James looked around at the equally shocked looking Sirius and Kingsley. They both had gone rather pale. Voldemort had a son? The revelation made cold shivers run down their spines.**

 **James turned around to look at the boy and suddenly saw him in a different light altogether. All of a sudden the young boy looked a lot more dangerous than before.**

Laughter rang around the room. Sure, Harry had killed people, skilled people, but he couldn't be _dangerous_ , could he?

 **"If you're done talking nonsense, Hunt, take your last breath!" the boy said with cruelty as he took aim.**

 **James had to stop him, now was as good a time as any. James and the other two Aurors rushed to rescue Hunt.**

 **James and the other two Aurors, Kingsley and Sirius, dove at the boy at the same time. Three sets of red lights sped there way toward the young boy, as the three Aurors yelled 'Stupefy', but the boy turned around and brought up a shield that just deflected the spells. He didn't even look surprised at the attack but rather like he was expecting it all long.**

"What?" James gaped, seeing similar expressions on everyone around the room.

 **Before James and Sirius could even reach him the boy spun around and delivered a fantastic kick, straight into Kingsley's chest, as he was the first one to get near him. James gasped as the impact sent Kingsley flying in the other direction.**

Damien couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. He looked at Kingsley frantically, an apology on the tip of his tongue, but stopped when he saw Kingsley's expression. He, and everyone else, had a look of awe on his face, looking at the book with rapt attention. It was unbelievable, but it looked like Harry had a chance to win here.

"If this boy can beat some of our best Aurors," Moody grunted, "Then we may have a chance against Voldemort after all, with him on our side." Lily didn't even bother to tell him that her son wouldn't be fighting, as it was obvious that he would be.

 **He quickly recovered from the shock and fired a spell at the boy.**

 **"STUPEFY" he yelled but the boy just side stepped it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. James was utterly shocked. The boy was a wonder. He was facing three fully grown Aurors and had not even broken out in a sweat yet.**

"That's my brother!" Damien yelled in excitement. 'He's a badass!' He thought, pleased by how cool his older brother was.

 **"INCENDIO" the boy yelled aiming straight for an oncoming Sirius. James watched in horror as the hem of Sirius' robes caught fire.**

 **"Sirius!" he yelled but Sirius had calmly put out the fire with a flick of his wand.**

Sirius gave James a look as if to say, 'I'm a wizard, you idiot.' James smiled back sheepishly.

 **The other two Aurors that James had sent to the other side of the warehouse made their move. They rushed towards the boy, shouting out curses. The Dark Prince blocked the oncoming curses with relative ease and moved to face Sirius and the two other Aurors while James moved toward Hunt who was rooted to the spot in fear and confusion.**

"MOVE IDIOT!" Damien yelled, not wanting to hear about his brother killing Hunt.

"Damien!" Lily snapped, appalled. She gave him a sharp look, causing him to shrink back in his seat.

"Maybe whisper any swear words, huh mate?" Ron whispered in Damien's ear.

 **"STUPEFY, PERTIFICUS TOTALUS" the boy yelled at the two Aurors, one fell immediately.**

Bill whistled, impressed. Charlie glowered at his brother. 'Can't they see how dangerous he is?' He thought. 'I won't be fooled by him.'

 **The other one had time to draw up a shield but was knocked to the ground when the boy delivered another kick this time in his stomach and, using the side of his hand, he smashed the Auror to the ground by hitting him in the back of the neck.**

"Strange, that is." Commented Remus.

"What is?" Lily fretted, thinking something was wrong with Harry.

"That the so called 'son' of Voldemort knows, and excels, at muggle fighting." Dumbledore pondered what Remus said before smiling.

"I know that Tom would never encourage Harry to learn from muggles, which can only mean one thing." He looked at James and Lily's hopeful faces. "Harry isn't totally obedient. He appears to be a…Rebel." Thrilled by this news, the room's occupants grinned. Harry disobeying Voldemort was a joyous occasion.

 **Now it was only Sirius and Kingsley left facing the teenager while James moved quickly towards Hunt. James grabbed a hold of the Death Eater who seemed too afraid to move.**

"Good, good. Get him out of there. Don't let our son kill him." Nobody commented on the desperation in Lily's voice, as they all felt the same way.

 **"If you want to live, I suggest you come with me!" James said to him.**

 **Hunt's eyes moved over to see the fight happening between the Dark Prince and the Aurors. He numbly turned to face James.**

"Idiot." Damien muttered with glance towards his mother to make sure she didn't hear him. To his relief, she was focused on the book. Ron grinned down at him, proud that Damien had listened to his earlier advice.

 **"We want to arrest you. He wants to kill you. Choose!" James said icily.**

"Nice one, James." Sirius guffawed. Severus winced, that statement brining back bad memories of his time at Hogwarts.

 **That seemed to snap him out of his fear induced daze and he quickly got to his feet.**

"Finally doing something useful!" Damien exclaimed. James grinned at him, while Lily looked disapproving. Damien chose to focus on his father's pride rather than his mother's scorn.

 **James grabbed a hold of him from the collar of his robes and ran across to the exit. He knew that the warehouse had anti-apparation wards as he had tested that before entering the building. Hunt was probably trying to protect himself.**

"Nicely done Potter, always remain vigilant to your surroundings." Moody grumbled. James shot a smug look at Sirius, who sneered playfully back. They had a running competition of who could get the most praise from Alastor, and that comment pushed James to the lead.

 **James had almost made it to the door when he heard a spell he was not familiar with and then a terrible pain filled scream. He turned around to see Kingsley on the ground supporting what looked like a broken arm and leg.**

"Adflicto Corpis." Arthur murmured in remembrance. "You have to focus on causing pain." As soon as the words left his mouth he realised how they must make Harry's family feel, and looked at them all guiltily. They wore grim faces, grudgingly accepting that it would be difficult to change Harry's mindset from his current one of causing pain to one of helping those in need, but they were determined to succeed.

 **Sirius was physically fighting with the boy now. Sirius was a fair bit taller than the boy and for a moment had easily held onto him.**

"Alright!" Sirius rubbed his hands together, leaning forward eagerly. "I got this." He was overjoyed at the prospect of being the one to capture Harry and bring him home.

James smiled happily, relieved that it was Sirius grappling with Harry, and not someone else. 'Sirius won't hurt him.' He thought, grinning at his best mate.

 **He had grabbed a hold of his wand arm and with his other hand he had grabbed him around the neck. Sirius then twisted him around so that he was holding the boy in front of him almost like a shield. He wrapped his arm around the boy's neck as if attempting to suffocate him.**

"Don't hurt him!" Lily cried, momentarily forgetting that they were reading about future events. Sirius caught her gaze, before giving the book a pointed look and raising an eyebrow. Lily sank back in her seat, embarrassed, giving Sirius a sheepish apologetic smile. Sirius rolled his eyes, accepting her unspoken apology.

 **The boy wasn't even struggling much with Sirius.**

"But… doesn't he want to escape? I mean, he doesn't know Sirius, he thinks he's the enemy…" Ginny's timid voice shook with nerves. She was thrown by the fact that Harry wore a silver mask like her saviour, but didn't want to mention it in case she gave the Potter's false hope. No one commentated on her statement, but dread filled the room. Harry should be struggling. James had a horrible feeling that Sirius was going to be hurt by his son.

 **As James watched in awe the boy threw back his head and it smashed into Sirius' face.**

"In _awe_?" Sirius turned to James with a betrayed look on his face. "In _awe_? That's my face James!"

"Sorry." James deadpanned. "I'm so sorry that your beloved face, your pride and joy, may be marred by my wayward son in the future. Please, forgive me for ever procreating." Sirius nodded seriously.

"Apology accepted." They stared at each other in silence for a moment before bursting into laughter. The underage students joined in, Tonks giving a snort that gave way to laughter as she too joined in on the fun. The tension in the room was momentarily relieved, before Ron managed to pick himself up from the floor he was rolling on, and cleared his throat to read. Tension filled silence followed.

 **The back of the boy's head has slammed hard in Sirius' face and had caused Sirius to let go of him. The boy swung around and smashed his fist into the side of his head. Sirius staggered to the side but tried to fight back.**

Sirius rubbed his face, a mournful look on his face. He turned to Damien. "Remind me to never approach your brother unless his hands are otherwise occupied." Damien grinned and nodded his head.

 **He sent a stinging hex at the boy but he had his shield brought up so fast that Sirius took a step back in puzzlement.**

"Damn!" Fred and George called. "Harry is badass!" They received a slap on the head from their mother for swearing, but they couldn't care less. Harry had their respect.

 **The boy then fired a hex at Sirius which he only just managed to dodge.**

"Damn." Sirius whispered, worried for what Harry might do to him.

 **James has seen enough. He had to get Hunt out of here. If he didn't leave now Hunt could lose his life.**

"Run, run, run." Damien and Ginny chanted under their breath.

 **James grabbed the shivering fool and headed out the door as fast as his legs could carry him. He only got a few paces away from the old factory when he heard the doors fly open behind him.**

"Oh man"

 **He kept on running with Hunt, it was only a few more minutes, and then he would be outside the wards and he could apparate back with Hunt safe and sound. James hated Hunt but could not allow anything to happen to him while he was on duty. If he got Hunt back to the Ministry, they could possibly get important information out of him.**

 **However James was just within the bounds of the ward when he felt a spell zoom past him and hit Hunt in the back.**

"Oh crap"

 **Hunt fell heavily to the ground. James froze and turned to look at Hunt. He was still breathing. James saw the boy approach almost calmly and instantly James stood over Hunt blocking him from any spells.**

"Oh shi-"

"Sirius enough!"

"Yes Lilyflower."

 **The boy stopped a few steps away from James. At a first glance, he looked completely at ease, but as James looked closely, he could see that there was something wrong. The boy was holding his wand loosely in his hand but the rest of his body seemed to be held tense. He gave James a cold glare.**

 **"Out of the way, Potter! This doesn't concern you!"**

"Does, does he, does he know who we are?" Lily's voice trembled.

"No, he can't." Remus rushed to reassure her. "Voldemort probably told him that James was a skilled Auror, nothing more. Harry can't know that you're his real parents, if he did, he wouldn't still be living with them."

"Don't be so sure." Sneered Snape.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snapped Sirius. "Harry doesn't know he's related to James and Lily, he doesn't!" Snape merely sneered, choosing not to voice his thoughts.

 **Again James felt a rush of unease sweep over him. There was something about him that was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand.**

"Fathers instinct." Arthur smiled at James. "I have it too. Very useful when you need to know if they're lying or not." The twins shifted nervously, glancing at their father warily.

 **James stood defiantly, protecting Hunt, with his wand pointing straight at the boy's heart.**

 **"I think it does since you took down my entire team in there!"**

 **Before James could do anything, the boy had sent him flying across the grounds. James landed with a painful thud on the hard concrete ground and was momentarily unable to move.**

"Ouch." Tonks winced in sympathy.

 **James struggled to get up but managed to get to his feet quickly and spun around to see the Dark Prince bring his wand down on Hunt who was still on the ground and was now pleading for his life.**

"No, Harry don't! James STOP HIM!" Lily shrieked, desperate.

 **"No…no…please…my lord…have mercy!" he stuttered while trying to crawl away.**

 **The boy took aim and quietly uttered the cursed words.**

 **"Avada Kedavra"**

"No." Lily moaned, collapsing into James arms, tears streaming down both their faces. Hermione hugged Damien, who sat in shock. Silence filled the room, horror on everyone's faces. Many glanced at the photo of little Harry, if only to remind themselves of a time when he was innocent as they watched his giggle and point at them.

Disgust was the next emotion felt. Disgust at how Voldemort had twisted a once pure heart and filled it with darkness. Anger came next, as silent vows were made to get justice, and bring Harry home.

"We can stop this. We can." Molly tried to reassure not only Lily, James and Damien, but also herself.

"We may be able to stop this one, but what about all the others? He killed Riley just last… last night. And, and there are countless others before Riley. Har-Harry killed them." James chocked out, looking down at the floor as sadness filled him. Lily sobbed harder in his arms.

"We may not be able to take back what Harry has done." Sirius began in a quiet voice. "But we can bring him home, and stop him from doing it again. We can change the way he views us, tell him the truth. You can, and will, have your son back." He finished with conviction. James and Lily looked up to see many reassuring nods around the room. They gave watery smiles at the support they were receiving. Determination filled them, they were going to bring their son home, and no one could stop them. Ron allowed the Potters a moment to gather themselves, and as soon as Damien had removed his face from Hermione's shoulder and wiped his tears away, he began reading again.

 **James gasped as he saw the green light leave the boy's wand and hit Hunt squarely in the chest. Hunt collapsed on the ground and even at this distance there was no mistaking the fact that Hunt was dead. Anger coursed through James as he saw the boy walk away from the body as if nothing had happened. Within seconds James was blocking the boy's path, wand pointed at him.**

"Don't hurt him. Bring him back, but don't hurt our baby." Lily whispered. James gave a reassuring smile, hesitant to remind her that it was in the future while she was in her current state.

 **James stepped closer to the boy. It was so difficult to make out anything about the boy with that awful mask. The only thing he could see was his eyes. But even that was difficult to make out since it was now dark and James vision was still blurry at hitting his head so hard on the ground.**

"Mate you need to take it easy." Sirius warned. James felt no such hesitation with him, turning and punching him lightly on the arm.

"It's in the future, idiot." Laughter followed his comment, and Sirius gave him a wry smile. James realised that Sirius only made that comment in order to get that comment out of him and break the tension in the room. He gave his best mate a grateful smile, and received a smirk and nod in return.

 **"Out of my way, Potter, I really don't have time to deal with you today."**

 **"Really! Well let's make an appointment shall we? How's Friday afternoon for ya?" James mocked feeling his temper rise.**

"That's real mature dad." Damien scoffed.

 **This kid was really something. He had single-handedly wiped out five Aurors and killed one person, and he had not one single scratch on him.**

"I guess we really underestimated him. To think we thought the Aurors would win." Kingsley shook his head in shame.

 **James still couldn't believe the force that had thrown him across the grounds had come from him. It was if a hammer had been used to punch him across the grounds.**

"Woah." Damien felt conflicted. He was proud of his brother, and yet worried about his dad. He wondered how he would feel in the future when Harry was with them, and the inventible argument between Harry and his dad occurred. 'Wonder who I'll side with?' he thought.

 **"Move Potter!"**

 **"Make me you little shit!"**

Lily threw him a sharp look but refrained from commenting, knowing that James would never call Harry that if he knew who it was under the mask.

 **This seemed to light something in the boy's eyes. He pocketed his wand and took another step towards him. James was completely confused. 'Why did he pocket his wand, what was he playing at?' In his moment of confusion the boy made his move.**

Sharp intakes of breath resonated throughout the room.

 **"As you wish."**

 **As he said this emerald eyes locked with hazel ones. With a movement with his hand James was thrown violently into the air and he landed painfully on his back. James gritted his teeth as pain exploded in his back.**

"That's gonna be annoying. Don't get me wrong, I'm proud, but I'm not looking forward to being thrown wandlessly and non-verbally around." James shook his head, but his eyes sparkled with pride at his sons achievements.

 **He ignored this and quickly got up and saw the boy move towards the edge of the anti-apparation wards. James pointed his wand at him. He couldn't let him get away.**

 **"STUPEFY" James yelled but the boy had easily moved out of the way.**

Groans of disappointment filled the room.

 **James took aim once more but something came flying towards him and struck his wand holding arm. James gasped in pain as his wand went clattering to the ground. He blinked in surprise at the sight of his blood, as it ran down from the ghastly cut on his forearm and trickled down to his hand. Something had sliced his arm open. He knew it wasn't a spell as he had actually felt something sharp cut his arm open.**

"What the fu-"

"Sirius!"

"Sorry Molly."

 **James quickly picked his wand up from the ground and focused on the boy. He could figure out what had happened later, right now he had to capture the Dark Prince.**

 **He painfully took aim and fired at him.**

 **"SORUPTO" he hissed and a jet of yellow light left his wand and cut the boy on his arm. James watched as the boy gasped at the pain the cutting hex had caused.**

Lily gasped, feeling hurt at hearing about Harry in pain.

 **James had his wand pointed at the boy's heart.**

 **Before James could fire another curse at him he felt his words choke in his throat. James dropped his wand and grabbed at his neck as a searing pain had made his vision turn white momentarily.**

"No."

 **James could feel his warm blood run through his fingers and down his robes. The entire left side of his neck throbbed in agony. James' breath hitched in his chest as he struggled to breathe.**

"No dad-"

"James, oh Merlin-"

"Shit Prongs."

 **He fell to his knees and had both hands clutched around his neck, in an effort to stop the blood flow. Everything around him seemed to slow down as he fell to his front. He forced his eyes to stay open and tried to cry out for help, to call to Sirius but nothing came out. His eyes caught sight of a small metal object lying in the grass before him. It was something he had never seen before.**

 **It was small and made of metal with four razor sharp points. It looked like a hand held blade. It was stained with blood. His blood.**

 **James realised that this was what the Dark Prince had used to attack him. His arm and neck was sliced open using these blades. He had not even seen the boy throw them. He had seen the boy reach inside his robes but the rest had been a blur.**

 **James could hear shouts in the distance, but he couldn't make sense of what was being said. His world was engulfed in darkness and then he knew no more.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"DAD!"

"Oh no."

"James-"

"Prongs you better not-"

"James please, please don't' be-"

"Dad, please don't… don't leave us."

"You promised! You promised you would never leave me! YOU PROMISED!" Lily's shout silenced the room. "You promised." She sobbed. Damien sprinted across the room and jumped into his father's lap in a rare display of affection. He buried his face in James' neck and cried. James struggled to reassure them both, dealing with his own shock at the thought of his eldest son possible killing him. Dumbledore decided to bring reassurance to the distraught family.

"Please remember, this is the future. Events we read about can be changed, the future is never set in stone." He smiled as the rooms occupants gazed at him with hope. "Besides, it is as of yet unclear if Harry succeeded in killing James."

"But he did try to kill me." James despaired.

"He… he doesn't know you mate. He doesn't know you're his father." Sirius attempted to reassure him.

"I don't think he tried to kill you." Dumbledore once again captured the attention of many.

"He aimed at his throat Albus! If Mr Potter survives this then it is only due to Harry's misjudged aim. It's a miracle he only hit the side of his neck! That miracle may be the only thing that saves him!" McGonagall voiced.

"Did he miss?" Dumbledore's gaze turned intent. "Harry has impeccable aim, he hasn't missed yet. So, did he miss, or was he aiming at the side of James' neck?" James and Lily looked relieved that Harry hadn't meant to kill James, but Charlie remained quietly sceptical. Damien just hoped that his dad didn't die.

"Now." Dumbledore looked up. "Who wants to read next?"

 **So…. this is late. Very late. And I'm so sorry. Yeesh. I promised I wouldn't be one of those writers that updates super late and yet here I am. Sorry guys. Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**

 **Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. I have dreams about owning the Harry Potter universe (oh the things I would do) however, that is all they are. Dreams. I don't own anything you recognise as J.K Rowling's and I don't own Damien or Harry's backstory, which kind of belongs to the wonderful Kurinoone.**

 **Thanks to Thinker90 for pointing out that parts of chapter five were bolded when they shouldn't be. I honestly didn't notice that when I was writing it. Anyway, I have edited it so those parts are no longer in bold. Thanks.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter Six**

"I'll read." No one protested as Remus stepped forward to take the book from Ron as they were all desperate to discover James' fate. While one among them wished many malicious things had happened to Potter (no guesses as to who) the rest were, well, restless to get on with the story, and hoped that the Auror was safe. Remus cleared his throat, before beginning to read in his naturally calm voice.

 **Hogwarts**

"But I wanna find out what happened to dad!" Damien protested. Lily nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps this chapter will give us some clue Damy. Besides, I believe that Harry didn't kill me, don't you?" James asked.

"Well yeah…" if anyone picked up on the uncertainty in Damien's voice they didn't comment, for they themselves found themselves lacking the same faith James had in his son.

 **"This is just so unfair!" whined Damien.**

"I don't _whine_!" Whined Damien. He received a very pointed look followed by an arched brow from Hermione, and flushed a deep red.

 **He was sitting in the Great Hall for his breakfast and was in an unusually foul mood. Ron Weasley and his fellow Gryffindors were all at the table and were sympathizing with the anguished teen.**

"Anguished teen? That's a bit melodramatic." Commented Fred.

"Yeah, one would think you were in severe pain." George added.

"Like maybe-"

"If perhaps-"

"A very-"

"Incredibly-"

"Quidditch game-"

"That future you seems-"

"To be looking forward to-"

"Happened to be, I don't know-"

"Cancelled?" they finished together. "You know, because your dad is most likely in the hospital, and can't manage to drag himself out of bed to take you." Fred clarified. Laughter was heard and disapproving looks thrown, but the twins didn't care. They had successfully broken the tense atmosphere.

 **"I know it sucks man, but what can you do?" Ron said this while shovelling half a dozen pancakes onto his plate and smearing then with golden honey syrup.**

"Honestly Ronald." Ron smiled sheepishly at Hermione as she shook her head at him.

 **"This was supposed to be the best game ever! I've been waiting weeks to go to it and now he just decides not to show up. I mean, not even an owl to say he had to cancel."**

"WOAH." Damien turned to the twins. "How… how did you know that?"

"Guessed." They shrugged to disbelieving looks.

 **"Still whining about it Damien? I mean honestly it's only a game. Your father has other things to attend to you know."**

"Like the many attractive nurses at St. Mungo's."

"Sirius!"

"Just because Prongs is married to you doesn't mean I am."

"Well…"

"Shut up James."

"Yes dear."

 **Hermione Granger joined the table with Ginny Weasley and sat down to glare at Damien Potter.**

 **"What would you know about Quidditch, Hermione? After all, it's not something you can learn out of a book!" Damien spat at her.**

"Damien!"

"Future mum, remember?"

"I hope you don't always treat your friends like that."

"I swear I don't mum." Damien reassured. "Right guys?" His friends nodded.

"He's probably just stressed about something Professor Potter." Hermione assured Lily.

 **He was usually not this rude to anyone but Hermione was always annoying him about something or another, just because she was the new fifth year prefect.**

Hermione looked at her badge proudly, and Ron rolled his eyes.

 **"Oh come now Damy, I am sure your dad had something important come up. After all, he's not one to miss such a big game either." said Ginny comfortingly.**

"Damn right I'm not!"

 **'That's actually a good point' thought Damien. Why would his dad miss such a game? He was about the biggest fan of Quidditch ever, so much so that he was the Hogwarts best chaser for Gryffindor in his school days. The trophy was still in the trophy room on the third corridor.**

James' smug look was wiped off his face when Lily turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Whipped." Sirius whispered to Remus, who sniggered before resuming his reading.

 **"He could have sent an owl." mumbled Damien but was now beginning to get worried about his dad. He had only run into him once since he had got back from his Auror duties. He had looked pretty tired and run down but his dad was never one to complain. Damien hoped that he was okay and just 'forgot' about the game and was still sleeping in.**

"I'm sorry Damy." James said quietly. As Damien opened his mouth to say that there was nothing to be sorry for, James raised a hand to silence him. "No, honestly Damien. You shouldn't have to worry about me, worry about my safety! That's not something an eleven year old should have to do!"

"Well, technically, twelve year old me is thinking these thoughts…" Damien said weakly. "Besides, I worry because I love you dad, and that's not going to change."

"Awwww." Sirius batted his eyelashes, effectively ruining a family moment. "Pup, you're so cute!"

"Shut up Uncle Siri!"

 **He looked over at his friends to take his mind away from disturbing thoughts.**

 **"So what are you guys up to today?" He asked since it was Saturday and the students could do whatever they pleased.**

 **"Probably go see Hagrid and then go to Quidditch practise." replied Ron with just about the same enthusiasm that Damien felt right now.**

"Cheer up you old sods*!" The twins shouted.

"Language!"

 **Ron and Damien were quite good friends even though they had a three year age gap. Ron had five older brothers but he fancied having a younger brother rather than a sister.**

"Oh really." Ginny looked dangerous, causing her brother to shrink away from her.

"You know I love you Gin!"

"Hmmm."

 **Even though he dotted on Ginny,**

"Better." Ginny smiled sweetly.

 **he always said that a younger brother would have been cool. Damien, being the only child,**

"Not anymore" Damien said happily.

 **was hungry for any sibling relationship. The Weasleys treated Damien like family.**

 **"Sounds cool, think I'll join you." replied Damien, if he couldn't watch the match today he would play in one himself.**

"That's the spirit Pup!"

 **"What about you Ginny, fancy a game?" he asked the red headed girl, as she was bent over the table whispering urgently with Hermione.**

 **"What! I…oh…no…no thanks Damy. I have stuff to do in the library." she replied turning a little red as a blush crept to her cheeks.**

"Oh no." Ginny groaned. "Not this!"

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Molly asked concerned. Ginny looked up and saw he whole room staring at her intently.

"Well, you all know about Hogsmeade.." Everyone nodded. "Well, as you know, I was rescued by someone, and, well, I've kinda been trying to find out who…"

"She's bloody obsessed mum!" Cried Ron, wearing an amused expression at Ginny's embarrassment. Ginny glared at him.

"Ginny, you have to understand, you may never find this boy and-"

"But I already have mum!" Ginny snapped.

"Whatever do you mean Miss Weasley?" McGonagall asked.

"Well, these books, they've, they've given me a clue." Ginny stammered. "Well, the guy who rescued me was wearing a mask, a silver mask just like-"

"Harry's" Lily finished. "You think it was Harry."

"Well it would certainly explain why his eyes seemed familiar, Professor. After all, I have you for Potions all the time."

"Interesting…." Dumbledore murmured. "It would seem our Harry has a saving people thing."

"Albus, while Miss Weasley's saviour may be Harry, one girl doesn't mean he has a hero complex!" McGonagall protested. "Let's be realistic, he may have just found her attractive!" Ginny flinched, distraught that her saviour only saved her for her looks.

"Indeed Minevra. However, we don't know if Miss Weasley was the only person Harry has saved, do we." With a twinkle in his eye, Dumbledore nodded to Remus to start reading again.

 **Damien shared a look with Ron and both boys sighed and rolled their eyes.**

 **"Ginny, girl give it up, you are not going to find him." Ron tried to tell the stubborn girl.**

"Well I did, so ha!" Ginny looked smug.

 **"Whatever Ronald! Just mind your own business." She snapped at him.**

 **Ron sighed and turned to Damien. Both boys had their fun at ridiculing and teasing the girl senseless for the last two months, but now they were starting to feel sorry for the clueless girl.**

"Hey! Ginny cried outraged, at the same time as a furious Molly turned on Ron, and an angry Lily turned to Damien.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"Damien Potter!"

"I am absolutely DISGUSTED!"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"She's your sister!"

"She's your friend!"

"You are supposed to support-"

"Show her you support her-"

"Disgraceful behaviour-"

"-Ashamed of yourself-"

"APOLOGISE!" The furious redheads finished with a yell. Damien and Ron shrunk away, before turning to an amused looking Ginny.

"Sorry Gin."

"Yeah we really are. We should have supported you. Sorry."

"Ah its alright, Hermione always supported me." At this Molly and Lily looked even madder, outraged that their sons didn't show Ginny the same support Hermione did. However, sensing another outburst Remus quickly began reading again, to the gratitude of the boys he had just saved.

 **Just over two months ago Ginny had had a near death experience.**

Molly whimpered as she remembered the day she nearly lost her only daughter. Lily gave her a reassuring smile, knowing what it was like to lose a child. Lily was immensely relieved that Ginny didn't die that day, thankful that her friend wouldn't have to go through what she did.

 **It was when she had gone to Hogsmeade on her school trip. Her family were also visiting Hogsmeade and were all meeting up for lunch. Suddenly while they were in the Three Broomsticks having drinks, there was frantic shouting and commotion outside. It turned out the several Death Eaters had come and were terrorizing the people of Hogsmeade looking for someone. Ginny was told by her family and teachers to get back to Hogwarts along with all the other students. Her two eldest brothers along with her father had run outside to fight off the Death Eaters.**

 **Ginny was doing just as she was told but was cornered just as five Death Eaters had burst into the pub and began terrorizing their way through the students and adults. Ginny did the most sensible thing she could, she ran along with Hermione and some other kids to the back of the pub and out into an alleyway. They ran hand in hand,**

"Smart, keep together." Moody grumbled. Hermione looked proud as holding hands had been her idea.

 **no idea where they were heading as long as it was as far away from the Death Eaters. Unluckily they ran straight into a group of four Death Eaters. They had grinned wickedly and decided that the two girls were perfect for having a little _fun_.**

Cries of outrage were heard throughout the room, everyone furious at the thought of the filthy Death Eaters harming the underage witches.

 **Ginny and Hermione ended up running into an old building and began climbing the stairs to hide from the horrid men.**

"No, no, no. You're going to get yourselves corned." Molly worried, forgetting that her daughter was safe, sitting on the couch opposite her surrounded by her friends.

 **Unfortunately they had been followed by these men and the two girls were forced to run to the top of this old abanded building. It had something like twenty floors and the poor girls were completely exhausted when they reached the top. They quickly realised that they were trapped on the roof of this tall building by the Death Eaters. They had laughed and ridiculed the girls.**

"Oh sweethearts." Molly was crying now, hating how her daughter and her friend were being treated. She knew they must be terrified.

 **Both were near tears and didn't know how they could survive. Both had their wands and had taken them out in a feeble attempt to protect themselves. Even Hermione, being in fifth year at Hogwarts, didn't know any defensive spells that could protect her or the younger girl.**

"Well that has to change." James said, to nods from all the other Aurors.

"Perhaps the next Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher should be an Auror." Dumbledore mused to McGonagall, who nodded her approval at the idea.

 **Just as both girls were losing any hopes of survival, the doors burst open and Charlie Weasley followed by three other young boys came to the rescue, and started duelling the Death Eaters. It was then that Ginny was almost hit by a spell that had gone off track. Ginny had managed to dodge the spell, thanks to her training in Quidditch, but lost her balance and since she was backed up against the edge of the roof she went toppling over it.**

Ginny flinched, remembering how scared she had felt.

 **She had just managed, by a streak of luck, to hold on to a dangling wire from the edge of the roof. She clung on for dear life but could tell that the wire was not strong enough to hold her weight. Charlie had appeared over the edge and was just leaning over to grab her when two things happened at once.**

"God Ginny, I'm so sorry." Charlie apologised. "You, you could've died."

"But I didn't. Harry saved me." Ginny said happily, missing Charlies growl of anger at the reminder that the _Dark Prince_ had saved his little sister.

 **Charlie was grabbed from behind by a Death Eater and the wire that was saving Ginny's life snapped. Ginny went plummeting down twenty floors. She screamed and closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ground and her death rushing up to meet her. But before she hit the ground she was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong hands. She felt her head slam against a strong chest and she instinctively threw her arms around the person and clung on for dear life.**

"Is that-" Lily began.

 **She could feel the rushing air in her face and knew that they were flying. She forced her brown eyes open and looked at the person that had saved her from a truly horrible death. Emerald eyes met hers and she felt instantly drawn into them.**

"Harry." Lily breathed. Joy overcame everyone in the room (Minus Charlie and Snape) at the confirmation that it was indeed Harry who saved Ginny.

 **She blinked the tears away from her eyes, not sure if it was the air or her near death that had brought them out. Her mysterious saviour had his face covered in a sliver mask and other than his eyes, nothing was visible. She realised that they were flying on a broom and that the speed that they were going at was phenomenal.**

"So he's a good flier too?" James grinned.

"Must have his father's talent, heh Prongs?" Sirius nudged the happy James, whose smile grew wider. He was so happy, Harry had his looks and skill.

"Wonder if he has anything else in common with me?" James wondered.

"I hope he hasn't go your ego." Lily muttered.

"And we all hope he didn't get your temper Lils." Sirius cheekily said. Lily threw him a furious look.

 **She couldn't open her mouth to speak. There was too much air rushing at her. She moved her face away from the direction of the wind and instead buried her face into this mysterious guy's chest. She felt oddly comforted by this person. He has one strong arm around her waist and one on the broom, flying exceptionally well.**

"Someone's got a crush." Damien teased Ginny, her blush confirming his words. Molly looked disapproving, until she glanced at the photo of Harry. She grudgingly accepted that she would be happy to have her daughter date the boy. Charlie, however, was furious that his sister would even consider liking a killer.

 **Ginny only became aware of her surroundings when she felt her feet hit the solid ground and she was shakily taken off the broom and placed gently on the ground. She looked up and realised she was sitting just outside the gates of Hogwarts. She could see some teachers, in the distance, hastily make their way towards her. She looked up at her saviour again. He had mounted off his broom and was leaning over her as if to make sure she was okay. Ginny became aware that she was trembling and silently thanked the fact that she was sitting down otherwise she would have collapsed onto the ground.**

 **"You okay?"**

 **Ginny gasped slightly, the voice sounded so young. She had thought this person was a lot older, with the whole saving her thing and flying like a professional Quidditch player. His voice was gentle but also strong at the same time. 'He can't be more than a year or two older than me' Ginny thought. Before she could reply the boy looked up and saw the Hogwarts teachers running toward them. Without another word he mounted his broom and kicked off the ground.**

"Oh Harry." No one knew if Lily was proud or sad that her son flew away after rescuing Ginny. Maybe it was a bit of both.

 **"Wait!" cried Ginny but it was too late. The boy with the brilliant emerald eyes was gone. Ginny wasn't even aware when Professor McGonagall and Professor June reached her and led her back up to the castle.**

 **Since then Ginny had become obsessed with her saviour. She had spent hours just talking to Hermione, and anyone else that would listen to her, about him, about how beautiful his eyes were, how strong his arms were, how softly spoken he was.**

"Sorry. I guess I was a little obsessed." A very embarrassed Ginny blushed.

"Don't be sorry. It's adorable. Oh I hope Harry likes you back." Lily squealed, to an excited nod from Molly.

 **Hermione had felt so sorry for her. She could see how infatuated Ginny had become with this mysterious boy, and why shouldn't she? After all, he had saved her life. She decided that she would help her in any way that she could to try and find out the identity of this 'green-eyed wonder'.**

"Thanks 'Mione." Ginny smiled at the girl, who smiled back.

 **Ginny was convinced that the boy must have come to Hogwarts at some point since he was only a little older than her and must have had an education.**

Lily gasped. "Harry's never been to Hogwarts." She looked down sadly, and James squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"He will. Once he's back, he can go to Hogwarts. I'm sure he'll want to. He can make friends, I'm sure that he doesn't have any, after all he was living with _him_." Lily smiled at her husband, pleased at the thought of her son going to Hogwarts.

"Can you imagine Malfoys face when we become friends with the most powerful kid in school? He'll be so jealous!" Ron exclaimed, to Damien, Hermione, Fred, George and Ginny's excited smiles. Their parents smiled at how happy their children were, and James and Lily were pleased that Harry would be friends with some nice Gryffindor friends. They would accept any friendships Harry had, but they were pleased that he had the chance to be close to kids they approved of.

 **Also she was convinced that she had seen those green eyes before, maybe he was an older student she had seen in the corridors or someone who had gone to school in the days of Bill or Charlie and had come over to the Burrow once. She was becoming more and more desperate in her search to find him, and was spending every available moment going through the old yearbooks in the library looking for him. Hermione had tried to point out the fact that Ginny had not seen his face and therefore wouldn't be able to recognise his photo, but Ginny had dismissed this by simply saying that she would 'recognise those emerald eyes anywhere'.**

"Except on my face." Lily commented to a very embarrassed Ginny.

 **Ron had not been at Hogsmeade that day, since he had taken a bludger to the head the previous day, and was recovering in the hospital wing. Therefore he had not seen the severity of the situation and had relentlessly teased Ginny about her 'mystery bloke'.**

"Sorry Gin." Ron apologised again, catching the glare his mother sent his way.

 **'Maybe he's just really ugly which is why he was wearing that mask.'**

"My son isn't ugly!" James cried.

 **he would say to her causing Ginny to dive for her wand and hex him into the next century.**

Fred and George laughed, proud of their sister.

 **However now, two months later Ginny was still as determined as ever to find him, and Ron was beginning to feel sorry for his sister.**

"Don't feel sorry for me Ronald." Ginny hissed. She hated it when people felt pity for her. Growing up in such a large family had taught her to be just as tough as her brothers, and she never accepted pity from anyone.

 **"Come on Gin, Look at the day outside, it's perfect for a game, you can continue your pointless search later on." he said, obviously thinking that this was the right way to convince her.**

"It's not." Ginny snapped.

 **Ginny fixed him with a death glare before motioning to Hermione that they better get going. Before they had left the hall though, a very puffy eyed and worried looking Lily Potter had entered the hall looking frantically over to the Gryffindor table.**

"Oh no. James-"Lily's hand trembled as she reached for her husband. In all the excitement that came with Harry saving Ginny, she, and everyone else, had forgotten the danger James was in.

 **She spotted Damien immediately and rushed over to him, nearly knocking the two girls to the floor in the process.**

 **"Oh…Sorry girls…Sorry!" she mumbled as she continued to rush over to her son.**

 **"Damien!...I need to speak to you…come with me!" she spoke quickly to him, completely ignoring the rest of the Gryffindor's that were eyeing her suspiciously.**

 **"Good morning to you too mum." Damien replied cheekily but stopped as he took in his mothers very worried face and tearstained cheeks.**

 **"Mum!...What…What happened!" he asked as he rose out of his chair.**

 **"Professor Potter, is everything okay?" asked Ron who was also now standing up and looking at his friends mum with a bewildered expression on his face.**

 **Lily, however either didn't hear him or completely ignored him.**

 **"Damien, come with me now!" and with that she gripped Damien's arm and led him out of the hall. Once they were in the main hall she stood with Damien facing her and quickly pulled out a small colourful ball.**

 **"Portus" she whispered and told Damien to hold onto the ball. Damien did as he was told and three seconds later felt a familiar pull at his naval as he and his mother used a port key to leave Hogwarts.**

 **Damien felt his feet hit the ground and momentarily lost his balance. He pulled himself up to his feet and looked around his surroundings and felt his heart plunge into his stomach. He was standing in St Mungo's Hospital.**

"Oh thank Merlin." Sirius leaned back, relieved. Seeing the confused looks he was receiving he explained, "Dead people don't go to St Mungo's. James is gonna be fine." Now his relief was shared by everyone, except Severus, who couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

 **xxx**

 **"What the hell do you think that was about?" asked a thoroughly confused Ron.**

 **"I don't know, but I have never seen Professor Potter like that before." Hermione replied staring at the open doors of the hall.**

 **"You don't think it has something to do with…with Mr Potter, do you?" asked Ginny in a small voice.**

"Good deduction skills, Miss Weasley." Sirius imitated Moody's gruff voice to laughter.

 **Everyone at the table looked away from each other, too afraid to answer. The war was getting more and more established and the light side were losing more than they could afford.**

 **"This bloody sucks." said Ron in a small voice. Everyone couldn't help but agree.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Phew. So this update came early cuz I'm still feeling guilty about the late update from last time. Once again, please review!**

 **Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hate myself. Seriously, late, late, late. I had like 50 million assignments because my teachers actually hate us, and I got seriously distracted. I'm actually currently doing this instead of my assignment that's due tomorrow... whoops. Anyway ENJOY!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Praise of a Killer** As Remus read this he walked to the centre of the room, looking around for someone to take the book from him to read.

"Ki-Killer?" Damien nervously stuttered. "Does that mean..?" He turned with wide eyes to his father, unable to continue. James smiled reassuringly, making his way over to Damien and squatting down in front of him. He placed his hands on Damiens knees, looking up into his son's anxious face.

"No, Damien. Harry didn't kill me, I believe that. Don't you?" Damien hesitantly nodded, disbelief evident on his face. James, seeing this, sighed. "How about we just read this chapter, and find out, huh?" Damien nodded frantically, desperate to find out what happened to his dad. As James stood up, and moved to return to his seat, Damien leapt up and grabbed his cloak. James turned back to him and raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I'm sitting with you this chapter." James beamed, moving back to his seat with Damien still clutching his cloak with white knuckles. His cloak was going to get wrinkled, but he didn't complain, knowing that his son needed comfort. He sat down and Damien snuggled down between him and Lily. Sharing an amused look with his wife as Damien wriggled under his arm, James cleared his throat, and looked pointedly at Sirius.

"Oh. OH! I'll read!" Sirius leapt out of his seat, bounding over and grabbing the book from Remus, before trotting back to his seat, reminding everyone of a dog. He dramatically sat down and exaggerated clearing his throat, earning a giggle from Ginny. Remus sighed and sat down next to him, shaking his head at his long time friends antics. Sirius began to read.

 **"Mum, what's going on? Why are we at St Mungo's? Mum!" Damien was trying not to panic but the tears that had just appeared in his mother's eyes and her shaky breathing was making Damien very nervous.**

Damien gulped.

 **"Damien…j-just come w-with me." Lily managed to croak out and took her son's hand, gently this time, and led him to the lifts on the other side of the hall.**

 **"It's your dad Damy, he was hurt last night."**

"Hurt," Damien breathed out, relieved. "Hurt, not killed. Harry didn't kill you dad." He smiled up at his dad, who returned his smile.

"I never doubted it," he smugly proclaimed, "I had complete faith that my son didn't kill me." Everyone chose to remain silent, not mentioning the doubts James had before Dumbledore had pointed out that Harry never missed.

 **Damien felt his entire world crash around him. His dad had been hurt before, being an Auror, it was an occupational hazard, but never before did he end up in the 'Serious Injuries caused by Illegal Curses' Ward. He had never seen his mum this upset either which made him think that his dad might be badly injured this time.**

"Awwww- OUCH!"

"No more noise."

"Then how am I supposed to read?"

"No noise apart from reading!"

"But it was romantic!"

"Sirius!"

"Yes Lily." Sirius withered under Lily's glare, flashing back to the time he spent at Hogwarts in fear of that look. He shivered, thinking it wise to keep his mouth shut for this chapter. Just this chapter though...

 **"What happened?" he asked as they made their way up to the seventh floor. They were alone in the lift.**

 **"He was on duty last night and was injured during a duel." Lily was trying her level best to keep her voice steady. It was unfair to upset Damien more than he was already.**

"I'm not upset!" Lily looked pointedly at James' arm, which Damien was still cuddled under, and Damien blushed. Shrugging his fathers arm off, he flounced back over to his seat with his friends. James chuckled, throwing his arm over his wife instead, and pulling her close.

 **"What duty?" Damien asked, knowing his mother would understand his real question, Auror or Order.**

 **"The first one." she said as she never said the word Order of the Phoenix when outside safe walls. She knew her son always referred to the Order as James' second job.**

"Smart." Hermione complimented Damien. Damien smiled, proud of himself.

 **The doors opened and Lily and Damien rushed out of the lift and ran to room number five. They were not at all surprised to see a very tired and disgruntled Sirius sitting next to James.**

"Naturally." Remus rolled his eyes, sighing heavily. "Honestly Lily, if you didn't marry Prongs, Padfoot just might of." James and Sirius just looked at each other and shrugged.

"We're brothers Moony, you know that." James defended both himself and Sirius, seeing as the latter was still taking Lily's warning seriously.

"I know." Remus looked down. Seeing this Sirius nudged him and smiled, while James reassured,

"Your our brother too." Smiled were exchanged at the friendship between the Marauders. Seeing the way they interacted made everyone wonder how Peter could ever betray them. He wasn't just betraying his friends, they realised, he was betraying his brothers. That made it devastatingly worse.

 **Damien breathed a huge sigh of relief as he saw his dad sitting up in bed taking animatedly to Sirius. He looked really pale, and there was a bandage wrapped around his neck and one on his forearm. Other than looking really tired, James seemed to be okay.**

"I'M OKAY!" James shouted, and the room broke into cheers. Snape sat moodily in the middle of a celebrating room, glumly wishing that everyone would just shut up. 'Honestly,' he thought. 'I thought we had already clarified last chapter that Potter wasn't dead.' He sneered as James and Sirius began waltzing in the middle of the room, before breaking into a dramatic tango. James dipped Sirius, who threw his head back and flung his leg into the air, making it look like he was doing the splits. The students laughed and clapped. When Sirius and James had wrapped up their dance with a 'secret handshake' (that was fourteen moves long, ending with them jumping into the air and chest bumping, while Remus threw glitter he had conjured) everyone sat down, the atmosphere considerably lighter. Sirius picked the book up again, and continued reading.

 **James looked up at the two new arrivals and his face broke into a smile. Sirius also looked like he had been through hell and back, but he let his handsome face break into a smile at the sight of his pup, Damien.**

Sirius looked smug at being called handsome, putting emphasis on the word and looking around the room as he read it out.

 **"Hey guys, come on in." James called out and extended his hand to take Lily's as she rushed to his side. Damien still stood at the door leaning against it to steady his heart at the sight if his dad and godfather, looking so beat up.**

Sirius, still too fearful to actually talk, settled for making pouting faces in Damien's direction, sticking his bottom lip out and widening his eyes. Damien scowled in his direction, causing his dad to laugh. Sirius joined in, his bark like laugh ringing around the room in harmony with James' heavy chuckles. Their laughter was contagious, causing Damien to break into a grin. Lily slapped Sirius upside the head, cutting him off mid laugh. She motioned toward the book, shooting him a sharp look. Sirius hurried to read on.

 **"Hey pup, come on in." beckoned Sirius and gave him a lopsided grin. Damien walked in slowly and sat next to his dad.**

 **"Oh come on guys, cheer up, I'm fine." James tried to get his wife and son to stop looking as if he was already dead and they were attending his funeral.**

 **"Fine! You call this fine. My God James, you could have been killed…" Lily stopped suddenly and looked towards a much shaken Damien who was staring at the blue swirls pattern of the bedspread.**

"Harry wouldn't have let me die-" James began.

"You may not believe it Potter but I do." Snape curled his upper lip as he continued to speak. "He may not have meant to kill you, but make no mistake if you had of died he would not have felt guilty, or sorry."

"Only because he doesn't know who James is!" Arthur defended his friend.

"Perhaps." Snape settled back in his chair, refusing to further elaborate.

 **"Damien, I'm sorry, I should not have taken you out of school like that. I had just found out about your Dad and I just reacted without thinking."**

 **Damien looked up his mother.**

"I'm glad you brought me mum. I would have gone crazy if you left me at Hogwarts while dad was in hospital." Lily smiled at her considerate son, glad he wasn't mad at her for dragging him along and scaring him, even if it hadn't happened yet.

 **"You did the right thing Mum. I would never have forgiven you if you had not brought me here. Just don't scream at Dad, he looks as if he's been through hell."**

"Jee thanks." James said sarcastically.

 **"Oh, thanks son, I'll remember that!" smiled James trying to look offended. Damien smiled back at him.**

"Trying?" James said. "I don't doubt that I am very offended in the future, because I'm very offended now!" His face contradicted his words, however, a smile already beginning to appear.

 **"So, are you gonna tell us what happened to the both of you?" he asked already knowing the answer.**

"Nope." Damien said.

"Na." Ron waved his hand in a shooing gesture, as if waving the question off.

"Can't do that pup-"

"Top secret stuff-"

"Sure you understand." The twins added, imitating Sirius 'bored' tone.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you." Ginny smiled sweetly, causing her brothers to lean away from her.

 **"Can't pup, top secret and all that, sure you understand." Sirius replied in a boring voice that he always used to answer Damien's questions regarding the Order.**

Sirius avoided looking at the twins who had so accurately mimicked him just seconds ago.

 **Damien looked towards his father, "Dad, are you going tell me?"**

"Nope." Damien said.

"Na." Ron waved his hand in a shooing gesture, as if waving the question off.

"Can't do that-"

"Yeah, we get it guys." Hermione snapped.

 **James smiled sadly at his son.**

 **"Honestly son, it's really boring stuff, nothing interesting."**

 **Damien huffed a little and sat back with his arms crossed at his chest. A few minutes later Damien was asked by his mum to go up to the food court on the nineteenth floor and get some refreshments. Damien got up and left, quite thankful to get away from all the boring talk that was happening.**

 **As soon as he had left Lily cast a Silencing charm on the room and rounded on James and Sirius.**

 **"Alright, spill. What happened last night?"**

"Seriously! Send me to get food, then you talk about it!" Damien cried, outraged.

"Well, we weren't going to talk about it with you in the room, now were we?" James said, looking at his son with a raised eyebrow. "After all, it's top secret Order stuff, sure you understand." Here he winked at the giggling twins. Damien just pouted, sinking sulkily down on the couch and crossing his arms with a huff.

 **James and Sirius almost looked ashamed.**

Similar to how they looked now as they recalled just who beat them, and just how old he was.

 **"Well, I guess there is no other way to say it but…um…we kind of underestimated the enemy." replied a very red looking Sirius.**

"You don't say." Moody looked unhappy about doubting Harry's abilities to start off with. "At least now we won't make that mistake." Kingsley nodded, shamefaced as he remembered that he too, was one of the many people who believed that Harry would be easily beaten by the Aurors.

 **"What do you mean 'underestimated'? Were there too many Death Eaters? How many were there?" Lily asked trying to imagine five Aurors fighting an army of fifteen or more Death Eaters. That would certainly explain the injuries.**

If possible, James, Sirius and Kingsley turned even redder with shame.

 **"Um…one." replied James not quite meeting Lily's eyes.**

 **"One" repeated Lily**

"Yeah..." James hid his face in his hands. "Oh Merlin, beaten by my own son in a duel! Harry will never let me live it down." He smiled at this however, overjoyed at the prospect of _having_ a son to have a friendly duel with, one to tease and be teased by. Damien was great, but he would never replace the bond James had with his firstborn. Damien filled the hole in his heart, and was James' treasure, his pride and joy, but Harry was his _firstborn_ , and he wanted him back more than anything in the world.

 **"Yeah one." answered James and Sirius together.**

"Do you two talk in sync too?" The delighted twins turned to the startled Marauders.

"Ummm, no. It was just coincidence." James replied, uncertainty thick in his voice as he was unsure as to how the twins would react. However, they merely shrugged their shoulders, giving off the impression that they didn't care. Underneath that façade, however, they were secretly glad that they had something the famous Marauders, their idols, didn't.

 **"Okay! I don't understand how could one Death Eater fight against five Aurors and put two of them in hospital?" she asked starting to feel really annoyed.**

 **"Three" said a small voice that surprisingly belonged to Sirius.**

 **"Excuse me?" Lily was definitely annoyed and a little ashamed.**

"Oh sweethearts," Lily sighed, putting her face in her hands and shaking it slowly. McGonagall looked at her former students, thinking that perhaps she should offer some comfort to them to halt their embarrassment. After all, she doubted anyone in the room (Exempting Dumbledore) would stand a chance against the 'Dark Prince' in a duel. However, remembering the number of grey hairs that had suddenly developed on her head in the years James and Sirius spent at Hogwarts as students, she decided against comforting them.

 **"Well Kingsley is here with me and James too."**

At this, Kingsley joined James and Sirius in their apparent quest to sink as far into the comfy chairs below them as possible.

 **"Hold on a minute, Kingsley Shacklebolt, the huge bloke who three Death Eaters weren't able to bring down, is also injured." Lily was staring to get really freaked out.**

 **"What the hell happened?"**

"Harry." Chorused the children seated on what was deemed the 'underage' sofa. Damien took particular delight in seeing the embarrassment on his father and uncles faces, still unforgiving towards them for their future actions of excluding him from the conversation.

 **"The damn kid happened." snapped Sirius, obviously not taking his failure well at all.**

 **"The kid, what kid? What are you two talking about?" Lily asked, no longer able to keep up with their conversation.**

"Our kid." James and Lily smiled at each other, clasping hands. Lily rested her head on her husbands shoulder, positively giddy with joy.

 **Both James and Sirius explained what happened. They told her about catching Hunt in conversation with the 'Dark Prince' who turned out to be none other but, Lord Voldemort's son.**

Growls resonated throughout the room, anger and frustration being the emotions everyone shared.

 **Lily was looking from one to the other. They were famous for their pranks.**

James and Sirius looked awfully smug at this.

 **Maybe this was just a joke to freak Lily out. Well it worked.**

"Come on Lils, not even we could be that cruel." James declared. Snape scoffed, remembering his years of torment at the Marauders hands, and conveniently forgetting his own sins and the torment he put them through. Lily looked up at James whispering an,

"I know," before snuggling closer to him still.

 **"Please explain this to me before I pass out from shock." Lily said, hoping it was nothing more than a silly prank.**

 **"I don't know what to say. I'm kind of hoping it's not true. But from seeing first hand what the boy is capable of, I think there's a good chance he is _his_ son.**

"My son." James proudly interrupted. "He's my boy, and nothing will ever change that."

 **The boy was just a blur at times. He moved so fact and there was no way his moves could have been predicted." James replied.**

 **"And it wasn't only wizard duelling, he was kicking our ass muggle style. Really, Lily that was the weirdest thing. The Dark Lord's son taking muggle style fighting to tackle us." Sirius informed an open mouthed Lily.**

"I can't believe that Voldemort would ever allow Harry to learn muggle fighting. You must be right Headmaster," here Remus nodded in the direction of said person, before finishing his sentence with an awed, "Harry's a bit rebellious then."

"Just like his father." Lily grinned at James.

 **"And he wasn't even intimidated in the slightest that he was being faced with five fully grown Aurors. He just wiped the floor with us." James said with a slight red twinge in his pale cheeks.**

"Oh, I'm never going to live that down." James moaned, hiding his face in his hands. Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Sirius and Remus, as well as everyone else who doubted Harry's abilities, looked suitably shame-faced. They cursed themselves for underestimating what turned out to be a powerful opponent.

 **"What…what happened to Hunt?" Lily asked already fearing the answer.**

The rooms atmosphere sobered, and many visibly tensed at the reminder.

 **James's face fell and a look of anger darkened his hazel eyes.**

 **"He killed him, right in front of me. He was so powerful Lily, there was nothing I could do. He sent me flying in the air _wandlessly_ and the way he dealt with Hunt, it was co sold! He just killed him, without a care in the world, no remorse, nothing!" **

"My baby doesn't feel anything!" Lily cried, tears streaming down her face. "James, he doesn't feel emotion! What did that monster do to him to destroy Harry's feelings!" James pulled her closer, whispering reassurances.

"Harry will feel, he will have remorse, and when he feels the guilt we will be there for him. Lily, we will fix what Voldemort did, I promise you." Lily sniffled before smiling sadly, and James nudged Sirius signalling him to continue.

 **James said. "But the really weird thing about the kid was that something about him just didn't make sense."**

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned, confused. James didn't answer, just smiled secretively, somehow knowing exactly what his future self was on about.

 **"What do you mean?" Lily asked**

The repeated statement that usually would have made Lily the butt of many jokes was ignored, everyone leaning forward and listening intently to Sirius' every word.

 **James as he dropped his gaze from her. Even Sirius was leaning closer to hear this.**

 **"Well, he just, I don't know, he just made me feel really uneasy. Like when he was fighting he didn't use any Unforgivables, just standard spells like Stupefy and Incendio. He didn't actually kill anyone except for Hunt. That just doesn't make sense. Death Eaters are all about numbers. They kill and torture as many as they can. But this kid, he just dealt with us and got to Hunt. He didn't cause any other casualties."**

"That's...true." McGonagall sounded surprised. "How did we not notice that?"

"We were in shock." Arthur supplied. "Shock that Harry was alive and could do those things. But," He turned to James, "A father always knows." James smiled.

 **"He could have!" interjected Sirius with a nod towards James. "You were lucky that…that…blade, star thing he threw didn't cut you too deep, otherwise..." Sirius couldn't finish. He looked away, trying not to remember how his friend had looked when he found him in a pool of his own blood.**

"Ah mate." James began, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I mean, because I almost died. I mean, not that Harry would have killed me! Because he wouldn't. But if he did, accidently, and you had to see it... I mean, hypothetically... well I'm just, I'm sor-" Sirius cut him off with a hug. James sighed in relief, returning the hug and grabbing Remus, who sat beside Sirius, pulling him into the hug.

Lily let them have their brotherly moment, knowing how much the Marauders meant to each other, 'probably why they were all so torn up after Peters betrayal,' she thought. She gently nudged James, who pulled back from the group hug and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Sirius removed himself from Remus' grasp, cleared his throat and began to read again.

 **"It's called a Shuriken." James informed him.**

"How-" Remus began, to be cut off by Sirius nudging him. Padfoot looked pointedly at the book, and read on.

 **"How do you know that?" Lily asked at once** **,**

Here Sirius paused, raising a pointed eyebrow at Remus. "Yeah, yeah." Remus muttered. "Keep reading, you mutt."

 **surprised that James knew the name of a muggle weapon, such as the ninja stars.**

 **"Healer Thomas told me. He's a muggle born and recognised it from my description."**

"Naturally," Remus smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" James asked, looking offended.

"You're always curious, but can't be bothered doing your own research." Remus explained.

"Why bother, when other people can tell you what you need to know?"

"Don't listen to him Damien." Lily quickly told her son, who merely avoided looking at Hermione, who had suddenly realised that Damien was exactly the same as his father.

 **James told her before turning to Sirius. "I know that he tried to kill me, but see that's the thing. I don't think he really wanted to hurt me. He told me to move out of the way like three times, it was only when I attacked him that he retaliated. I mean I did give him quite a nasty cut…"**

 **"Why on earth are you making excuses for him!" exclaimed Lily.**

"Ah, I can see it now." Fred said, pretending to daydream. "Harry! Why are you late home!" He exclaimed, mimicking Lily fairly accurately. His twin immediately joined in.

"I know he arrived late, but that's the thing. I don't think he really meant to hurt you love. He said he loves us three times when he left, it was only after you hugged him that he bolted. I mean, you did give him quite a nasty lipstick stain..." George adopted the role of James, to appreciative applause from Sirius and Remus, and laughter from his brothers and Damien.

"Why on Earth are you making excuses for him!" Fred shrieked. Unable to retain their façade any longer, the twins started laughing. Molly rolled her eyes affectionately, before asking Sirius to begin reading again. He did, and the twins immediately suppressed their laughter in order to listen.

 **"He tried to kill you and you are going on about him as if he was forced to do this!" added an irritated Sirius.**

"Because he is. No one just _wants_ to kill... right?" James started off certain, before looking unsure.

 **James closed his mouth and bowed his head slightly, why was he making excuses. He had seen the rage quite clearly in the boy's eyes. He knew that the boy had attacked him with the intent to kill but something inside him just didn't want to believe it. Then there was the fact that the boy had seemed somewhat familiar to him.**

"Familiar?" Lily glanced at Damien. Was it possible Harry was like Damien?

 **James didn't know how it was possible but he felt that he knew him from somewhere. That voice had seemed very familiar. He didn't want to admit it, but the boy's voice has reminded him of Damien.**

"YES!" Damien pumped his fist into the air, thrilled at this news. The thought of being similar to his 'cool' older brother was exciting to him, and made him want to meet Harry even more.

 **However he kept this from Lily and Sirius. He didn't want to sound crazier than he was sounding already.**

"Not crazy." Lily whispered.

 **He sighed.**

 **"I guess I just don't want to believe that a child can be so evil." he told them.**

"Harry is not evil!" Surprisingly, this statement came from the fierce looking Tonks, who had taken quite a liking to Harry and refused to accept that statement.

 **Lily comforted her husband and Sirius looked down at the ground deep in thought. He understood what James meant. It was not only disturbing but a little heart breaking to see such a young boy in battle and taking other's lives so mercilessly.**

Rage at Voldemort and sadness for Harry were the two emotions shared by all, even the usually unsympathetic Snape.

 **Before they could say anything else Damien reappeared in the room, holding lots of refreshments. He took in the sight of his mother, her arms wrapped up around his father, who was looking really defeated and his uncle Sirius also looking very upset.**

 **"Is everything okay?" he asked as he dumped the goodies on his father's bed.**

'No,' Damien thought, taking in the expressions of the rooms occupants, before gazing at his brothers face in the photograph, smiling sadly at it as Harry pointed at him. 'Everything is not okay, but it will be.'

 **"Well it is now, that you got chocolate frogs and sherbet pops!" said his father while taking one each of his favourite candy and looking at Damien as if he were Father Christmas.**

 **Damien sighed and ripped open a chocolate frog of his own and watched it jump up and down on his dad's bed. Honestly, he didn't think his father would ever grow up.**

 **xxx**

 **Harry walked**

Everyone noticeably perked up at the mention of Harry, the twins going as far as to let out a cheer.

 **steadily over to his room. His mind and body thoroughly exhausted from the lesson he had just had with Lucius Malfoy.**

"Well, now we have conformation that he's a Death Eater!" Sirius bounced excitedly in his seat. He hated the man Cissy had married, and was thrilled that she had rebelled against both him and the 'Dark Lord' he served, brining Dumbledore the book.

"We can't arrest him." Tonks grumbled, to Sirius' outraged exclamation of,

"WHY?!"

"Because," Moody answered for her, "We don't have proof. The Minister won't accept the excuse, 'Oh a book telling us all about the future of the Potters dead son told us!' Now will he?"

"No." Sirius sulked.

"And if you were thinking straight, Black, and not getting distracted by 'family' matters, you would know that." Severus sneered. He was pleased Lucius wouldn't be arrested, as a long time friend of the Malfoys. He was even Draco's godfather, for Merlins sake.

 **At least he had managed to finally get to grips with the Lacerate curse.**

"The Lacerate curse?" James chocked out, devastated that his son knew such a dark curse. The Aurors, Arthur, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Bill and Charlie all looked shocked, with the rest of the room sitting in confusion, not knowing what the 'Lacerate curse' was.

"James?" Lily questioned, but he just shook his head sadly.

"I can't believe Harry knows how to perform _that_." Arthur looked and sounded depressed.

"And after only one lesson too." Tonks added softly.

"The boys powerful, that's for sure." Moody grumbled, impressed despite himself.

"We shouldn't be surprised," McGonagall forced out, "After all, the boy can perform... Unforgivables." She looked at the Potters apologetically, and received sad smiles in return. They might not be happy about it, or approve, but it was true, and they couldn't change that.

 **It was a very difficult hex but he had managed in the end.**

 **Harry's room was located in a secret location of the castle that was Lord Voldemort's home. Harry had always known his self importance but had never quite given up the urge of exploring.**

Remus nudged James. "Sounds like someone I know."

 **However an incident when he was seven years old had taught Harry the hard way to keep himself a secret.**

"In-Incident?" Lily stuttered out, looking at James worriedly. He answered her wordless question with a shrug, looking nervous himself. What kind of incident could make their son scared and cautious?

 **So his father had an entire wing of the castle dedicated to Harry.**

Damien squashed down the jealousy welling within him. He would never trade his childhood for Harry's, no matter how many cool things Harry had. Damien had his parents, and that was enough for him.

I wasn't enough for Ron though, as the youngest boy in his family he always wanted and demanded more from his parents, no matter how much he loved them. He opened his mouth to complain about the unfairness of it but was interrupted by Hermione's sharp elbow digging into his ribs. He cowered before her equally sharp glare, keeping his mouth shut.

 **As a child he had spent many hours exploring his surroundings and had endless adventures here.**

Lily smiled sadly. 'At least he spent some time acting like the little boy he was,' she thought.

 **Harry opened his door and entered his chamber. It was a huge room and had everything Harry would ever need for training, relaxing and generally anything else he wanted.**

"Cool." Fred breathed. "Well not the training cause euch!" Here he pulled a disgusted face, shaking his head, making Ginny giggle. "But all the rest is cool."

 **He strode over to his huge wardrobe and flicked it open wandlessly.**

"Wandlessly" Hermione mouthed.

 **He took out a pair of casual dark blue robes to replace his dark green ones.**

Dumbledore frowned at the Slytherin colours. 'That will have to change once he comes to Hogwarts.' He thought.

 **He caught himself in the mirror and stood for a moment just looking at the reflection.**

Lily squeezed James' hand eagerly as he grinned. Beaming Sirius excitedly announced, "bet five galleons he looks like James."

Lily didn't bother to tell him off for talking, impressed he had managed to last as long as he did. "No one will be stupid enough to take that bet, Pads." Remus said (Ron horridly closed his mouth as Hermione smirked - in his defence he never even knew Harry existed, let alone what he looked like). "Besides," Remus smiled, "He won't look exactly like James." He sighed smiling sadly at the photo of little Harry on the table, "He'll have Lily's eyes."

 **He never gave his appearance a lot of heed and it was not needed since he had a natural ease of looking good no matter what.**

"Well, I don't know who he got that from." Sirius smirked at Lily and James, who glared back.

"Probably from all the time he spent with me." Remus smugly ran a hand through his hair. Tonks giggled quietly, looking at him adoringly. Sirius saw and waggled his eyebrows at her, causing her to turn red. She used her unique ability to change her skin tone back to normal before anyone else saw.

 **He ran a hand in his usual messy locks and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.**

"Messy locks." Sirius looked over at James, who ran his hand through his own messy hair and positively beamed.

 **As he did this the light caught his unusual scar and illuminated it against his forehead.**

"His scar." Lily whispered.

"The only thing marring his appearance, I bet he hates it." Sirius stated, to nods from everyone.

 **Harry traced the scar slowly with his fingers. It was the only thing about his appearance that he liked.**

"HUH?!" Cried the whole room.

 **His messy black hair, sparkling green eyes and the rest of his features were of someone that he despised with all his might.**

"Despises?" Lily whispered to the silent room. "But why?" It was as if these words broke a dam, as the room flooded with noise.

"I don't understand?"

"Why?"

"Despise with all his might?"

"Makes no sense-"

"Merlin-"

"James, Lily, I'm sure he doesn't mean it-"

"Probably just confused-"

"Brainwashed-"

'Most likely-"

"Doesn't know what he's talking about-"

"Raised by Voldemort, bound to have some repercussions-"

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore cried, silencing the room at once. "The book will provide the answers, so, if you will Mr Black." He nodded at Sirius, who started reading again.

 **His father had not allowed him to change his appearance, no matter how much Harry had begged him.**

Silent tears streamed down Lily's face as James clutched at he arm desperately.

 **Harry tilted his head slightly and smiled as he took off his green robes. Although he was only sixteen years old he had already achieved the body of a warrior.**

"Sixteen is too young to be a warrior." McGonagall whispered, scandalised.

 **His arms and chest were already muscled and he had worked hard to get his body to be that way. Endless hours of practise and training had resulted in a very well formed body and mind that Harry couldn't help but be a little proud of. He wasn't very tall or short. For his age he was perfect. If Harry had been at school, like all the normal boys of his age, he would have been very popular with the girls.**

Hermione and Ginny blushed at the mental image, glad that no one was looking in their direction, as they were all so absorbed in the book. Hermione's blush faded as she thought of Ron, her first crush. Honestly how that boy was still oblivious...  
Ginny's face remained flaming as she struggled to remove the image from her head. Every time she succeeded she could feel those strong arms encircling her, and her face went bright red again.

 **Harry had just dressed into his casual robes when there was a knock on his door. Harry flicked his door open wandlessly and saw Lucius Malfoy standing at his doorstep.**

 **Harry wasn't surprised to see him. There were only two Death Eaters that could enter his wing, without giving the password and one of them was Lucius Malfoy.**

"Bet the other one is Bella." Sirius muttered.

"Most likely." Dumbledore smiled, completely undeterred to the tension both Sirius and Tonks were feeling, due to Bellatrix being related to them. Although Tonks felt it to a smaller degree than Sirius, she was still saddened by her family members betrayal, especially after hearing the stories her mother would tell her about when she was a child growing up with her sisters. Bellatrix always seemed so loving in those stories... Tonks' face hardened, but perhaps that was just her mothers biased opinion.

 **"Yes?" Harry asked, wondering what he had forgotten to say as he had spent the last four hours with him.**

 **"I just wanted to congratulate you once again. It is unheard of to be able to learn the Lacerate curse in just one session." Lucius said, with a hint of a smile.**

 **"Most of the things I do are unheard of." Harry replied with a smirk.**

Sirius whistled. "Cocky." Remus stated. "Arrogant, over-confident-"

"Sounds like a certain someone I know," Lily interrupted, smirking at her husband. Damien roared with laughter at the look on his dads face.

 **Lucius couldn't help beam with pride over Harry. He had known Harry since he was brought to Lord Voldemort and over the years had developed a growing compassion for the raven haired teen. It was him that had fondly named Harry the 'Dark Prince'.**

"Of course he did." Sirius sneered. He had always hated Lucius, and despised the fact that Cissy chose to marry him. Snape looked disgruntled, but didn't comment. The Malfoy's were long time friends of his, he was even the godfather of their only son. He never told everyone of his exact relationship with Draco and the rest of the Malfoys, fearing that they would believe him to be a traitor if they found out.

 **Lucius was very proud that Draco had become best friends with the Dark Lord's heir**

Silence.

"Get him." Lily directed the command at the old Headmaster, who merely looked at Snape. Severus stood and hurried out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

The room waited in shocked silence for his return. Ron broke the disbelieving atmosphere with a frustrated cry.

"Ron? Ron what's wrong?" Molly questioned, concerned for her son.

"Malfoys friends with him, that's what!" Ron hissed. "He beat me, again!"

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione scolded. "You should be focusing on something other than your petty feud with Malfoy, and your jealousy."

"Like what?" Ron rudely questioned.

"Like the fact that Harry had a friend." The room fell into shocked silence at this, as Hermione elaborated. "I, for one, am glad that Malfoy is Harrys friend, it means he had one." Ron contemplated this before nodding.

"Your right, I'm sorry. I can't believe Malfoy kept it a secret though."

"You would be surprised what one would do when threatened with death, Weasley." Heads snapped to the door, which had silently opened to admit the two Slytherins. "That was the Dark Lords warning, well threat, after all." The young blonde continued, gracefully sitting down on the couch with his Head of House. "Snape explained everything on the way." Draco curtly informed Dumbledore, before settling back in his seat, relaxed.

"He threatened to kill you?" Ginny gasped.

"No." Draco stated. "He threatened to kill my parents in front of me." Ginny's flew to her mouth in shock as Hermione gasped. "He threatened to torture me." Draco continued calmly, as if the threat didn't bother him. "Shouldn't you be reading?" He sneered at Sirius, raising an eyebrow delicately at him. "If you don't know how, just pass it to someone who can. No use embarrassing yourself."

Sirius growled and began to read.

 **since that would ensure Draco's success in the wizarding world once it was under Lord Voldemort's control. He knew that Draco had been saved from Lord Voldemort by Harry many times, as Draco's arrogance and tendency not to follow rules had caused much embarrassment.**

Draco smirked, remembering times spent with his closest friend. Lily saw this, and restrained herself from asking him to tell her about her son, remembering the comment Harry made earlier in the book about despising them. If he did, then it was highly likely that the notion was shared by his best friend.

 **Luckily the growing friendship the two boys shared had made life very easy for the Malfoy family and, if it was possible, they were now even more arrogant and obnoxious.**

Draco frowned at that, before shrugging. Harry had said it enough times for him to accept the fact that it was probably true.

 **"I would like to be there when you perform this curse." Lucius said carefully.**

"Not going to happen, father." Draco snorted.

 **Harry looked over at him before replying. He had gone over this many times with him.**

 **"I told you. I like working alone." Harry said as he closed the door to his wardrobe.**

 **"I know, and I respect your decision. It's just, I would like to see you in a duel. It would be a sight to remember." Lucius said.**

 **Harry raised an eyebrow at him.**

 **"Well, you can't. Deal with it." Harry replied, cutting the conversation short.**

The blonde Slytherin sniggered.

 **Lucius didn't say anymore. He knew better than to argue with Harry.**

 **Before he could say anymore the door behind him opened again. Thinking that it was probably Bella, as she was the only other person who could come to Harry's room, Lucius turned around with a sneer on his face.**

 **"I told you Harry would learn it in one session, Bella."**

"Five sickles says it's not Bella." Fred whispered in his twins ear.

"Your on." George whispered back.

 **His sneer slipped off his face when he saw that it was actually Lord Voldemort standing before him. Without another word, the aristocrat Malfoy fell to his knees and bowed to his Lord.**

George sighed, fishing the money out of his pockets and handing it to his smirking brother.

 **Harry looked on with a little distaste. He never found the whole, 'obey me and behave like I am God' thing very appealing. The mere thought that soon people will be doing that in front of him made him feel slightly nauseous.**

'Interesting.' Dumbledore thought.

 **"Leave us." Voldemort said in his high cold voice.**

 **At once, Lucius Malfoy rose to his feet and left the room. Harry waited until Malfoy had left before addressing his father. He was surprised to see him in his room. Usually he summoned Harry to see him.**

"Like a dog at his masters beck and call." Moody stated, to frowns. James opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Draco's laughter. Confused he, along with everyone else, turned to look at the laughing boy.

"Better not let Harry hear you say that." Draco said, amusement clear in his tone, "He might just kill you." Taken back, no one said anything, until Sirius cleared his throat to break the silence before reading.

 **"Is everything alright, father?" Harry asked, a tinge of worry in his voice.**

 **Voldemort took a moment to observe the teen standing before him. The sound of Harry's voice alone was enough to calm him down.**

'What?' was the thought running through the majority of the rooms head.

 **"Everything is fine." He answered before walking further into the room.**

 **Harry looked at his father. He knew something was bothering him. It wasn't all that hard to figure it out. But Harry didn't say anything to contradict him. He knew his father would bring up the reason for his visit sooner or later.**

James winced every time Sirius reluctantly read out the word 'father'.

 **Sure enough, Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out a small box. He held it in his hand for a moment before handing it to Harry.**

 **Wordlessly, Harry opened it and stared at the sight before him. Inside the small box was a silver pendant. It was in the shape of a serpent that had two heads on either side of its intertwined body. The eyes of the serpent were a shimmering green colour that seemed to almost hypnotize you.**

'Cool,' Draco thought, 'gonna have to get Harry to show me that.'

 **Harry looked up at his father with a questioning look.**

 **"This belonged to our great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin. I want you to have it." Voldemort explained, reading his heir's thoughts.**

Eyes widened around the room at the knowledge of where the gift came from.

 **Harry was now eyeing the pendant with an awed expression. Voldemort loved it when he managed to bring out a childhood expression from Harry.**

 **"But this pendant has another special aspect to it. This pendant has a piece of my soul in it, so I only see it fitting that you have it with you at all times."**

"We have to destroy that pendant." Dumbledore announced. "I cannot explain it, but it is necessary if we wish to defeat Voldemort." The Order members nodded, even the underage students looked determined to get their hands on the pendant. Draco noted that he would also have to warn Harry to keep all future presents from his father even safer than he already does.

 **Harry's expression changed from awe to sudden understanding. He looked down at the pendant before fixing his stare to his father's face.**

 **"Why are you giving it to me?" Harry asked in his most controlled voice.**

 **Voldemort kept his eyes fixed to Harry as he answered.**

 **"I want you to always remember who you are." Was the simple answer.**

"What does that mean?" Bill wondered, to silence.

 **Harry felt his heart leap in his chest. He knew what brought this to his father's mind. He reached into the box and took out the beautiful pendant. He slipped the chain over his head and let the pendant, his father's Horcrux, sit on his chest, next to his heart.**

James and Lily flinched at the thought of a part of that monsters soul resting so close to their sons heart.

 **Without taking his eyes away from his father, Harry spoke.**

 **"I'll always be your son." Harry said. "I don't have to be reminded of who I am. I know what you're thinking, but that's not the truth. Just because I never managed to kill him doesn't mean anything. I'm your son, and your son alone. I'm not a Potter, I never was." Harry finished, his voice reduced to a whisper.**

"What?" Lily sobbed, tears streaming down her face. "What does he mean, 'never was?'" She turned to Dumbledore for answers, but it was Draco who snapped,

"Don't act like you don't know Potter." James stood from the couch, outraged.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. Draco rose from his position, and moved to join James in standing in the middle of the room, shouting,

"Don't pretend Potter! You know damn well what I'm talking about! HARRY TOLD ME EVERYTHING!" The last part came out as a roar. James briefly stepped back, and Draco stepped closer whispering, "No wonder he hates you." He looked James up and down. "You disgust me." Draco turned away, but James roughly grabbed his arm spinning him back around. Draco looked up at the slightly taller man, fear in his eyes even as he hissed, "You going to hit me, Potter?"

James let go of Draco, stepping back in shock. "No. I would never hit a child, no matter how much they deserve it."

Draco sneered, turning and walking back to his seat muttering, "could have fooled me." Only Dumbledore heard him, he frowned as he considered what the young Malfoy could possibly mean.

Sirius awkwardly cleared his throat to read.

 **Voldemort felt the worry lift from his mind. He had put a lot of work into Harry. It was frightening to think that after all he had done and all the effort he had put into raising Harry, he could still have any compassion for the Potters.**

'What?' Draco thought, sitting up straight in surprise. 'What could that mean?... I have to talk to Harry.' He slumped back down, arranging his cool, calculating mask back over his face in a matter of seconds. Only Snape noticed the Slytherins slip up.

 **Voldemort walked over to Harry and placed his hands on his shoulders.**

 **"You are always going to be my son, I know that. No one is ever going to take you away from me." He said carefully.**

"Oh we will." Sirius growled. Draco frowned at that. Did they want to take Harry away from his father to hurt him, or save him.

 **Harry looked a lot more relaxed. He looked down at the pendant and a look of panic crossed his face.**

 **"My assignments, what if something happens to this on one of my assignments. What if…"**

 **"Don't worry, the pendant has many charms placed on it including a non breakable one. Only you or I would be able to take it off once you are wearing it. No matter what happens, it can't be taken from you."**

"Damn." Moody growled. "Can't destroy it unless he takes it off."

 **Voldemort smiled again as he saw the worry lift away from Harry's emerald eyes and they shone like bright jewels at the thought of having something like this with him.**

 **"Thank you, father." Harry said before tucking the pendant underneath his robes. "Just don't tell Bella you gave me this. I don't think she'll ever recover." Harry said with a playful smirk.**

 **Voldemort laughed, something that only Harry managed to make him do, and both father and son headed for the door. It was time for dinner.**

Draco casually stood, gracefully walking over to a desk that popped up in the corner. He sat down, aware of the suspicious gazes on his back, and slowly started to write down his letter. He scribbled the letter on one paper, and some potions nonsense on the other.

"What are you doing?" Moody snapped, limping over to where Draco was seated. The Slytherin smoothly slid his letter under the 'potions work'.

"Potions." He looked up at Moodys scarred face and smirked. "Is that a crime?" He stood up. "Going to throw me in Azkaban?" Moody looked over Malfoy's shoulder at the piece of paper, noting the scribbled potions work. He gestured for Snape to come over.

"Is this your Potions work?" He snapped, gesturing towards the paper. Snape leant over, examining the work. He turned and raised a greasy eyebrow at Malfoy in a silent question, who held his gaze before quickly blinking twice in response. Mad-Eye was too occupied with reading the parchment on the desk to bother watching them, and therefore missed the silent exchange.

"Yes." Snape finally said. "Yes it is." Alastor grumbled, before nodding and lumbering away. Snape grabbed Malfoy tightly by the arm, making the boy wince, hissing in his ear, "be careful," before striding back to his seat. Molly clapped her hands together causing many to jump.

"How about something to eat?" She asked, and Ron's stomach growled. Malfoy sat down and returned to his letter.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So, the reason this was so late was that I kept debating with myself on whether to add a part in, or take it out. I kept putting it in, then changing it, then taking it out, then putting it in, the taking it out, then putting it in, then changing it again, then taking it out. This, combined with Exams and Assignment, made it difficult to complete this chapter. But, I did it, it's done.**

 **In 2 weeks I'm on holidays, which means the updates should get a bit more regular. Hooray!**

 **Anyway, Draco made an appearance! YAY! Please review, and let me know what you think should be in Draco's letter to Harry and, more importantly, if Harry should reply...**

 **Thanks guys**

 **Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


	8. Chapter 8

**I LIIIIIIVVVVEEEE! Hey guys. Don't be mad, I know I'm not updating frequently but I swear that I won't abandon this story. I also have big plans for other stories, I want to do a watching Merlin series fan fiction, set before Gwaine leaves on his trip in Season Five, that will have all the original members of the round table (that are alive) watching Merlin Season 1-5. This should then lead into a story of them trying to prevent the events they witness in Season Five (like, oh I don't know, someone *cough* Merlin *cough* treating Mordred a little differently so he doesn't turn evil). Anyway, let me know what you think about that idea.**

 **Thank you Xartimus for your review. To answer your question, I believe that the members of the room blame Voldemort for Harry's actions. Every time Harry does something horrific, someone, or everyone, will look at the photo of Harry that was placed on the table in the centre of the room, to remind themselves of his previous innocence. Despite being horrified by the terrible things he does, they don't get mad at him, and aren't disgusted with him, aiming all ther bad feelings at Voldemort, blaming him for turning Harry into a killer. However, certain peoples feelings may change when they discover that Harry 'killed' the Longbottoms...**

 **As always, nothing belongs to me. A rather depressing thought. Anything recognisable is the wonderful J.K. Rowlings, and Damien is Kurinoones, as well as Harrys background and the plot of the story.**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

Molly jumped off of the comfortable couch she was seated on, marching over to Liky an yanking the younger woman out of her chair. Keeping a firm grip on the other redheads hand, Molly asked, "Will you make food with me Lily? You're so much better at multitasking that I am." Lily smiled in acceptance, ignoring the blatant lie Molly told. The older woman was an expert multitasker, something she excelled at due to the demands of taking care of and raising seven children.

Standing together and looking around the room, both women ignored the curious stares they were receiving as they appeared to do nothing. "Mum?" Damien asked, "What are you doing? You said you would make food."

"And we will Damy," Lily smiled at her son, "just as soon as we find a kitchen to cook in."

Almost as if these words were a command, a kitchen sprung to life at the far side of the room. The witches and wizards watched in awe as benches unfolded like cardboard boxes assembling themselves, a fridge slid across the room into its spot by a stove/oven that descended from the roof. Pots and pans, well, popped into place inside one cupboard, knives zooming around before slotting into a knife holder on the bench. James ducked as all sorts of ingredients flew over his head performing loop-de-loops before resting either in the pantry or fridge.

Almost as soon as it had begun, everything stopped, leaving a gleaming replica of Lily Potters kitchen situated about ten meters away from the 'reading area', and as far away from a furiously scribbling Draco as possible.

"Well then." Molly smiled. "What shall we make?"

As the women scrambled over to the kitchen to prepare some tasty food, followed by the twins who, thanks to years of making tasty treats for their shop, were actually very good, creative cooks, a blond headed Slytherin was debating what to write in his letter.

 _Harry,_ 'No that's too obvious.' Draco thought, erasing it with a quick spell. He couldn't afford to be caught writing to his friend, lest the occupants of the room demanded that Draco invite Harry to join them, something the blond boy was certain his friend wouldn't appreciate. That ruled out writing in English. Draco mentally reviewed all the languages both himself and his friend knew, silently cursing the fact that despite numerous attempts, Harry was unable to teach him Parseltounge. He hesitated, before deciding to write in Latin. 'It is,' he thought to himself, 'after all, not very well known. Just have to make sure that muggle loving old fool doesn't read it.' With that in mind, he began to write.

 _Henricus,_

 _Nunc autem scripsi vobis non putatis vos certiores et excting, alia vice in die amet.  
_ _Sicut superius cubiculum aliud accitus ad librum. Hoc libro de Harrius eam tibi. Alter locus est in hac misera tanti incolarum, aut tua tamen casu vocandi casus habes hic tuorum parentum vicibus. Certiorem te expetam conabor, quid agatur, non tamen obsecro te certiorem obscuris Dominum nec usquam._

 _Quod_

Draco.

 **(1)**

Finished, he sealed the letter and quietly snapped his fingers. A house elf popped unseen into the room next to him. "Take this," He silently hissed, thrusting the letter in to the elves shaking hands, "and deliver it to the Dark Prince. Make sure no one else sees you."

"Yes Master Malfoy." The elf bowed, and disappeared with a _crack_ , that Draco masked with a cough. Pleased with himself, he gracefully stood and strode over to the dining table the others were seated at, sliding into place beside his Head of House.

* * *

The meal was a silent affair, all conversation cut off after Lily received a stony glare from Draco after enquiring about Harry. James looked furious, wanting to teach the Slytherin some manners, but remained seated next to his wife as she ate. Once everyone was finished, there was a murmur of "That's lovely, very nice, well done Molly, Lily, boys." Before everyone rose and moved to the reading area, sitting down on the same couches as before. Lily muttered a spell, causing all the dishes to rise and zoom over to the sink, washing, drying and putting themselves away. She joined her husband on the couch, and waited for someone to read.

Fred, after a moments hesitation, picked the book up and cleared his throat. He continued coughing away until his twin elbowed him sharply in the side. "Get on with it," George muttered, rolling his eyes. Smirking, Fred began to read.

 **Plan to Capture**

"Capture?" Damien perked up, "as in, capture Harry?"

"Most likely, Mr Potter," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he saw the excitement his answer brought to Damien.

 **Harry walked silently through the grounds. He was heading back after a few hours of training. He knew that all the Death Eaters were inside the Manor but he still kept a hold of his mask in his hand, just in case he needed to use it.**

"That's depressing." Ron announced suddenly.

"What is?" Hermione inquired.

"Well, he has to wear that mask all the time, right? He can never be seen, so he has to wear that thing. It'd be bloody annoying, if you ask me."

"Better than the alternative," Draco piped up.

"Alternative?" Ginny asked.

"Yes Weasley." The blond boy sneered, "If a Death Eater sees him without his mask on, and goes about spreading rumours that a boy who looks like a younger version of James Potter with green eyes," Lily and James noticeably brightened at hearing this, sitting up straighter with mile-wide grins on their faces, "then the 'light' side," Draco mimicked quotation marks with his hands as he said this, "is bound to find out about it, and stage a 'rescue'."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Sirius demanded.

"Because Harry doesn't want to be with you lot," Draco sneered, "he would consider your 'rescue' a kidnapping." James and Lily deflated at this, but didn't lose hope.

"That's because Voldemort has brainwashed him." James defended. "Once he finds out the truth, he will want to be with us, his family." Lily nodded, but Draco just shook his head disgustedly.

"And when the people in this room find out what you did, they won't want to be anywhere near you. Unless," he looked around the room suspiciously, "they were all involved too."

"What are you talking about?" Lily heatedly demanded.

"Never mind that!" Severus Snape snapped suddenly, "if we read, there is a high chance that you can find the answers to all of your questions. These constant interruptions grow tiresome."

Fred hurried to continue when he saw Sirius and Remus open their mouths to retaliate.

 **Harry was beyond tired. He had trained for nearly five hours straight.**

"Five hours?" Hermione squeaked, quailing under the glare Severus sent her way.

 **He never usually spent that kind of time training**

Sighs of relief were heard, no one liking the idea of Harry wearing himself down by training so much. They liked the idea that he was possibly training to kill even less, but pushed the thought to the back of their minds, determined to only think the best of Harry.

 **but lately it was all he wanted to do. He knew it was the pent up frustration inside him that wanted out and this was the only way out.**

"He could do something else." Ginny meekly said.

"He does, he goes on assignments and kills people." Draco muttered, however in the silence of the room, everyone heard.

"I'm thinking that we get him into reading when he comes to live with us," James told Lily, who nodded in agreement.

 **Well, this and going on assignments.**

Draco smirked.

 **Harry continued walking through the woodland area that separated his training grounds from the main Manor. Just as he walked deeper into the woodland he heard it, a sound behind him. Harry didn't stop walking but he instinctively strained to hear where the sound was coming from.**

"Nice." Moody nodded.

 **His wand was safely tucked in the upholster on his arm. Harry continued walking, making it look like he didn't notice that someone was following him.**

"Very nice." Kingsley agreed.

 **He could hear the footsteps behind him clearly now.**

 **It all happened in an instant.**

 **With one hand Harry threw on his mask and with the same hand he reached for his wand. He turned around on the spot and blindly grabbed the person that was sneaking up on him. Harry's hand was wrapped around the person's neck before he realised who it was. Harry slammed the person into the nearest tree before aiming his wand at their throat.**

"Amazing." Tonks clarified. "Simply, amazing."

 **He was more than surprised to see the blond boy in his grip, moaning at the pain of being slammed against a tree.**

"Asshole." Draco grumbled. "He's a paranoid asshole."

"That's you?" Ron asked, shocked.

"No, it's his other blond friend, Weasley."

"I thought he didn't have other friends, Malfoy?"

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione shook her head, ignoring Ron's indignant "What?"

 **"Ow! Paranoid much, Harry?!" the boy said angrily.**

"Very," Draco drawled.

 **Harry smirked behind his mask and released him. Harry reached over and took off his mask before pocketing his wand.**

"So he can be seen around you?" Hermione asked. Draco stared at her, before impersonating the Defence Professor, slowing saying

"Obviously." In a pompous tone. Fred and George sniggered, before catching themselves. They weren't going to be caught laughing at a joke a Malfoy made.

 **"Draco, why were you sneaking up on me?" Harry asked his childhood friend.**

"I'm not sneaking! I just don't want to get caught!" Draco exclaimed.

"Get caught? By who?" Draco ignored Molly Weasley's question, focusing on the book with a pointed look. Molly got the message, the book would answer her question where Draco wasn't going to.

 **Draco Malfoy was rubbing the back of his head and shot Harry an angrily look.**

 **"I wasn't _sneaking_ anywhere! I was just being quiet, that's all." He said.**

 **Harry smirked in response.**

 **"Afraid father would catch you?" Harry asked.**

"What, doesn't he like you?" Ron smirked.

"Hates me, wants me dead." Draco flippantly said, drawing many concerned looks from the occupants in the room.

 **It was no secret the Lord Voldemort hated Draco Malfoy. He blamed him for distracting Harry from his training and his lessons.**

"More like he distracts me." Draco said, grimacing, "I still haven't forgiven him for flinging those bat droppings at me." The Marauders, Damien, Ron, Tonks, Fred and George roared with laughter.

"Sounds like you, eh Prongsie?" Sirius managed to choke out around laughter. James nodded, still unable to contain his laughter. Soon they were joined by others, who didn't necessarily laugh out loud but did smile wide. The laughter died down as people realised that they weren't laughing because it was that funny, but because they were relieved that Harry was acting like a child, instead of the warrior he was trained as. When the last few slightly hysterical giggles died down, Fred began reading again.

 **Draco didn't say anything but cast a wary glance around him.**

 **"See, this is why you should come over to my house." Draco told him.**

 **Harry laughed in response. They started walking towards the Manor. Draco was a lot more relaxed now. If he was with Harry, then he was fine, even facing Lord Voldemort was possible if Harry was by his side.**

The smiles brought about by the strength of the two boys friendship were quickly replaced by looks of horror when Fred read the next line.

 **If he was alone, then there was the chance that he wouldn't make it back home.**

"Wh-What?" Hermione made a strangled sound.

"And you still go?" A very pale James asked.

"Well, of course." Draco said in a 'duh' tone, "Harrys my friend, I have to visit him."

"That's very brave of you Mr Malfoy, and loyal. You would make an excellent Gryffindor-" Dumbledore cut himself off when he saw the look of disgust on Draco's face. 'Maybe not,' he thought.

 **"So, when did you get back?" Harry asked as the trudged their way up the hill.**

 **"I got back ages ago, but father thought it was best to stay away for a while. He said you were busy with things, so I had to sit around and get bored senseless for a few weeks." Draco replied.**

"Hate it when that happens." Draco pouted, crossing his arms. Lily smiled, his behaviour reminding her of when Damien couldn't see his friends.

 **"I had assignments." Harry answered simply.**

James flinched. His son couldn't spend time with his best friend, being a teenager, because he was off killing people.

 **"I wish I could go on an assignment with you." sighed Draco.**

 **Harry snorted and gave Draco a funny look.**

 **"You, in battle! I would like to see that!" Harry said while silently loving the look of incredulity that appeared on his friend's face.**

"Why not? I'm a good dueller?" Draco said in a dignified voice.

 **"What! Why not? I am a good dueller!" he replied in a dignified voice.**

Damien snorted in amusement and Ron chuckled. Draco glared at them both.

 **"You would probably keep on asking the opponent if your hair had fallen out of place." laughed Harry as Draco threw him a dirty look.**

"Like you would know anything about looking good, with that messy hair." Draco laughed.

 **"It's no crime to look good, but of course you wouldn't know anything about that! When was the last time you tried brushing that mop you call hair?" Draco asked while shooting Harry a half heartened glare.**

Draco struggled to not blush at the stares he was receiving.

 **Harry just shrugged and ran his hand through his hair while replying:**

 **"Not everyone is as high maintenance as you, Draco."**

Said boy scowled, mentally rethinking his choice to be Harrys friend.

 **Harry watched his best friend fumble around trying to find a good enough insult to throw back at him. He had gone quite red.**

 **"Yeah, well you're a…"**

 **"A what?" asked a high cold voice.**

Draco gulped. The quiet sniggers that had been going around the room as the two boys traded insults ceased immediately.

 **Draco spun around to see Lord Voldemort standing behind him. His red, merciless eyes were fixed on him. Draco fell to his knees at once as he was brought up to do.**

The Order members curled their lips in disgust at that. They despised the way children of Death Eaters were brought up to be submissive to Voldemort, considering it the equivalent of brainwashing. Perhaps if they weren't, half of the teens wouldn't even consider joining the man.

 **"I hope you were not about to insult my son, were you?" Voldemort asked, dislike lacing his words.**

 **"No, my Lord! I would never…" Draco started.**

 **"Leave!" Voldemort ordered him.**

 **Draco stood up and without as much as a backward glance at Harry, he made to leave. Lord Voldemort stopped the very pale and scared looking Draco and looked at him up and down with plain disgust on his face.**

Draco paled further and looked down, missing the concerned looks many threw his way.

 **"Young Malfoy. I understand it that you have come home for the holidays. I want to remind you that this is _not_ your home so I don't want to see you here!" He paused here to look over at Harry who was watching the entire scene with a curious look on his face.**

"He isn't going to interfere?" Ron looked scandalised.

"No. His very presence is interference enough. If he remains silent, the Dark Lord may even allow me to come back over." Draco muttered.

"How do you know that?" Tonks inquired her cousin.

"Experience. It's happened before."

 **"You may come here only when Harry wishes you to be here, otherwise stay away. Understand!"**

Draco raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'see?'.

 **"Y-yes M-master." Draco managed to stutter out before hastily leaving, not even looking back to see Harry glaring at Lord Voldemort.**

Draco smiled. "So he does defend me then." He shrugged at the curious looks he received. "What? I always thought he didn't care, found it funny or something. Good to know that's not the case."

"How come you didn't know he cared?" Lily asked.

"Harrys a hell of an actor." Draco laughed, relieved that his mate really did care about what happened to him.

 **Once Draco had disappeared from view, Lord Voldemort turned towards the dark haired boy to see him glaring at him. Harry never disrespected his father in front of company; he always waited until they were alone to do that.**

"Well, at least now I know why he never did it in front of me."

"He's very respectful of Voldemort's authority." The Headmaster mused. "That could be an issue we must address when extracting Harry from Toms care, and removing any prejudice opinions Tom has wormed into Mr Potters mind."

"Right." Fred said, awkwardly clearing his throat. "I'll just, continue then, shall I?" Without waiting for a response, he forged onwards.

 **"What?" asked Lord Voldemort as Harry continued to give him an icy glare.**

 **"I don't treat your friends that way." Harry said, eyes still locked with ruby red ones.**

"He has friends?" Sirius exclaimed, disbelieving.

 **"That is because I have no friends,**

"Oh."

 **I have no need for them and neither do you, especially no-good cowards like that young Malfoy."**

"Everyone needs friends, don't you dare deny my son that right!" James hissed.

'Why the hell do you care?' Draco thought, momentarily taken aback. 'He must be acting, keeping up appearances for the sake of those who don't know the truth.'

 **Harry folded his arms around his chest and looked at his father.**

 **"I don't _need_ Malfoy but it is nice to talk to someone who isn't _decades_ older than me!"**

"Gee, glad to know I'm wanted."

"He didn't say he doesn't _want_ you dear, just that he doesn't _need_ you." Molly gently explained.

"Thanks." Draco smiled a little, surprised by the amount of care in her voice. She sounded like she genuinely cared about his feelings, and wanted to make him happier.

 **Lord Voldemort smiled at Harry's comment and walked over to him. He placed his hands on both of Harry's shoulders and for a moment just stood over him. Harry looked up into his father's face and felt some of his anger fade away. 'He always does that with one look' thought Harry as he looked into his father's face.**

James winced and Lily chewed on her lip.

 **"Why do you have a problem with Draco?" asked Harry in a more hushed tone.**

 **"I don't have any problems with him. I just don't think he is worthy of being in close company with you. I don't like the disrespectful way he talks to you."**

"Its not disprespectful, its having a laugh!" Sirius suddenly felt very defensive of his relative. Said relative was very surprised by the protectiveness in Sirius' tone.

 **Lord Voldemort had overheard many conversations to know the way Draco Malfoy had talked to Harry. How he teased and sometimes even ridiculed him. It took everything Voldemort had, and Harry's intervention, to ensure that Draco Malfoy still had all limbs intact.**

"True." Draco nodded, once again missing the concerned looks being thrown his way. Molly had to resist the urge to shake him, and explain that there was nothing even remotely right about the way Voldemort treated him, so could he stop acting so damn casual about it! She took a shaky breath, before nodding to her concerned son to keep reading.

 **"Well, that's between me and Draco." Harry sighed, he was getting tired of arguing with his father.**

"Do they argue a lot?" James asked.

"I only know of the times Harry has told me about, so I really don't know." Draco explained. 'Like the time he found out Harry was sneaking off to fight muggles...' he thought, wincing when he remembered it was his fault the Dark Lord found out.

 **"Anyway, what are you doing out here? Is the meeting over?" Harry asked.**

 **"Yes, it's over. I was expecting you to be back in the Manor by this time. I wanted to see where you were. Now I see why you were held back." Voldemort said, looking in the direction Draco had run off in.**

"They only met a few minutes ago." Tonks hissed, joining Sirius in the 'lets defend our youngest relative who happens to be Harrys best friend and coincidentally very important in getting Harry back' campaign.

 **"I only met him a few minutes before you came. I lost track of time in training." Harry answered.**

 **Voldemort looked at Harry closely.**

 **"You've been training a lot more these days." He commented.**

 **Harry shrugged his shoulders.**

 **"It doesn't hurt to be more prepared."**

 **Voldemort didn't comment but walked Harry back to Riddle Manor.**

"I hate hearing about their relationship, they seem so close." Lily whispered to her husband, who nodded sadly.

 **xxx**

 **It was late in the evening and most of the members of the Order**

"Whoa scene change." Damien didn't know wether to be disappointed that he wasn't going to hear about his brother anymore, or relieved that he wouldn't have to learn more about to said brothers loyalty to Voldemort.

 **wanted nothing more than to go home. Lily sat again with James on one side and Sirius on the other.**

James and Sirius grinned at each other. They had always sat in those positions in Order meetings, in order to comfort and protect Lily. It was good to know she was still oblivious as to their reasoning behind it.

 **James had been released a week ago now and had already resumed his post as Auror.**

'Of course he did,' Lily thought fondly. 'Nothing can keep him from that job.'

 **She thanked all her Gods that James was okay. Thankfully there was no scarring, otherwise James would have had an ugly scar running from below his left ear all the way to the back of his neck, where the blade had cut him. She was brought out of her thoughts as Dumbledore stood up to start the meeting.**

Draco sat up, interested to learn as much about the Order of the Phoenix as he could. He was determined to tell Harry everything so that Voldemort's supporters could gain an advantage.

 **Albus Dumbledore took his position in front of the tired looking group of people.**

 **"Thank you all for coming." He started. He looked at the faces sitting before him before looking at James, Sirius and Kingsley. "It's true." He stated simply. "Voldemort has an heir."**

Everyone in the Order sighed at this, knowing that their future selves wouldn't take the news well.

 **The atmosphere in the room changed almost instantly. Surprised gasps were echoed as were distressed sighs. James looked at Lily and tried to give her a small smile, to comfort her. It didn't work.**

Just as the one he gave her now failed as well.

 **"How is this possible? How can no one know of his existence until now?" McGonagall asked.**

"Because he was hidden away, and forced to keep his identity a secret." McGonagall sadly answered her future self's question.

 **"I don't know, Minerva but Severus has confirmed to me that the boy who killed Larry Hunt was in fact Voldemort's son. His true name is not known and so he is referred to as the Dark Prince." Dumbledore replied.**

 **"I can't believe Voldemort managed to keep him a secret. This is just unbelievable." Tonks commented, shock written on her face.**

"Yeah!" Tonks agreed. "I mean, keeping him secret from all of his followers can't have been easy!"

 **"I believe that Voldemort kept him a secret from his own men. He was revealed to the Death Eaters only two years ago.**

"Then how come Snape didn't tell us about him?!" James demanded, looking rightfully furious with his childhood nemesis. "If this is some kind of petty payback, then I swear-"

"Honestly Potter, it's because I didn't know myself. I wasn't invited to the meeting, another sign that I don't have the Dark Lords full trust." Snape sneered.

James seemed content with that explanation, however Draco was shocked. Did that mean that his godfathers true loyalties lied with Dumbledore, and he was faking loyalty to the Dark Lord?

"You must have learnt about him after!" Sirius shot at Snape.

"Rumours I believed false-" Snape was cut off by Dumbledore this time.

"Severus you must report these things, wether you believe them false or not." Snape nodded once before looking away, frustrated.

 **Even now, no one has seen his face or knows his real name. Only the Death Eaters that are trusted and close to Voldemort have met with his son." Dumbledore said.**

"Like Bella and Malfoy." Sirius stated.

 **"How come Snape didn't tell us about him?!" James asked at once.**

 **"Because, Potter, I wasn't part of the meeting when he was revealed!" Snape answered back icily.**

 **"You must have learnt about him afterwards." Sirius added in.**

 **"There are many rumours floating around in that place. I didn't want to say anything until I saw anything with my own eyes." Snape curtly responded.**

There were a few titters at the conversation in the book that was so similar to the one held moments before.

 **"So he's the one who has been killing all those Death Eaters? You were right. The Dark Prince has been killing on Voldemort's orders." Arthur Weasley asked.**

Many winced, hating the truth in that statement.

 **Dumbledore looked at Snape before answering.**

 **"It seems that the Death Eaters found murdered in their homes had misgivings with Voldemort. It seems that Voldemort sends his son out to carry out what he likes to call 'assignments' and gets rid of those he feels are threatening him or are in his way."**

Lily shivered. Her boy was raised to kill.

 **Lily felt a shiver run up her spine. What a way for a child to be brought up.**

 **"Do you know what age he is? Has he come of age yet?" Molly asked.**

"No which means..." James trailed off, reluctant to finish his thought. Moody had no such problem, gruffly clarifying,

"It means that Potter can only grow more powerful, and dangerous."

"We need to get him as far away from Voldemort as possible before he comes of age." McGonagall shakily said. "Who knows what that boy will be able to do by then."

 **"We can't be certain but I think he is still under the age of seventeen. This is based on the information we have been able to gather." Here he gave Snape another appreciative nod before continuing.**

 **"He works alone. That is why he was never seen during a raid. He doesn't work alongside the Death Eaters. There has only been one instance where he was with a team of Death Eaters." Dumbledore faltered here and it took him a moment to gather his words.**

"What?" Lily said. "But Harry said that he only ever works alone?"

"I don't know." James shrugged. "Maybe when he was younger he needed protection?"

 **"It has been revealed that the Dark Prince was with the Death Eaters when they attacked the Longbottoms."**

"No." Lily gasped. Molly raised a shaky hand to cover her mouth and McGonagall paled. Tonks looked shocked, and their were tears forming in her eyes as she thought of the two people who she had always looked up to in the Order.

 **Lily gasped out loud as did most of the room. She looked over at the two empty seats directly in front of her. Everyone in the room was looking in that direction as well.**

"Oh Merlin, James..." Lily reached out a shaky hand to her husband, who gripped it like his life depended on it. He was praying to every god that he had ever heard of that Harry was only there, that he didn't do more...

 **"The Dark Prince was the one who tortured and killed the Longbottoms. He set them and their house on fire using a magical fire that killed them slowly, allowing them to be…burnt alive." Dumbledore stopped as he couldn't go on.**

Lily burst into tears. James and Damien had tears silently slipping down their faces. The Order members looked like they had been slapped, even Dumbledore and Snape were pale as ghosts. The children looked like they couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that Harry, someone around their age could possibly do such a horrendous deed...

"Brainwashed he was-"

"Oh Merlin-"

"Twisted, cruel act-"

"Made Harry do it, he did-"

"Possibly-"

"He's just a _boy_ -"

"Oh Merlin, Alice and Frank, he killed-"

"Didn't just kill, _tortured_ them-"

"He didn't want to, surely-"

"Must have been forced to, must have been!"

Moodys reaction was the worst. While others frantically tried to convince themselves of Harrys innocence, he didn't bother.

"He's a _monster_." He hissed.

"We know, Voldemort is a vile, disgusting creature, twisting Harry's heart, making him do that-" Molly started.

"Not Voldemort." He turned to James and Lily, "Your boys a monster."

"Alastor, please-"

"NO!" He roared, cutting Dumbledore off. "YOU CANT DEFEND HIM! HE KILLED THEM! HE TORTURED AND KILLED FRANK AND ALICE! HE'S A MONSTER! JUST LIKE THE ONE HE CALLS FATHER! YOU CAN PRETEND HE CAN BE FIXED ALL YOU WANT DUMBLEDORE BUT THIS!" He shook his head, pointing to the book, "THIS PROVES THAT HE'S BEYOND REDEMPTION! HE'S A COLD BLOODED KILLER, WHO'S MORE LIKELY TO SLAUGHTER EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM AS HE IS TO JOIN US! AND I DON'T WANT HIM! I DON'T WANT HIM NEAR ME! YOU CAN ALL ACCEPT HIM IF YOU BLOODY WELL WANT BUT I WON'T!" He sat down heavily, and a tear slid down his scarred face. "Alice was like a daughter to me, and that, that _thing_ killed her."

"Alastor-"

"Don't." This time it was Lily who cut Dumbledore off. She turned to Moody. "They were my friends, and to learn that my son killed them," she sobbed, before continuing shakily, "I-it kills me. Kills me. But I can't turn my back on him. I can't just not try to bring him back, he's my son, my baby boy, and I want him beside me. I _need_ him back." She took a shaky breath, before continuing, fire in her eyes, "and what he has done is unforgivable, but so help me if you hurt my boy, you will pay."

"I'm not going to hurt him, I'm going to kill him."

Draco smiled, and was seen by Moody. "What you laughing at, boy?"

"You try to kill Harry, and he will kill you."

"I've taken down wizards tougher than him." Moody sneered.

"I've seen him duel Voldemort and win." Draco shrugged as people gaped.

"Alastor, Harry is important. We cannot win without him. I beg of you to put revenge aside, and-"

"I'm sorry, Albus, but this time you ask to much." Moody grimly looked down. "This boy is just another animal I'm going to put down."

Silence followed his promise.

After a while, Fred began to read, causing a few to jump at the sudden sound of his voice.

 **The tension in the room had become unbearable.**

'Just like it is now.' Draco thought. 'I have to warn Harry to look out for Moody.' He didn't think to mention Lily Potters oddly protective behaviour, as he believed her to be acting for the sake of maintaining the image of a caring mother.

 **Suddenly every** **Auror had forgotten about Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They wanted the Dark Prince, to make him pay for the atrocious attack he had made on the Longbottoms.**

After a moments hesitation, the majority (minus Moody) decided that this wasn't what they wanted. They knew that Harry had to be punished, to be educated on his wrongdoings, to be made to feel guilty, but they still placed their blame on the one who raised him to kill, who brainwashed him from a young age. They still blamed Voldemort.

 **Frank had been a fellow Auror and his wife Alice had also been a member of the Order. Their deaths had affected them all and now that they knew who was directly responsible, they would do anything to bring their killer to justice.**

"And we will." Dumbledore said. "But he shall not be killed, nor physically punished." He turned to James and Lily, "with your permission, perhaps a few months in the Ministry prison."

"Yes." James said. "I think that would be for the best." Lily nodded in agreements, although she wasn't happy about it.

 **Lily fought the sob that was threatening to overtake her as she grabbed onto James' hand. Frank had been a good friend of James. When Harry had gone missing fifteen years ago, Frank and Alice had been there for her and James.**

"Oh Harry, why?" Lily cried, clutching onto her husband as Fred continued to read.

 **They were good people and did not deserve to suffer such an ill fate. The fire had taken 48 hours to put out and in the end there was nothing left of the bodies but ashes.**

 **"I know that this news is upsetting but we have to focus on what we have before us. This is a chance. If we can apprehend the Dark Prince then we can eliminate a good part of Voldemort's confidence. With the Dark Prince under arrest, we can easily get to Voldemort." Dumbledore explained.**

"That's true. Why didn't we think of that?" Tonks muttered to Kingsley.

"We were too focused on getting Harry back, we didn't think about strategic advantages it could have." He replied.

 **At this point, Kingsley stood up.**

 **"I am sorry to say this but we have not even been able to hurt him, let alone capture him. The boy is unpredictable. He uses spells that we have never even heard of. I don't think we can plan his capture."**

"How do we do it then?" James asked.

"See what future us does, and improve on it?" Sirius suggested.

 **The atmosphere in the room was already solemn and at Kingsley's words it plunged another couple of notches down.**

 **"Our only option is to study the boy. We can learn a lot from the way he battles." Moody said, giving his solution to the problem.**

 **James stood up so that every eye was now on him.**

 **"See, I think that's a problem. We don't have time on our side."**

 **Everyone stared at James as he made this revelation.**

 **"What do you mean 'we have no time' Potter!" snapped Snape.**

"Oh piss of Snivellus." Sirius muttered.

 **Sirius growled a little at him but Lily quietened him by placing a hand on his arm.**

 **"What I mean is simple, we have no time to study him, this boy is simply wiping the floor with us and he is not even seventeen yet. He only has the usual one third of his powers. If we don't capture him now then…well can you imagine what he will be like when he comes of age and gets his full powers?"**

Bill whistled.

"Powerful?" Ron guessed.

"Very." Hermione clarified.

 **James' words took their effect as everyone had a look of pure terror and dread on their face.**

 **"We need to know more information about him. We have to know what his weakness is, since everyone has at least one." Dumbledore said, as he eyed the Order's spy, Severus Snape.**

"What could his be?" Ginny asked.

"Loyalty." Hermione said. She blushed as everyone looked at her. "Well, he's loyal to those who raised him, maybe that could be used against him?"

"Maybe." Sirius said, starting to get an idea.

 **Snape looked at the Headmaster and felt that this was the time to report on his findings. He stood up so that everyone had turned their attention to him.**

 **"Well I think that everyone must realise his most obvious one, the Dark Lord." He paused to listen to the collective intake of breath. He continued. "I have found that the Dark Lord and the Dark Prince share a very close relationship. I have never seen the Dark Lord react to anyone the way he reacts to his son. Even the Dark Prince seems to be really connected to his father. He would gladly sacrifice himself if the Dark Lord asked him to."**

"What are the chances we can ask Voldy to do that?" Sirius piped up. A few people chuckled nervously.

 **At these words, Sirius spoke up.**

 **"What are the chances that we can ask You-Know-Who to do just that?"**

The repetition of this joke caused a few to laugh. (Fred, George, Damien and Ron)

 **Lily looked at him sharply, honestly he had no sense at all.**

"Hey." Sirius pretended to look offended, holding a hand over his heart dramatically. "You wound me Lily-flower."

 **"However" Snape continued after sending Sirius a glare. "I have found out that he is quite close to another one person. Bellatrix Lestrange." he looked straight into Sirius' eyes as he said the name of his cousin.**

 **Sirius' eyes darkened and a blush crept up onto his cheeks.**

Sirius blushed as everyone stared at him. He missed Bellatrix, and wished she had of come with him instead.

 **He and Bella had been very close when growing up but as they became young adults, Bella fell into the Black family's tradition, and took the Dark Mark. Sirius had to literally flee his home in order to save his life from his own family.**

"You did?" Damien looked at Sirius.

"Yeah Pup. They weren't nice people." Sirius sighed sadly.

"Where did you go?" The boy questioned.

"To your dads, of course. I was always welcome at the Potters."

"And you always will be." James whispered to him as Fred continued reading.

 **James looked over at his best friend and noticed his jaw clenched and his fists in tight balls. He glared back at Snape. 'He could have worded that differently' he thought. 'Slimy git!'**

Snape glared at James but didn't say anything.

 **Snape had a satisfied smirk on his face.**

 **"It turns out that Bellatrix has brought up the boy and cares a great deal about him. Although the boy shows resistance to her, he secretly cares about her too. I had to spend considerable time as a certain inner circle Death Eater to get this information."**

 **Snape paled slightly as the memory of being Lucius Malfoy came back to him. He had used up the whole supply of Polyjuice potion for that.**

Draco scowled. 'So he isn't loyal.' He thought, making note to tell Harry.

 **"So you're saying that in order to get to the boy we have to either get to You-know-who or Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked Kingsley Shacklebolt a little sarcastically.**

"Kingsley is incapable of sarcasm." Snorted Tonks. Remus laughed a little louder than most at that, turning pink at the knowing looks James and Sirius gave him.

 **Snape only responded by sending an icy glare his way and sat down. Albus Dumbledore looked sadly at the room full of defeated faces.**

 **Sirius rounded on Snape again.**

 **"How come you never saw the boy's face, I mean he can't walk around all day and night wearing that awful mask?"**

 **"I didn't go anywhere near the boy. He would have surely been able to realise what was going on as he is very close to Malfoy!" Snape answered in a much clipped tone.**

'Damn right he would.' Draco furiously thought.

 **"Thank you Severus. I know how hard this must have been for you to find out this information. Now we must come up with a foolproof plan."**

"Easier said than done." Arthur muttered.

 **Slowly the room began to formulate plans on what they could do and how they would manage to trick Lord Voldemort's prodigy into capture.**

 **Sirius slowly lifted himself from his chair and stood up. He looked directly at Albus Dumbledore.**

 **"I have an idea." he said slowly, everyone had turned to stare at him.**

 **"But I don't think you're going to like it."**

Sirius shrugged at the curious looks he received. "Hey, it's the future, I don't know." Truthfully he had an idea of what future him was planning, but he decided to keep it to himself.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **I had way to much fun with alliteration in this chapter. Snape sneered, Sirius stated, Draco drawled, Sirius shot, Severus Snape snapped suddenly... way to much fun. I laughed hysterically for ages after unintentionally writing that last one, only stopping when I was called a 'crazy hyena' by a disgruntled family member. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, the letter is written in English below, and as always please review and definitely let me know your thoughts on the Merlin idea, I want to know if its worth writing or not.**

 **(1)**

 **Harry,**

 **I write to you to inform you about an interesting, and exciting, turn of events in an otherwise boring day.** **Earlier I was summoned into a room like no other, in order to read a book. But this book, Harry it's about you!** **The other occupants in this room are miserable and not worth my time, or yours, however the disasters you have the misfortune of calling your biological parents are also here.** **I swear I shall endeavour to keep you informed as to what is happening, however I plead that you do not inform the Dark Lord about this, not yet anyway.**

 **Regards,**

 **Draco**

 **Until next time**

 **Mythology-Is-My-Religion.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am a horrible, horrible person. Seriously. Sorry. I have no excuse. Anyway, as promised, a chapter!**

 **And to all those amazing people who reviewed, thank you!**

 **EmeraldGrey57 - Awww thanks! That's so sweet! I'm not sure it's the best but rest assured that I will not abandon it!  
**  
 **demon19027 - *Salutes* Yes Sir!  
**  
 **LunaBlack - I don't know, I just thought that Harry would of told Draco about what 'The Potters' did to him. I only really started to think this is the second story, 'A Part of Me' though, because of Draco's reaction to being in Harry's pensive with Damien, almost like he knew what they were going to see.  
**  
 **Xartimus - I'm so glad! Please don't abandon me! I'm nothing without followers! Thanks for your review. It made me smile.  
**  
 **Psyco Queen - nice name. Thanks for reading.  
**  
 **Anne - I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU! I haven't really thought about doing any of Kurinoone's other stories, but I might. Just gotta finish this one first! Also, Dumbledore hasn't read the book, but when Narcissa gave it to him, he kinda got a brief summary of what has happened to Harry up to that point. He has no idea what the future holds! (;  
**  
 **Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, and please check out my new one. It's Supernatural, called 'Demon Child' and is inspired by the Darkness Within, but won't be a rip-off, I swear.  
**  
 **On with the story!  
**  
 **xxxx  
**  
 **Chapter Nine  
**  
Hermione grabbed the book from Fred and scanned her eyes over the title, gasping aloud as she did.  
"Hermione?" Ron asked, concern showing on his face. "'Mione what's wrong?" He added, as Hermione stared at the book, a slow smile spreading over her face.  
"Nothing Ron, nothing wrong. It's just- well listen would you?" The beaming girl replied, reading the chapter title aloud. **"We Got Him".** Silence, for one, two, three seconds, before the room erupted into raucous applause. The Weasley twins were chanting 'We got Potter, we got Potter!' over and over as Ron clapped his hand onto a grinning Damien's shoulder. Ginny giggled at the stunned looks on the Marauders face's, she could have sworn she heard Remus mutter something about not believing a plan Sirius had come up with actually worked. Lily had tears of joy in her eyes, and was hugging an overjoyed Molly Weasley.

Hermione allowed the room a moment to absorb the news, before clearing her throat. No one payed her any mind, however, prompting McGonagall to clear her own. The effect was instantaneous, everyone snapping to attention immediately as a sly smirk appeared on the Gryffindor's face. Hermione smiled at her Head of House, and began reading.

 **Harry was not having a good day.  
**  
Damien pouted sarcastically, "poor baby." Ron laughed while Ginny frowned disapprovingly.

"That's not nice Damy, you don't know what could have happened."

"Awww stuff it Ginny. You're only defending him 'cause you have a crush on him." Ginny scowled, crossing her arms. She didn't deny anything, something that caused Hermione to shoot her younger friend a concerned look. Could Ginny really have a crush on a boy she hadn't even properly met yet?

 **He had woken up to a splitting headache,  
**  
Ginny smirked at a regretful looking Damien. Lily clutched tight to her husbands hand in worry, not letting up as he winced in pain.

 **thanks to some Death Eater who had delivered some unfortunate news to his father.  
**  
'Interesting.' Dumbledore thought. 'Perhaps... no it can't be.' Yet even as the old man denied it, the thought crawled into his mind, dwelling like a dark shadow on his thoughts. 'Neither can live while the other survives."

 **He then had spent most of the morning looking for Bella only to be told that she had gone on a raid.  
**  
Lily was noticeably upset by this information, to the surprise of none. James squeezed her hand, but she just shook her head and muttered something about being jealous of the relationship Harry shared with the Death Eater.

 **"Typical" he said under his breath.  
**  
 **It was getting colder now as it was approaching the middle of August. Harry pulled on the sleeves of his robes to cover his hands as he set off towards the middle of the grounds. His silver mask was sitting in the inside pocket of his robes.  
**  
"He really carries it everywhere?" Bill asked in disbelief. Draco rolled his eyes at the eldest Weasley child, causing him to turn the signature Weasley red.

 **Most of the Death Eaters had gone to this raid, which was probably ordered by his father, after hearing whatever the disturbing news was that had awoken Harry.  
**  
"Right." Tonks said, "Middle of August, there's gonna be a Death Eater raid." She scribbled this information down on a parchment she had conjured, before frowning, "of course we still don't know the exact date, nor where it's going to be..."

"It's still more information than we had." Kingsley reassured her. Draco frowned. 'Right,' he thought, 'middle of August, there won't be a Death Eater raid, not after I tell Harry 'bout this.' Smirking, he rearranged himself into a more comfortable posture, and settled down to listen.

 **Harry walked steadily on towards his training grounds. He was feeling quite aggressive after the lousy morning that he'd had and wanted to vent some of this anger away by training.**

"Someone's got anger issues." Damien muttered.

 **However he had not even reached the training grounds when a sound alerted him. It was a slithering sound. The leaves on the ground were slightly crunching as if someone or rather something was sliding over them. Harry knew instinctively what this was. He turned around slowly to see a huge snake slithering towards him.  
**  
 **"Nagini" he hissed in Parseltongue.  
**  
James laughed. "Very funny Hermione." He said, "now read what it actually says."

"That's what is says." Hermione insisted, _""Nagini" he hissed in Parseltongue."_

"It can't say that. Harry couldn't possibly speak... Parseltongue!" Lily denied, shaking her head.

"Yes he can." Came the predictable drawl form the blond boy on the couch. "Tried to get him to teach me some, but I wasn't very good." He smiled at the uncomfortable looks on their faces, knowing that the idea of their 'Golden Gryffindor' Potter boy being anything but. "Honestly," he couldn't resist adding, "I don't know why that surprises you, what did you expect from the Dark Lords son?"

James lurched forward in his seat, focusing his gaze on the Malfoy heir. "He's not Voldemort's son," he hissed, infuriated when the boy only raised an eyebrow in response.

 **"Young Master." she hissed back at him.**

 **Harry walked over to the huge snake and gently stroked her head. He was really fond of her.  
**  
The Gryffindor students gagged in disgust, even Ginny looked put off by her saviour's fondness of the animal.

 **Nearly as much as Lord Voldemort himself. He had promised Harry that when he turned seventeen he would get Harry a similar snake.  
**  
"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Remus shook his head, "Your parents are never going to allow a snake in their house."

"Then where's Potter going to sleep, once he's been caught?" The snide comment came, to the surprise of many, from Charlie Weasley. He shrugged at the glares he received. "What? Some of us are not so quick to forgive."

 **'Just one more year to go' thought Harry as he continued to stroke Nagini. He had just turned sixteen a fortnight ago, but as usual it was not celebrated. The only birthday of Harry's that would be celebrated would be when he came of age, seventeen.**

Ron's mouth was gaping. "No presents?!" He exclaimed, looking just as scandalised as the other children felt.

"They didn't even celebrate any of his birthdays Ron." Hermione said when she was able to speak again. "It's worse than just not getting presents, it's not being acknowledged."

"We'll change that though, won't we?" Damien demanded, looking at his parents.

"Of course we will!" Lily exclaimed, thinking of all the presents she and James had bought Harry over the years. 'Just you wait' she thought, 'we'll make it up to you, Harry.'

 **Harry looked at the giant head of the reptile and asked again in Paseltongue.**

 **"What are you doing here? You usually don't go anywhere until nightfall."**

 **"I got bored so I was going to get myself a small…snack!" she hissed at him.**

 **Harry grimaced slightly, he knew that a small snack for Nagini was usually a very big thing by normal standards. Nagini was responsible for the disappearances of most farm animals such as horses, cows, and a few sheep that were near by. She had even got herself a few humans many times, but Harry chose not to think about that right now.**

"So, he feels sickened by actions that usually please Death Eaters," Snape announced to the room. Lily and James looked proud, happy that their son didn't feel pleasure at the snakes actions.

 **Before he could say anything more to Nagini he felt a searing pain in his scar. His hand found its way to his forehead instinctively and Harry was momentarily blinded by the white hot pain that had erupted in his head. He blinked away the spots he was seeing and turned in the direction of the manor.**  
 **While the majority of the room looked concerned that Harry's scar was hurting him, Dumbledore only looked curious. The lines from the Prophecy kept running through his mind, and he pondered the significance of Harry's scar.**  
 **"Wonder what's wrong now?" he muttered to himself.**

 **He turned to Nagini and hissed his goodbyes and set off towards the castle. The pain had gone as fast as it had come. There was the dull throbbing that Harry had gotten used to,**

"He shouldn't have to be used to it!" The unusually quiet Ginny exploded, to nods from those most concerned with Harry's safety.

 **since Lord Voldemort was very rarely in a completely happy mood. He didn't stop once, until he approached the doors leading to his father's room. He knocked once and entered the room quietly.**

 **Lord Voldemort looked up at the person who had entered his private chambers. He saw Harry and motioned for him to come closer. Voldemort stepped away from the window and turned to look at him.**

 **"Harry, there's been a situation, I have just received a distress signal. It seems the raid this morning hasn't gone very well."**  
 **Harry nodded once without taking his emerald green eyes away from his father's ruby red ones.**

 **"Who was the signal from Father?" he asked.**

 **"Bella" Voldemort almost whispered the word.**

 **Harry felt like the air around him had vanished. He couldn't breathe.**

Many looked uncomfortable at the obvious affection Harry held for Lestrange.

 **He looked at his father awaiting orders to go and help her, but they never came.**

"Good." Lily said, feeling a vicious dislike for the witch who held the position of mother figure in her sons life. Sirius, however, had caught onto his future self plan and was looking worried that it wouldn't go ahead.

 **Lord Voldemort only looked at Harry and turned away, obviously fighting the anger building inside him, for Harry's sake.**

Scoffs were heard as many dismissed the thought of Voldemort caring for someone.

 **"Father, what are your orders?" Harry pushed.**

 **"Nothing, I don't want you to do anything."**

 **Harry could only stare at his father's turned back.**  
 **"But father, surely we have to do something…"**

 **"Harry, as much as I want my inner circle back, especially Bella, I am not going to risk you in a rescue mission." Voldemort said, still with his back towards Harry.**

"Doesn't want to lose his most loyal soldier." Mad-Eye stated, to disapproving looks.

 **Harry felt his own anger building.**

"Uh Oh." James said. "Looks like he's got your anger, Lily." His wife slapped him over the back of his head, but she couldn't hold back her smile at the comparison.

 **"Father, we can't lose the inner circle either, it will take too long to build up again, and Bella…we can't lose her either."**

 **Harry said the last part quietly. The mere thought of losing Bella was too much for him to even fathom. Voldemort turned around to face Harry at this. He also looked as if he was torn between trying to save his follower Bella or keeping his son out of harms way. He personally didn't care about Bella or any other Death Eater in particular, but Harry was right. If he lost his inner circle now it would cause all sorts of problems, not to mention the delay in winning the war. He sighed deeply and locked his eyes with Harry's sending him the visual location of the raid.**

The rooms occupants groaned, distressed at the obvious trust Harry had for Voldemort, to so readily allow him access to his mind.

 **Harry took in the detail and turned around sharply, and almost ran to the door.**  
 **"Harry!" Lord Voldemort called out after him.**  
 **Harry stopped at the door and spun around.**  
 **"Just take her and come back immediately, Understand!"**  
 **"Yes Father." was Harry's reply and then he quickly made his way to the apparation point just outside the main door.  
**  
 **xxx  
**  
 **Harry apparated in front of a crumbling building. He quickly scanned the surrounding area. There was evidence of battle everywhere. He could make out the blood just at the entrance. He made his way into the abandoned building, which may have been a warehouse at some point, but now was nothing more than a crumbling wreck.**  
 **With his mask firmly in place Harry entered the building. He walked in cautiously, even though it seemed that the place was empty. He could hear voices shouting in the distance, maybe on the upper floor of the destroyed building. He kept to the shadows and quietly made his way to the stairs. Once he reached the top he saw that the battle indeed was still going on. There were bodies lying, scattered everywhere. Most of them were masked Death Eaters. Harry cursed under his breath. He quickly crossed the room and hid near the collapsed wall. His emerald eyes were searching the floor for the form of Bella. He noticed that he could hear curses being uttered and the flashes as the spells were being fired but he couldn't actually see anyone around.**

Realisation dawned on the faces of the adults, as they understood that this must be a trap. The children were still oblivious, tense as they wondered what was going to happen.

 **'They must be behind the ruins' Harry thought as he surveyed the mountains of rumble and rocks lying everywhere.**

'That's uncharacteristically reckless.' Kingsley thought, frowning.

 **Harry threw caution to the wind and moved away from his hiding area. He saw Bella instantly. She was lying in the corner of the building. Her robes were ripped and blood streaked her usually pretty face. Harry felt the anger inside him bubble. He was shaking from suppressed rage. He got up quietly and made his way to the fallen body.**

 **He reached her without anyone realising. He knelt down beside her and gently placed a finger on her neck. 'Please don't be dead!' he whispered to himself. He felt the pulse and breathed out a huge sigh of relief.**

 **"Bella" he whispered as he tried to wake her up. Bella opened her eyes and to Harry's surprise gave him a wide grin.**

 **"Hey gorgeous!"**

"Sirius." Lily laughed at her husbands best friend. He grinned and bowed.

"Well, I guess this was part of your plan then?" Damien inquired, smiling at the marauder.

"Naturally." Sirius said, smirking.

 **Harry whipped away from the body. The face was Bella's but the voice was that of a man.**

"Are you sure Harry?" James asked. "Sirius can be quite a girl-" He was cut off by an annoyed 'OI!' as Sirius punched him in the arm. James laughed it off along with Remus and the children.

 **A voice Harry had heard many times.**

"What?" James was suddenly serious again. He turned to accuse Sirius, "but you didn't know Harry was alive, did you?"

"No!" Sirius sat up straight, "Prongs, if I had known do you think for a minute I would have kept it from you?"

"No," of this James looked certain, "But then-"

"I don't know how he recognised me, mate. But maybe we will find out."

 **The 'fake' Bella sat up and smiled at the look of shock on Harry's face. Harry stood up, but before he could raise his wand he noticed that all the voices that had been shouting curses had now stopped and he was completely surrounded by the previously fallen bodies.**

"That's quite the trap, cousin mine." Tonks grinned at Sirius who winked back.

 **xxx**

 **Lord Voldemort sat on his throne. He had Nagini next to him but he was ignoring her at the moment. He sat massaging his temples, eyes closed, repeating a silent mantra to calm himself down. Trying to concentrate all the anger he was feeling away from him. His concentration was broken by the sound of his door being knocked on and the sound of many voices.**

"Uh oh." Tonks looked worried. "He's about to find out it's a trap."

 **With a sweep of his hand he opened his doors and sat shocked as the entire inner circle came through. They were all wearing triumphant looks and were smiling at their Dark Lord. None of them looked even remotely hurt. As they all knelt before him his gaze fell on the Death Eater nearest to him.**

 **His only female Death Eater smiled at him as she stood up to greet him.**

 **"Master, the raid was a complete success. We now have the…"she broke off as she noticed her master looking at her with disbelief.**

 **"My Lord!" she gasped as Voldemort had stood up and appeared in front of her in a flash. He stood looming over her.**

 **Voldemort stared into Bella's eyes and realised with a sick jolt that he had been fooled. Bella had not sent out the distress signal. There had been no complications. He had sent Harry into a trap!**

"Oh damn." Fred swore quietly so his mother wouldn't hear, his twin nodding in agreement.

 **"No…no! Harry!" whispered Voldemort. He took a step back and then without warning he lunged forward and grabbed Bella around the arms and shook her like a rag doll.**

 **"Get him back! Get Harry back now!" he snarled at her.**

 **Bella could only nod her head as terror gripped at her. She saw the images flash before her as Lord Voldemort entered her mind and showed her how Harry had left to allegedly 'save her'.**

 **She turned and wordlessly ordered the rest of the inner circle to follow her. She and Lucius led the way out of the chamber.**

 **Lord Voldemort stood and watched, all the while channelling his anger away from him. If Harry ever needed total concentration it was now.**

"He won't be able to fight his way out of this one." Moody snarled. "We'll take him down easily."

"Don't be so sure." Draco smirked. Refusing to elaborate, he, for once, gave Hermione his full concentration, hanging onto her every word. He didn't want to miss a single detail of the fight that was to come.

 **xxx**

 **Harry looked around him and saw at least ten Aurors surrounding him, their wands pointing directly at him. Most of them had removed the Death Eater masks and black robes to reveal their Auror robes as Harry realised that he had been fooled by the bodies on the ground. The 'fake' Bella laughed a bark like laugh. Harry felt his insides burn with anger.**

Sirius looked very hurt by Harry's reaction.

 **Before his very eyes the face and body of Bella changed slowly into the tall dark Sirius Black.**

 **Harry could only glare at him as the famous Auror shook his dark locks out of his eyes and gave Harry another wide grin.**

 **"Well Prince, nice to see that you turned up, I thought I was going to have to dress like my dear old cousin for the rest of the day."**

"Yuck." Tonks stuck her tongue out, sticking her nose up in the air. Literally. To the amusement of Ginny and Hermione, she morphed her nose so the point was sticking quite far up in the air.

 **He took out his wand and pointed directly at Harry's chest.**

 **"Now, be a good boy and put your hands where we can see them."**

 **Harry ignored him and instead twisted his body around to show that he was surveying the surrounding Aurors.**

 **"Well, eleven against one. Never thought you had it in you." he said to Sirius in a mocking voice. He saw with pleasure a few faces turn red and their wands shook slightly.**

Kingsley sighed at the lack of control. It was disappointing that a simple statement like that could get to so many.

 **Harry smiled to himself. He was slowly making his concealed second wand move down his arm towards his hand.**

"He has two wands?" Damien cried.

"He can use two wands at once?" James squeaked.

 **He was going to need it.**

 **"So, care to explain how you did it?" Harry asked Sirius, to distract him while he non-verbally muttered the accio curse for his wand.**

Ron mouthed 'non-verbally' to himself in amazement.

 **"How did I do what?" asked Sirius with an annoying look of triumph on his face.**

 **Harry clenched his teeth in anger before hissing at him.  
**  
 **"How did you fake Bella's distress call?"**

 **"Oh that, well it's a piece of cake really, when you have this." he held up a small ring.**

 **Harry looked at it closely and realised it was identical to the ring Bella had. Harry was confused for a moment but then, upon examining the ring again he understood what had happened.**

 **The ring had the Black family crest on it. It was obviously given to Bella by her family. Harry knew that when a distress call was made it generally doesn't have much detail, since it is a distress call, so the person making it doesn't have much time to give a lot of detail. Usually the place and nature of distress is all that can be given. The identity of the caller is usually made by the registered wand or by an artefact with a distinguishing mark, such as a family crest, that the caller has with them at the time of making the call. Since Bella's wand is not registered, as are all of the Death Eaters wands, the ring would have been used to identify the caller. His father would not have expected Sirius to have the ring nor use it in this manner, so he had assumed the distress call to belong to Bella.**

"Interesting." Hermione interrupted herself to muse. "But, it is awfully easy to mimic isn't it? By distributing them throughout families, in the case of the ring, it's quite easy for traps to be set just like this one. What if the Death Eaters were to do the same thing, luring in Order members by pretending it's from Sirius? Obviously, if it's a registered wand it wouldn't work, but isn't your wand registered Sirius? And Harry just said that Bellatrix's isn't, so-"

"Hermione." Ron interrupted. "Can you just read, please?" Hermione blushed but nodded.

 **"So you stole her ring. Can you stoop any lower Black?" Harry asked while enjoying the red blush creep onto the older man's cheeks.**

 **"Actually, I didn't steal anything! This ring belongs to me. Being her cousin and all I got the ring as well, just didn't have a use for it until now." Sirius finished while glaring at the teen before him.**

 **"And the Polyjuice potion?"**

 **"Just happened to have some stock leftover. Glad I kept it from the last time I pretended to be her, that didn't work out as well as this though."**

"Something to say, Uncle Siri?" Damien cheekily asked. "You seem to spend an awful lot of time as a woman."

"Why you little-" Sirius leaped off the couch and made to grab Damien, only to be yanked back by Lily.

"Sirius," she started calmly, the man in her clutches gulping nervously. "I already have one son," she gestured at the book, "in imminent danger. I would appreciate it if you wouldn't harm my other one!" The last few words were hissed angrily as the man wriggled out of her grip.

"I wouldn't hurt Damy, Lils." Sirius defended. "Just, you know, make sure he didn't disrespect me again." He playfully sneered at the cheeky boy, who grinned in return Lily snorted and shook her head at him.

"Good luck achieving that, James and I have been trying for years!" The mother shook her head, giving Damien what could only be deemed as 'The Look.' Its one all children are familiar with, as their own mothers often aim it their way when they have caused trouble.

While many tittered at the families playful interaction, Draco interpreted in another way entirely. Believing the playful looks to be hiding truly sinister intentions, he felt sudden fear for the young Gryffindor that he had always found annoying. He scolded himself for never having considered that the Potters treated their youngest son the same way they treated their oldest, but all this talk about 'teaching respect' caused a thrill of fear run through him. He briefly flashed to a conversation he had had with Harry after the boy had made an offhand comment about broken bones being the most efficient way to learn a lesson. It was not one of his favourite memories, not only because the other boy refused to heal his broken arm until he explained that it was not how lessons were normally taught (he had fallen out of a tree Harry warned him not to climb), but because it was the day he first found out about the abuse Harry had suffered at the hands of the Potters. He remembered rushing home and telling his parents, how his Mother had glared at his Father, how his Father had taken him aside and told him that he could not, under any circumstances, act any different around the Potters, they cannot find out we know Draco! Understand? How he had said, yes Father, of course Father, and never spoken of it to anyone but Harry again, who he frequently expressed his disgust to.

Examining the boy sitting amongst friends, he wondered if the smile was merely a show, a mask to hide pain and fear. 'Harry must know of this,' the boy thought. Just as this crossed his mind, a crack sounded through the room. Everyone's heads swivelled as the House Elf appeared, and Draco internally groaned. Schooling his features into a blank mask, for he knew suspicious gazes would be turned to him, he glared at the Elf, hoping it wasn't stupid enough to give everything away.

The Elf, meanwhile, was trying to hide considerable panic. Not knowing what was going on in the room, it had to take a blind guess as to when would be the optimal time to apparate in without being seen. Looking at the wands now being pointed at it, it could tell that this was not that time.

"What are you doing here, Elf?" Kingsley said firmly, but not unkindly, pointing his wand at the terrified creature.

"Nothing, sir, I is doing nothing." The letter addressed to Draco felt like it was burning a hole in the pocket it was shoved into. The Elf's worried gaze briefly flickered to the blond Slytherin before it focused back onto the wands in its face. That brief look was enough for Moody, who whirled on the only person not standing.

"You!" he hissed, grabbing the boy by the scruff of the neck and dragging him to his feet. "This Elf yours boy?" He pointed at the quivering creature that was beginning to twist its ears in worry.

"No." Draco answered truthfully, raising an eyebrow in defiance.

"Liar."

"Not lying." 'For once' he mentally added. The Elf, unfortunately, chose this moment to step in.

"I is not answering to Master Draco, no I's is here by Master Harry's command, yes I is-"

"Silence!" Draco hissed at the creature, but he was too late. Lily lowered her wand, hand trembling, along with the rest of the room, except Moody.

"Harry?" James demanded. "Harry Potter?" He whirled around to Draco, "YOU!" He growled, jabbing a finger at the boy.

"Me?" Draco raised an eyebrow, appearing genuinely confused. Only his Head of House could tell the boy was hiding his smugness at the situation, and his fear.

"You've been talking to my son?!"

"Why in Merlins name would you think that?" Draco tilted his head. "Yes this is Harry's Elf, yes I am using it at the moment. But that is merely because he lent it to me over the break because I complained about having to share the ones working at Hogwarts with other students." The lie came easily, slipping off the boys tongue and rolling around the room.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Charlie growled, stepping closer to the boy.

"Yes. Its the truth. Isn't it?" He turned to the Elf pointedly, the creature frantically nodding it's agreement.

"Yes, yes it is, it is. I swears it!"

"What's that in your pocket?" Draco cursed. How could he not have noticed that Moody's magical eye was no longer whirring around the room, instead focused on the letter in the Elf's pocket.

"Nothing sir, nothing."

"Give it here."

"Sir I-"

"Hand it over!" The Elf handed the Auror the letter, ears flat against its head. The man ripped it open, scanning it's contents. He narrowed his eyes, confusion marring his scarred features. "This doesn't make any sense! It's written in some kind of Latin!"

"Perhaps Draco would be kind enough to translate?" The old Headmaster, who had been silent up to this point, smiled at Draco.

"I can't read Latin."

"I think we both know that's not quite true." The infuriating smile never left the old mans face, as he took the letter from Moody's hand and held it out to Draco. Reluctant now, Draco took the letter. For once he wished that it wasn't a letter from his friend. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this one, unless...

"Can't you read Latin, sir." He asked the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid it was one of the many things I never attempted to learn, a fact that now causes me great anguish. However, I have faith in your abilities. Now please," he inclined his head at the letter, "translate."

Draco was now the centre of attention, and for once he wished he wasn't. Clearing his throat, he drew on all his Slytherin abilities. He was going to need them to pull this off. He read through the letter, translating it I'm his head. His eyes widened as he read:

 _Draco,_

 _I pity you, stuck in a room of idiots. Reading about my life? You better not be lying to me, I will not be happy. Wouldn't want to lose my friendship Draco, it wouldn't bode well for you to run into Father absent of my support._  
 _I will not inform Father, not yet. It's not the first secret I've kept from him, and it won't be the last. Make sure you keep me well informed, and stop using the bloody Elf! I nearly killed the damn thing when it apparated into my room. I've cast a spell on this parchment, it'll wipe itself clean after you've read it, so write your message onto it. I have a corresponding parchment, your message will appear on it as you write it. We can communicate this way, it's faster. And before you go about being too amazed at the idea, I merely modified what Muggles call 'texting'. Don't roll your eyes, just do it._

 _Harry_

"It's from my Father," Draco said, watching as the parchment wiped itself clean. "He's merely informing me that I have permission to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas break. That's what I asked him for in the first place." He turned to the Elf. "Your services are no longer required, return to you Master. But thank my Father first." The Elf bowed low and disapparated out of the room. Moody snatched the letter from Draco, hissing when he found it blank.

"What is this?" He waved the parchment in the boys face.

"Handy isn't it?" Draco drawled, plucking the parchment from the mans hand and smoothly depositing it into his pocket. "My Father began using it a few years ago. Wipes the parchment clean after the intended recipient has read it. Stops people from using his signature and such." He waved a hand dismissively, the lie coming easily once more.

"Severus, is this true?" Dumbledore asked his spy.

"Yes." Severus narrowed his gaze at the blond boy. "Yes it is. I helped Lucius perfect the spell." 'That's the second time I have supported your lies, Draco.' He thought.  
'When are you going to trust me?'

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Moody glared, still upset.

"Must have slipped my mind."

"So." A small voice interrupted. "It wasn't Harry?" All eyes turned to Damien, who looked quite upset.

"It would appear not." Severus drawled. "Shall we continue?"

Everyone reluctantly returned to their seats, James wrapping an arm around his upset wife, and Damien slumping down depressingly. Hermione began to read once more, Mad-Eyes magical eye never leaving a shifting Draco.

 **Sirius now had moved a couple of steps towards Harry.**

 **"Now that your questions are answered I think we should move onto the arrest, don't you?"**

 **Harry didn't answer.**

 **"Come now boy, don't try anything stupid. You know you can't take all of us!" Mad-eye Moody said while inching nearer to the boy.**

"Oh, I'm betting he can." No one needed to even look at the blond boy to know he was smirking.

 **Harry turned to face him and felt his hand close around the wooden stick. He smiled again behind his mask.**

 **"Can't I?" He mocked before whipping out the second wand.**

 **Before anyone could react Harry pointed both wands at the ground and bellowed.**

 **"MOMENTUM EXPUR!"**

 **The entire ground suddenly shook as if an earthquake had hit it.**

"Wicked." The Weasley twins muttered, grinning.

 **The Aurors were certainly not expecting that and most of them got knocked off their feet.**

"Well, they'll be expecting it this time!" Tonk chirped cheerfully, to nods.

 **James, Kingsley and Sirius were the only ones who managed to stay upright, although the shaking ground had meant that they could not point their wands at the boy standing before them.  
**  
"We should go in with a balancing charm already cast, keep us steady," Kingsley noted, Draco scowling furiously as his cousin scrawled it all down.

 **They watched as the Dark Prince kept one wand on the ground sending waves of energy through the ground so that it kept shaking, while using the other wand to draw a circle around him.**

"You can't cast two spells at once! I don't care if he has two wands! It's impossible!" James cried, outraged and yet impressed at the same time. 'That's my boy!' he thought, glowing with pride at his sons capabilities.

 **The wand was emitting a red beam and as the baffled Aurors watched, it cut a perfect circle in the ground. In front of their eyes the Dark Prince disappeared to the floor beneath. He had cut a hole in the ground and had made his way to the ground floor in three seconds flat!**

 **The ground had stopped shaking and the eleven Aurors looked at each other in shock as they hastily got to their feet and jumped through the hole to the ground below. 'How on earth did he mutter two curses at the one time, that's impossible!' thought James**

Damien sniggered at that, looking at his smiling dad.

 **as he fell to the ground floor. He scanned the ruined building and spotted the boy making his way towards the door. He was soon joined by the rest of his team and they started shouting curses at the boy.**

'Be careful, Harry.' Lily thought, biting her nails in worry.

 **Harry threw himself behind debris of crumbling plaster. He leant against it and started to take out his ninja stars.**

"Crap." Sirius murmured.

 **He placed his wand back in the upholster attached to his upper arm. He grabbed a hold of two stars and carefully moved so that he was in clear view of the Aurors. At once he was forced to duck back behind cover as a rain of red and yellow curses came flying his way. It had only taken a moment but Harry had seen the locations of two Aurors.**

"Cool," Damien said, not realising what this meant for the two men. Draco smiled, leaning back. He knew Harry wouldn't miss.

 **He took a deep breath and flung himself away from the safety of the plaster and threw the blades in the direction of both of them. The blades hit the Aurors in the chest and the two men instantly fell to the ground, the blades embedded deep into their chests.**

"He killed them?" Hermione cried, outraged.

"Na." Sirius casually waved the suggestion off. Probably just winded them is all."

"Uncle Siri, they have blades imbedded in their chests. How could that not kill them!" Damien joined in, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion.

"They'd be wearing the standard ROSO shirts* underneath their clothes of course." Sirius answered.

"The what?" Ron joined into the conversation, no longer content to just watch.

"R.O.S.O," Remus answered for his animagus friend. "ROSO shirts. Resistant Of Sharp Object shirts. Prevents wizards from being stabbed and such."

"Like a bullet proof vest?" Hermione inquired.

"Exactly." Lily answered the young girl, smiling warmly as the non-muggle born occupants looked on confused.

"A what?" Hermione ignored Ron, choosing instead to focus on the book.

 **Harry barely made it back to the shelter of the crumbling plaster while more curses rained down on him.**

 **He heard a cry amongst the Aurors.**

 **"Don't do that! We need him alive, only stun him understand. Don't kill him!"**

 **Harry recognised the voice belonging to James Potter.**

"Yes! Go dad!" Draco rolled his eyes at the boy, stroking the parchment in his pocket with a single finger as he pondered what he was going to write.

 **Harry heard the footsteps inching closer to him and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to hide here for much longer. Harry's eyes darted around him, trying to find something that would help him. He then saw a door leading out to another section of the building on his left. The door was hanging off the hinges and there seemed to be a lot of glass lying around it. Harry smirked to himself again.**

 **Harry braced himself, he could tell the Aurors were coming closer.**

 **"Come now, enough of these childish games. Come quietly and we promise no harm will come to you." Kingsley Shacklebolt tried reasoning with the teen.**

Draco snorted. "You're the one playing games." He sneered at Shacklebolt. "Harry's going to win."

 **Harry snorted and replied loudly.**

 **"You're the ones playing games. I'm showing you how to win."**

Silence. Draco smiled proudly, glad that he was so similar to his friend, they even said the same things. Damien wasn't so happy. He wanted to have the relationship the smirking Slytherin clearly had with his brother.

'No.' He thought. 'It's more than that. I just want my brother.'

 **With that said Harry spun around and darted across the room while throwing curses at the three Aurors who were standing the closest to him. Sirius and James watched as three curses left the boy's wand simultaneously and hit their mark. The three Aurors fell to the ground screaming as the acid spurt spell made their bodies erupt in horrible blisters. Harry kept on running. He could hear and feel the footsteps behind him. Harry moved to the right just in time as a stupefy spell came whizzing by him. He then turned sharply to the left as another body bind curse came flying by.**

"How does he know where they are coming from?" Bill asked, amazed.

 **Harry was now approaching the door with the shattered glass.**

 **"ACCIO GLASS SHARDS!" Harry yelled while still running towards the door.**

 **He instantly threw himself to the ground as the sharp glass shards flew towards him. The glass shards missed Harry and instead flew straight into the three Aurors who were running behind him.**

Tonks winced in sympathy, "ouch."

 **Harry heard the screams as the three Aurors hit the ground.**

"Ouch." Fred agreed.

 **He rolled towards the door and just had time to throw himself into the other room before another curse came zooming towards him. It had missed Harry by a mere inch. Harry had barely time to register what this room was. He saw a set of stairs and dashed towards them. There were still four Aurors left and the ones injured would probably still pose a threat. He knew he had to get out of there as fast as possible.**

 **He came back to the floor that he had found Sirius pretending to be Bella. He noticed an identical staircase to the one he had just climbed and began making his way towards it. He began climbing it and was nearly at the top when he felt a hand grab onto his foot, making him fall onto the hard stairs. Harry whipped his head around and saw a dark haired Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, pulling him down. Harry grabbed onto the stairs and twisted slightly so that he could raise his other foot. He saw the Auror point his wand at him. Harry used his free foot to smash onto the Auror's face. Harry repeatedly smashed his foot onto Kingsley's face**

"Ooooooh." There were many gasps and winces at that, Kingsley rubbing a hand over his face ruefully.

 **until he felt the grip loosen and Harry wriggled away from him. Kingsley fell to the ground, blood gushing out of his broken nose.**

Tonks sniggered as the man subconsciously scratched his nose.

 **Harry made it to the top and immediately ran towards a door at the far end. He heard heavy footsteps and a lot of shouting behind him.**  
 **Harry ran through another door and found himself in what must have been the back of the building. It seemed that some time ago there was an attempt to renovate this crumbling wreck. Harry could see the abandoned scaffolding and large gaps in the floor. Harry looked behind him as he heard the Aurors approaching him. He knew that the best thing he could have done would have been to keep to the ground floor, as his only chance of escape was to go outside and past the anti apparation wards, however he was forced to come to the top and that is what he had done.**

 **Harry heard commotion downstairs and he peered out, what would have been a window, he saw some ten masked men enter the building and start duelling fiercely with the remaining Aurors. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The Death Eaters were here,**

"Crap."

"James!"

"Sorry Lil."

 **Harry had some help now. He only had to find a safe way back downstairs. He felt another spell zoom by him and Harry ducked to save himself. He turned to see Sirius Black pointing his wand at him.**

"Gotcha." Sirius grinned in triumph.

"Don't be so sure." Lily bit her lip in worry. "We all know what my Harry's capable of." Pride shone in her eyes as she smirked at Sirius who just let out a bark like laugh. James squeezed her hand, a smile forcing its way onto his face as he shook his head.

"Don't we all." He said. "My son's gotta be the most powerful wizard of all time."

"I thought that was Dumbledore?" Damien asked.

"Only for now, Mr Potter." Said old man leant forward, a twinkle in his eye. "I fear that once your brother comes of age, he'll have me beat."

"That's my boy." James grinned.

 **"Nowhere left to go now kid, just lower you wand." He commanded.**

 **Harry in response gripped his wand tighter and took a step nearer to Sirius. Before Sirius could respond Harry lashed out at him, swinging his right foot straight into Sirius's abdomen. Sirius felt like a hammer had just hit him. He flew to the other side of the building and fell hard onto the ground. Sirius felt the unsteady floorboards shake a little as his weight hit them.**

"Ouch."

 **Sirius stood up as Harry approached him. Harry caught Sirius off guard and smashed his fist into his face.**

"Ouch."

 **He then swerved his right foot aiming at Sirius's chest, but Sirius caught his foot with both hands and twisted it, causing the boy to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Sirius then kicked the fallen boy hard in the ribs, causing the boy to cry out.**

"Sirius!"

"Oh come on Lily-Flower! I don't know its Harry! You know I wouldn't hurt him if I knew!"

 **Sirius felt his heart leap in his chest. He felt strangely guilty at hurting him.**

"See." Sirius waved his hands around wildly. "I don't even know its him yet, and I feel bad!"

"Oh all right," Lily scowled. "I just don't want anyone hurting my son."

'Except yourself.' Draco thought spitefully.

 **He put it down to the fact that he was duelling and hurting a sixteen year old boy which was causing the guilt. For all intents and purposes, the Dark Prince was still only a child. In a moment of hesitation Harry had jumped back onto his feet.**

 **"You'll pay for that Black!" He spat at him. He moved with incredible speed and had knocked Sirius to the ground again.**

"Ouch."

"We get it Fred!"

"He's not Fred, I am!"

"Honestly Hermione, you call yourself our brother's girlfriend."

"I'm not..." The poor girl stuttered, red faced, until Ginny took pity on her.

"Lets just read, yeah?" The youngest Weasley prompted.

 **Harry stood over him pointing his wand at Sirius's forehead. Before Harry could even utter a single word he felt a stabbing pain in his ribs. He staggered away from Sirius while clasping a hand over his side. He removed his hand to find it covered in blood. He had been hit with a stinging hex. Harry quickly blinked away the pain and looked around to locate the hexer.**

 **He found it was James standing at the entrance.**

"Stupid, stupid." James said, yanking on his hair.

"Well yes you are, Potter," Severus drawled, "glad to see you've finally realised."

"Severus!" Lily snapped, levelling a glare at the man. She turned to her husband. "It's not your fault James, you didn't know it was Harry." She kissed his cheek. "Sit up, this hasn't happened yet and, now that we know, it never will. Understand?" James nodded.

"Understood. What would I do without you, Lils?"

"Crash and burn." She smiled pecking him on the lips.

"That's not fair!" Sirius whined playfully. "He gets a kiss and reassurance when he hurts Harry in this book, all I got was a glare and blame!"

"Shut up Padfoot."

 **He was pointing his wand at him and moved slowly towards him. Harry sighed again.**

 **"Don't you ever learn Potter? Stay away from things you can't handle!"**

 **"Some habits die hard." James replied not daring to take his eyes away from the boy.**

 **"Apparently, so do you." Harry said and as quick as a flash Harry had whipped out another ninja star.**

 **James had only just managed to side step it as it came flying out of Harry's hand. It still managed to scratch James's arm as it went flying past him. Harry saw the crimson liquid seep out of James's arm and stain the blue robes James was wearing. Harry had his wand pointing at James, but before he could attack three jets of light came speeding at Harry.**

 **"RECTUSEMPRA" came a shout in unison and Harry found himself hurtling through the air and smash into the ground a few feet away. He turned and saw three Aurors standing with their wands pointing at him. Harry cursed under his breath.**

 **Sirius, Moody and Kingsley stood with their wands pointing at Harry as James went to join them. Ready to curse the hell out of him if they had to. Harry stood up gingerly and turned to face his group of enemies.**

 **"Alright do your worst." he said in a low and dangerous voice as he prepared to bring up his shield.**

"He can't be serious?" Molly exclaimed.

"Well no he can't because I'm-"

"Don't you dare finish that."

 **He deflected the four jets of light quite easily. He laughed softly at the looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. The shield that Harry had conjured covered Harry completely. He was standing within a shimmering blue bubble. There was no way any spell would be able to touch him. Harry brought the shield down momentarily to send two jets of 'Incendio' to the stunned Aurors. What happened next, nobody had quite prepared for.**

 **As Harry's curse hit Sirius and Moody they deflected it with their shields and the four Aurors had turned their attention to the one boy standing before them. Seeing the shield down the four Aurors unknowingly attacked at the same time. Harry tried to block the four spells of 'Rictusempra' but the intensity was too much and he was sent hurtling through the air. Harry smashed on to the far wall and landed in a heap on the crumbling floor.**

Gasps sounded around the room as everyone sat, gazing transfixed at the book.

 **As Harry made contact with the shaky floor it trembled and gave way. As the four Aurors watched, transfixed in horror, the boy went smashing to the floor below him, which coincidentally didn't hold up either and Harry fell through onto the concrete floor at ground level.**

"MERLINS SOGGY UNDERPANTS!"

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!"

"I thought it was quite appropriate, Molly dear."

"Don't encourage them, Arthur."

 **The four Aurors stood still, frozen in complete horror at what they had done. James was the first one to rush down and find him buried under the rubble. He began moving the bricks and wood to find the boy. He was soon being helped by the other three Aurors as they frantically searched for him.**

 **'Please don't be dead, oh, please don't be dead...' He thought terrified at the thought of killing a teenager by deception. He found the boy buried under a particularly heavy piece of the rubble.**

 **"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" He and Sirius shouted and both of their wands lifted the debris away from the unconscious boy. James held a trembling finger at the masked boy's neck and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.**

 **"He's alive!" He informed the others and saw them share a look of relief.**

"Oh thank Merlin." Lily sighed in relief.

 **Suddenly there was an outburst and they saw three Death Eaters shrieking and running at them.**

 **"What have you done!" one of them bellowed. James could see the long blond hair and knew it was Lucius Malfoy under the mask.**

Draco gulped nervously, hoping his Father wouldn't be harmed.

 **James and Moody rushed to their feet and blocked the way to the fallen boy. They started duelling with the Death Eaters. The other two Aurors rushed to their side and joined in.**

 **"Take Prince and go!" shouted Malfoy to another Death Eater. James and Kingsley managed to block the approaching Death Eater while duelling furiously with the others.**

"Get Harry out of there!" Ginny screeched.

 **"Sirius! Take the boy and head to the headquarters! Now!" James shouted over to his best friend. Sirius nodded his head and swooped down to pick up the boy. The boy moaned in his unconscious state causing Sirius's heart to plunge into his stomach. He hated this guilt ridden feeling.**

 **"Sorry kid." he muttered while throwing the boy's broken body over his shoulder. Sirius managed to make it out of the building since the other Aurors were covering him, making sure no one would attack. It seemed pointless anyway since the Death Eaters were too afraid to attack in case they hit their master's son.**  
 **Sirius got outside and held onto the boy tightly as he apparated from there straight to the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.**

"YES!"

"Finally!"

"Woo Hoo!"

"WE GOT POTTER! WE GOT POTTER!"

"James, James-!"

"I know Lily." Amid the celebrating James Potter had eyes only for his wife, the joy he felt evident on his face. "We got him." 

"Harry's coming home." 

**xxx  
**  
 ***I made this up. It's cheesy, but I thought it fits.**

 **well its been a while. But a promise is a promise, and I'm eternally grateful you guys didn't give up on me. Seriously, your reviews gave me so much motivation to keep writing this story. And as long as you guys want me, I'll keep writing. I swear it on the River Styx.**

 **Thanks as always for reading and reviewing! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **-Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


	10. Chapter 10

**Is anyone there? If there is still someone determined enough to stick with this story then I would just like to apologise. I'm so terribly sorry. I know how this looks, like I've abandoned this story or something. A week ago that might have been the case. I was in a dark place (I'm not going to go into it) and had lost a lot of motivation. On a whim, I decided to look at the reviews for this story. I was bracing myself for criticism, thinking you would all hate me for the hiatus, and instead just about cried. I'm overcome with the support from all of my amazing reviewers, it meant so much. Not only that, but I discovered that the Kurinoone had reviewed, saying that little old me had inspired her to continue writing. OMG.**

 **Reading all those messages was exactly what I needed. Thankyou all so much. I'm ashamed to admit that it still took me a while to get my act together and start writing again, but I did, and its all thanks to you. I will never abandon this story, because to do so would be to abandon you, and that's something none of you did to me.**

 **So, sorry to bore you all with my emotions, and on with the story I guess?**

 ** **Chapter Ten****

Despite being overcome with relief at the news that the plan to catch Harry was successful, trepidation filled the room. They were hopeful that Harry would instantly be overcome with joy at being liberated from the monsters grasp and reunited with his family, but everyone remembered his previous reactions to things regarding James and Lily in the book. His hatred towards his appearance, rejection of his family, _I'm not a Potter, I never was,'_ didn't exactly inspire confidence.

Draco worried over the safety of his best friend. To him, it appeared that Harry was in extreme danger, surrounded by enemies and those who had done despicable things to him as a _child,_ how could he not worry for his friend. Glancing around the room and taking note of the distracted faces - everyone appeared to be distracted with celebrating the news of Harry's capture - Draco took the parchment out of his pocket. He noted with a sneer that the only thing Moody seemed to be celebrating was the chance to hurt Harry, but pushed that thought away in order to take advantage of the situation. He slowly unfolded the parchment, silently summoning a quill from the table in the corner. He held his breath as it whizzed past Sirius' nose, and sighed in relief as the man did nothing but absently scratch his nose. 'Stupid mutt,' he thought, catching the quill and scribbling a quick message onto the parchment, the words fading as fast as they appeared. He knew Harry would get his message, placing the quill and parchment beside him on the couch he had commandeered, grateful that no one was sitting near him. Absently noting that the book had been passed to the Weasley's mother, he considered how Harry might react to his message. It was short, he couldn't afford to write a long message to his friend considering the other occupants in the room. Although, perhaps Harry would require elaboration on his part. After all, _'The order made a plan to capture you. It worked.'_ wasn't something that would please his friend.

Molly called for silence, waiting for everyone to settle before beginning to read.

 **Harry?**

Lily smiled at the chapter title, knowing that it meant someone had recognised her son for who he was.

 **Sirius appeared in the hallway of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. He looked around quickly. There was no one around and he quickly made his way upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Upon entering he laid the boy down on the floor and rushed to the fireplace.**

"I hope Harry's okay..." Hermione whispered to Ginny, who nodded worried about the condition of the boy who appeared to be lying listlessly on the floor. Draco, too, frowned. He knew that Harry would be up and fighting if he could, and the lack of motion worried him.

 **He threw in some floo powder and shouted.**

 **"DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE, HOGWARTS!" he stuck in his head and waited for the swirling to stop. Soon enough he was staring out into Professor Dumbledore's office.**

 **"Albus! Albus are you there?" Sirius asked urgently. He didn't want the boy to wake up soon.**

"Oh, Merlin he's unconscious." Lily's hands flew to cover her mouth as she gasped, breathless with worry.

"Well, duh. Your husband threw him down two floors!" Draco snarled, mask breaking so everyone could see the worry he held for his friend. Realising the reason for all the looks of pity he was receiving, he snapped his mask back into place, angry when this did nothing to deter the looks.

 **"Sirius, my boy, what is the matter?" came Dumbledore's reply as he kneeled down to see Sirius's head sitting in the flames.**

 **"Albus, we got him! We captured the Dark Prince." Sirius realised how excited his voice sounded.**

"Yeah we did!" Fred and George high-fived.

"You two did nothing." Ginny stated, "there's no 'we' here."

 **"Well done my boy! Where is he now?"**

 **"Here at the headquarters, I need you to come quickly, along with the nurse, if possible." Sirius cowered slightly at the look in Dumbledore's eyes.**

'Displeased that his 'weapon' is damaged. no doubt,' Draco thought snidely. Unintentionally, he broadcasted his thoughts loudly enough that even with his mental shields, Snape was able to hear. He shot the boy a dark look in warning, and Draco reinforced his shields. He feared that Dumbledore too had heard, but a quick glance proved the man much too occupied with the book to have heard anything.

 **"How badly hurt is he?" Dumbledore asked now without even a hint of twinkle in his eyes.**

 **"Um…I…I don't know. He's going to need medical attention that's all I know." Sirius finished feeling really guilty now.**

"Please don't hit me!" Sirius yelped as Lily turned towards him, a strange gleam in her eye. He jumped in surprise as the woman he regarded as his sister enveloped him in a hug instead, bringing his hand - previously raised is an 'I surrender' position - to rest on her head.

"Lily?" James was concerned, his wife looked unsettled, seeming to be proud and sad at the same time. "What's wrong love?"

"Sirius feels guilty," Lily explained. "He doesn't even know it's Harry who's hurt, but he still feels guilty. I'm so proud of you Sirius," She turned to look at the man she was hugging.

"But?" Sirius inquired, knowing there was more.

"How badly hurt is Harry?" Lily looked anguished now, and Sirius pulled her back into the hug to comfort her. James sighed.

"I suppose we're about to find out." He said desolately.

 **"I will be there with Madame Pomfrey as soon as possible."**

"Madame Promfrey? Is that wise Albus, she isn't a member of the order?" McGonagall inquired.

"I trust Poppy with my life, no doubt I also trust her with something as, delicate, as this."

 **Sirius pulled his head out of the fire and waited until the spinning had stopped. He looked over to the boy and was surprised to see Moody and Kingsley in the room as well.**

 **"Hey guys I didn't even hear you come in. Where is James and the rest?"**

"Yeah!" James cried. "He's my son, I should be there!"

"Perhaps, at first it would be wise if you weren't in the room-" Dumbledore was interrupted by the outraged Potters.

"Excuse me?" Lily began, "That's our son! Out of everyone, we have the most right-"

"I want to meet my brother. That's not fair-"

"I would like to see you try and stop me, Dumbledore," James' determined voiced cut across the room like a knife.

"James," Arthur began hesitantly, "what Dumbledore means is that you are Harry's father, and therefore you will be biased. Despite what we all want to think, Harry's dangerous," he ignored the flinches from James and Lily, amoung others, and gestured to the book, "this book has provided us all with proof of that. Dumbledore just doesn't want your emotions getting in the way of you doing your job, and containing a possible threat." His face softened, pity colouring his next words, "I know its hard, believe me, but you have to let other people deal with Harry, at first. You will be with him, just not right away."

It was clear that James didn't like it, but he nodded despite himself. "If anything happens to Harry, I'll never forgive myself for not being there to prevent it," he warned.

"That's the curse of parents," Molly smiled before continuing.

Draco was confused, barely paying attention as the woman continued to read. 'The Potters are really good actors,' he thought, 'probably just eager to get their punching bag back.'

 **"At the Ministry, they had to accompany the fallen Death Eaters" came Moody's reply but he was not taking his eyes off the still unconscious boy on the floor.**

'At least someone's vigilant,' Charlie thought, spiteful towards the injured boy.

 **"Dumbledore will be here soon." Sirius said as Moody approached the boy. Sirius watched as Moody bent low over the boy and checked his pulse.**

"Oh God, he's not dead is he?" Hermione gasped, tears filling Damien's eyes at the thought.

"No." Lily strode across the room to her son, grasping his shoulders and pulling him into a hug, looking at Hermione over his shoulder. "No he's not dead. My Harry's strong. He's not dead." Damien smiled weakly at her reassurance, pulling away from her shoulder and blushing in embarrassment. Lily, understanding that her son wanted to appear strong in front of his friends, let him go and went back to her husband's side.

 **"It's weak but he's still breathing." he informed the room.**

Despite her earlier reassurances to her worried son, Lily let out a quiet sigh of relief. James loped an arm around her shoulders and drew her into his side, smiling with relief.

 **He then moved behind the boy and suddenly wrenched the boy's arms around his back and began magically binding them. A pain filled cry was heard from the boy in his still semi-conscious state.**

Sirius leapt to his feet, outraged. Remus and James quickly joined him, Lily trying desperately to tug them back onto the couch.

'Here comes some more quality acting,' Draco sneered, leaning back in his seat with a bored expression to watch the 'show'.

"How dare you! He's injured! There's no need to tie him up!" Remus cried.

"There's every reason to," Moody snarled in return. "He's a monster! Who gives a shit if he gets hurt. Little snakes faking it anyway!" Despite his harsh words Moody felt a flash of guilt, looking into Lily's eyes as she too leapt up from the couch. He didn't care for the 'Dark Prince', but he was shouting at people he had called friends for years, people who Frank and Alice had loved.

"Why you-" Lily started, eyes flashing with rage. Draco shivered, her expression was so similar to Harry's when he was mad. Dumbledore cut her off,

"Lily, please sit down. Alastor, do try to keep your comments to yourself." His normally twinkling eyes had a dangerous gleam to them as he voiced his warning to the man, who scoffed but remained silent (for now). Dumbledore looked at Molly, who nodded and continued. James, Remus and Sirius joined Lily on the couch, fuming silently.

 **Sirius was suddenly on his feet.**

 **"Wait! Alastor what are you doing?" he asked as he rounded on Moody who was still busy checking the tightness of the bonds, oblivious to the boy's cry and harsh breathing.**

Lily's nostrils flared, but she remained seated.

 **"Making sure that the brat can't run away or wandlessly blast us."**

 **Moody was now reaching into the boy's robes and began taking out the weapons hidden within them. Sirius watched in awe as the multiple ninja stars and weapons were piled away by Moody.**

'Paranoid,' Draco smirked to himself.

 **Sirius noticed that the boy had now come around and was watching his weapons being taken from him. He instinctively tried to stop Moody but then realised that he was quite unable to move.**

"Harry, don't-" James cut himself off as Lily shook her head. Talking to a book wouldn't stop Harry, no matter how much they wished it would. The parents braced themselves, knowing that Harry would be in a lot of pain until the healer came, especially if he continued to resist.

 **He tried wrenching his arms out of the bonds but instead let out another cry as his broken arm and wrists objected strongly to being tied up. Sirius watched with a heavy heart as the boy began to panic and his green eyes, still behind the silver mask, darted around trying to focus on where he was. Then his eyes met his own and Sirius felt his heart break as he saw the pain in them.**

"Merlin," Sirius breathed, feeling sick. 'It hasn't happened yet,' he thought. 'And it never will.'

"We'll do things differently," Bill said, Tonks nodding firmly across the room.

"He won't get hurt this time!" She looked to James and Lily, who smiled weakly at her conviction.

 **Moody however was not showing an ounce of sympathy. He walked around and picked up the small pile of weapons and without warning viciously kicked the boy in his ribs.**

Moody saw the hex coming, but let it hit him anyway. Lily saw this, knew it was the mans way of trying to gain forgiveness, but it did nothing to calm her temper. She readied her wand for another blow, viciously beginning to hiss the words of another hex, but James grabbed her wand arm. She looked at him, aghast, but he just shook his head as Moody waved his wand and cancelled the affect of the previous hex. Unhappy, Lily shot Moody another glare, wrenching her arm from James' grasp.

 **The boy gasped in pain. He curled up in order to relieve the pain in his already broken ribs.**

Growls resounded within the room.

 **"Moody! That's enough! There is no need for that." Sirius grabbed Moody as he prepared to deliver another kick to the fallen boy, and pulled him away.**

"Thank you, Sirius." James smiled at his long-time best friend.

 **"No need, Eh! Oh I think there is. This…this little piece of shit is the reason Alice and Frank aren't here…! This is the monster that burnt them to a cinder! He is the reason for our injured comrades…I am going to kill him!"**

Sirius winced. "I wouldn't be so quick to thank me mate."

"What?" James faced his mate, confused. "Why not?"

"I don't know its Harry," Sirius' voice was laced with pain, "I'm worried that the me in that," he gestured towards the book clutched in Molly's tight grip, "is going to treat Harry badly for what he... did to Frank and Alice." James looked away.

"It's not your fault." The timid voice came from, to the surprise of many, Ron. "I mean," he looked around, voice fading as his courage left him under the many focused gazes resting upon him. He took a deep breath and focused on the guilty looking Sirius, "you don't know its your Godson. If you did, you would never hurt him! No matter what he's done!"

"Don't be so sure," Draco sighed. "He's done more than enough damage to Harry."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus snarled.

"You really don't know?" Draco raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I suppose they didn't trust the wolf to keep a secret."

"Who didn't trust Remus?" Lily's voice was raised, snapping the question at Draco.

"The ones Harry hates the most." Draco's reply was more venomous than anything Lily could spit his way, and she was momentarily taken back.

"I don't know what you're talking about, kid, but it better stop. You're getting a grace period because you happen to be my son's best friend, but that period is now over." James put an arm around Lily, voice strong. Damien shivered, his dad sounded really mad and he was just glad he wasn't on the receiving end of that anger.

"They'll find out soon enough," Draco glared defiantly. "You sure you don't want to tell them? This is your one chance to twist the story in your defence."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" James sounded desperate now. Draco scoffed and looked away, and Molly hesitantly began to read again.

 **Moody was struggling against Sirius's hold and managed to get away from him. He swept over to the boy and grabbed him by his hair and roughly pulled him to his feet. Sirius saw the boy's eyes flicker with pain. Moody tugged hard and brought his face close to the boy's.**

 **"I am going to make you pay boy, if it's the last thing I do." he growled.**

Moody smirked, agreeing with the words from his future self.

 **Sirius looked over to Kingsley to see if he was sharing Moody's pleasure of torturing the boy.  
**

"I'm not." Kingsley's deep voiced resonated within the room. "Or at least, it's affecting me that it's little Harry getting hurt." He didn't look away from where his gaze was fixed on the photo of Harry in the middle of the room, knowing with a heavy heart that his future self wouldn't share his opinions.

 **Kingsley was standing with an expressionless look on his face. The dried blood from his broken nose was crusted on his face and robes, it was not bothering him in the slightest that Moody was hurting a child that was already in so much pain.**

 **Sirius prayed silently that Dumbledore would come quickly.**

"He's on his way, and with a healer too!" Tonks tried to remain bubbly for the sake of them all, but the reality of Harry in so much pain because of the actions of the light side was affecting everyone deeply.

 **He was the only one who could control Moody. Sirius took another step towards him.**

 **"Moody, really! Do you think this is right? I mean, we've got him. He will pay for all of his crimes. You don't have to do this." He tried talking calmly to Moody since shouting at him didn't work.**

 **Moody rounded on Sirius, letting go of the boy's hair causing the boy to fall to the floor in a crumpled heap.**

Lily inhaled sharply, sadness flickering across her face.

 **"Right? Nothing about this is right! Was it right for the Longbottoms to be killed in there own home? Was it right for Neville Longbottom to be orphaned at such an early age? Was it right for James to nearly lose his life? Huh answer me!"**

The list of Harry's crimes made many occupants feel the desire for vengeance, however momentarily. For many, it faded as they looked at the photo of Harry at his most innocent, but Moody and Charlies rage was only fuelled by the words.

 **At the mention of James, Sirius felt rage and anger suddenly erupt inside him. He remembered how he had felt when he arrived at the fallen body of his best friend. He remembered fearing for James's life when he saw the deep gash in his neck and all that blood around him. James had lost so much blood. He could have died.**

James grabbed Sirius' arm, smiling at him reassuringly to remind him he wasn't dead. Damien gripped Hermione's sleeve tightly, gaze focused on his father like he might disappear if he looked away.

 **Sirius suddenly, blinded by rage walked over to the boy who was now being held up by Kingsley, as it was apparent that he could not stay on his feet on his own. Sirius ran his fingers into the boys raven coloured hair and wrenched his head back, ignoring the pained gasp that escaped the boy's lips.**

Sirius winced, looking down. "Sorry Harry," he whispered to himself.

 **"I think it's time we saw your pretty face, don't you?" he said in a low voice.**

"YES!" Tonks cried, along with the underage witches and wizards.

 **The boy's eyes widened with horror and he tried to wriggle out of Sirius's grasp.**

 **"N-no!" he managed to choke out.**

"Don't worry Harry, you have nothing to fear from us. We won't hurt you once we know who you are, not like the Death Eaters." Tonks smiled at the book reassuringly, Remus staring at her adoringly, looking away quickly at Sirius' nudge.

 **Sirius laughed and released him. The boy tried to get as far away from Sirius as he could but Kingsley pushed him back.**

 **Sirius put a hand over the boy's silver mask and ripped it off in one go. The reaction that followed was one that Sirius would never forget.**

 **Sirius gasped and stepped away from the boy. Kingsley managed to keep a firm grip on him but felt himself go weak at the sight of the Dark Prince. Moody just stood there with his mouth open in shock.**

 **Sirius looked up into the face that reminded him of someone that was closer to him than his own brother.**

"Nawwwww."

"Shut up."

 **He looked into the emerald green eyes that he could now tell, without that horrid mask, were identical to Lily's. He looked at the boy who stood glaring at him, his hair, his face. He was an exact carbon copy of James with the exception of Lily's eyes.**

"I knew he'd look like you!" Lily jumped up and down in her seat, gripping James' arm tightly and shaking him.

 **Sirius didn't need anything else to prove who this boy was, standing before him. It was James and Lily's son, his own godson.**

 **"Harry?" he choked out.**

 **Harry didn't respond. He continued glaring at Sirius, while trying not to give in to the pain that was racking his body.**

 **"Harry? You…you are…Harry Potter!" Sirius said while taking a step toward his godson.**

"Damn straight he is!"

"James! Language!"

 **At hearing his full name being spoken Harry reared his head up and managed to say in a low voice.**

 **"My name…is Harry Marvolo!"**

"No. No it's not. You're my son, my Harry. Harry James Potter!" James glared defiantly at the book, as if he could will Harry to accept the truth.

"He is Harry Marvolo!" Draco said. "The Dark Lords son, the Dark Prince himself. He's not yours anymore. He never was."

"He is our son. Damien's brother. Our Harry! Now that we have him back, he will learn the truth! We will never lose him again!" Lily was crying, but her voice didn't falter, didn't shake. Draco was once again taken back by the resolve in her voice, wondering why the Potters kept acting.

'They lost him?' He thought. 'But Harry said he ran away.' He figured it must just be apart of the act.

 **Sirius looked as if the sky had fallen on him. He quickly stepped up to the boy and grabbed him by the shoulders. Harry winced painfully but didn't let another gasp leave his lips.**

 **"No! You are Harry Potter! You are James and Lily's son. Harry Potter!" Sirius informed him, naively thinking that the truth must have been kept from him.**

"He knows who gave _birth_ to him, and he knows who _raised_ him. That is who he calls Father, not you." James glared but didn't reply. He held out hope that despite Draco's words he was wrong, that Harry wanted to return to his real family. Why wouldn't he, after being kept from them for so long?

 **Harry shrugged Sirius away from himself, ignoring the shooting pain in his arm and glared back at him.**

 **"No! I am Harry Marvolo, Son of Lord Voldemort."**

 **"Harry please…" Sirius was cut off as a burst of green flames announced the arrival of someone. 'Oh Merlin, please don't let it be James, please not just yet!' wished Sirius. He spun around to see a very baffled and shocked looking Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey standing at the fireplace.**

 **Sirius spun around to look at Harry and was shocked to see the anger and hate in his eyes as he glared at Dumbledore.**

"Oh yeah, he really doesn't like you." Draco smiled at the Headmaster, expecting him to be upset by the news. Instead, Dumbledore smiled back.

"I had no expectations that Harry would hold affection for me, given who raised him. Tom always held resentment towards me, no doubt he has passed that on."

 **Harry was still breathing heavily and Sirius was sure that if Kingsley let go Harry would not be able to stand. Nevertheless it didn't stop Harry giving a murderous glare at Albus Dumbledore.**

 **Dumbledore on the other hand was looking at Harry with an incredulous look in his blue eyes. Sirius could see that Dumbledore had been shocked to his core and was finding it difficult to speak.**

The twins shifted uncomfortably, sharing the same discomfort as the younger kids. The thought of Albus Dumbledore being rendered speechless by something was uncomprehend able, and didn't sit well with them.

 **Sirius didn't know what to do. He looked on helplessly as Harry continued to glare at Dumbledore. Moody spoke up.**

 **"Albus, I don't think that this is possible. It must be a trap." he was looking at Harry with a cautious look as if expecting him to jump out of his skin as someone else. Sirius however stepped closer to Dumbledore and Moody.**

 **"He is Harry Potter, my instincts can't be wrong about this!" Sirius argued.**

"He is definitely my Godson, I'd recognise him anywhere."

"Except when he's wearing a mask?" Remus questioned.

"Well, nobody's perfect Moony."

 **"Release him." said Dumbledore quietly, tearing his eyes away from Harry to look at Moody.**

 **"What?" Moody was confused. It even took Sirius a moment to realise that Dumbledore was referring to the bonds that were placed on Harry.**

 **"Oh…Right." Moody grumbled and flicked his wand and mumbled the counter curse releasing Harry.**

"Thank Merlin you have some sense, Albus."

"My dear Minerva, I would never allow Harry to be hurt by anyone in the Order."

'But you already have,' Draco thought. 'How could you not have known?'

 **Harry instantly brought his injured arm to his chest protectively and groaned at the pain that was shooting through him. At hearing the groan of pain Kingsley let go of him and Harry fell to the ground, unable to stand by himself. At once Sirius and Dumbledore rushed to Harry and tried to help him up. Harry however looked at them furiously and backed away from them as much as his injured body allowed him.**

"Oh, Harry, let them help you!" Fleur was distraught, unable to believe that Harry wouldn't seek aid from the Order members.

 **Dumbledore looked at the child he had believed was the 'chosen one'. He still couldn't believe it. Harry Potter was alive! It was nothing short of a miracle.**

"Didn't expect him to survive, then?"

"Well of course not." Dumbledore peered over his glasses at the young Slytherin who knew Harry so well. "Voldemort is know to destroy his enemies, not care for them."

'Not what I meant!' Draco scowled to himself, not meeting the old mans gaze lest he read his thoughts.

 **Harry was taking short rapid breaths, as if he was having trouble breathing. He brought his good hand to his side gingerly as his broken ribs were actually sticking out of his skin.**

"Ewwwww!" Damien cried. "I'm going to be sick!"

 **He felt very faint. His head was pounding and he felt very sick.**

"Looks like your brother is too, hey?!" Fred laughed. Ginny elbowed him sharply, shaking her head to make it clear that it wasn't funny.

 **He tried to fight the blackness that was slowly engulfing him. Sirius and Dumbledore were still trying to approach Harry and convince him that they were trying to help.**

 **"Harry, its okay. We want to help you." Dumbledore tried.**

 **"I'm so sorry Harry, I didn't know…please Harry, let me help you." Sirius tried once more to help Harry up and stopped short when he violently backed away from him. At once Harry gasped and bit his lip to stop himself screaming in pain as his movements jolted his broken and bruised body.**

"You don't have to act strong, baby. Let it out." Lily whispered, distraught.

 **Sirius and Dumbledore backed away from Harry, not wanting to inflict any more pain. Sirius turned to Kingsley who was looking very pale and was compassionately staring at the injured boy sprawled on the floor.**

 **"Kingsley, go to the office, stop James from coming here. Just tell him anything! Make sure he just doesn't come here!" Sirius instructed Kingsley who seemed glad to get away from the awkward situation.**

James looked at Sirius, smiling weakly and nodding his understanding. He knew that his presence would only make healing Harry harder to do, no matter how much he wished he could be there. He was thankful that his friend was delaying his arrival, hopefully until after his son was healed. He hated to think about how he might react to seeing Harry in pain, considering that he could barely contain himself merely reading about it.

 **"Alastor, keep the Ministry away from here. We need to sort out a couple of things before they interfere and want to take over." Dumbledore told Moody, who began complaining how impossible it was going to be to keep the Ministry away.**

 **No one noticed a very pale Madame Pomfrey approaching Harry and gently supporting the boy, who surprisingly allowed the nurse to help him, to the bed nearby and gently lay him down. She brushed away his bangs from his eyes and smiled embarrassingly at him.**

 **"It's going to be okay Harry. I'll take care of you" she whispered softly as Harry gave in to the blackness that finally engulfed him.**

"Does Poppy know Harry?" Arthur turned to look at Albus who shrugged, confused. As one, the room turned to look at Draco, who tried his hardest not to shift uncomfortably under the weight of their stares.

"What?" He demanded.

"Well?" Charlie questioned.

"Well...?" Draco drawled, raising one eyebrow.

"Does Harry know Madame Pomfrey?" Bill finished his brothers question. Draco rolled his eyes, looking at the ceiling like he couldn't believe that someone could ask a question so stupid.

"How would I know?"

"Aren't you his best friend or something, Malfoy?" Ron sneered.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must tell your friends everything, Weasley." Ron blushed,

"Well, no, but-"

"Exactly."

 **xxx**

 **Madame Pomfrey ushered Dumbledore and Moody out of the room and told Sirius to block the fireplace in that room so that she could not be interrupted. Sirius did so and left immediately to join Dumbledore and Moody in the main dining room.**

 **Sirius watched numbly as Dumbledore repeated his instruction to Moody to go to the Ministry and buy them some time. Moody grumbled under his breath, how futile this would be and stumped frustratingly out the door.**

Tonks snorted at her old mentors behaviour. "Good luck."

 **They both sat with their heads hung down, deep in thought. Sirius desperately asked.**

 **"Albus, what are we going to do now?"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **Sirius tried not to reach over and shake the old fool.**

"Haha, sorry Professor."

"Quite alright, my boy."

 **"What do I mean? I mean what are we going to** ** _ _do__** **now? We can't just hand Harry over to the Ministry. They will order the Dementors Kiss without trial! We can't hide him forever! Not that he would willingly stay with us, and we sure as hell can't send him back to that monster Voldemort!"**

"That's a good point. How-?"

"We could try to hide him, Sirius' house would be ideal-"

"-headquarters-"

"Could be dangerous-"

"-Give away our position-"

"What if he's uncooperative-"

"-Is most likely-"

The murmur of conversation continued - the twins loudly suggesting to Damien that the Whomping Willow would be the best place to hide him - until Dumbledore cleared his throat. Draco and Snape, the only two to remain silent throughout the debate, as even Moody and Charlie decided to loudly protest, had been studying the Headmasters face throughout, and knew he had a plan.

"I already know where Harry is to go." The old man smiled serenely.

"Where?" James questioned.

"In time, the answer will be revealed."

"How? How do you know that the future you isn't going to send him somewhere else?"

"I rarely change my mind, James. My actions are quite predictable to those who know me, and no one knows me better than myself."

 **Dumbledore gave Sirius a stunned look, that was the first time Sirius had said Voldemort's name without stuttering. He gave the smallest of sighs and tried to smile at his ex-student.**

 **"Sirius, my boy. Please calm down. We just need to speak to Harry. The poor boy has been misled by Voldemort. Once he learns the truth about who he is I am sure that he will help us in sorting out this whole mess."**

"Mislead?" Draco said in disbelief.

"Why else wouldn't he come back?" Bill questioned. "If he knew his family was alive, why stay away."

"I guess you'll find out." Draco muttered. 'One way or another.'

 **If Dumbledore thought that this would have calmed Sirius down then he was greatly mistaken. Sirius erupted and leapt up so fast his chair went flying behind him.**

 **"Help us! Harry willing to help us! Merlin, Albus. Did you not see the way he was reacting to us? Especially towards you! He was not misled by Voldemort, he knows who he is, he knew that James was his real father, but he still attacked him. He attacked James and left him to die! Albus, Harry is not going to help us or himself for that matter. He hates us and will try to escape back to Voldemort regardless of what truths we tell him."**

Draco looked surprised. "That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say."

"Oh, be quiet."

 **Sirius was breathing very hard and his hands were shaking with fury. Why couldn't Dumbledore understand that they were screwed? This meant that James and Lily were going to lose their son all over again.**

"Like hell am I going to let my son go." Lily snarled.

 **Sirius couldn't keep the tears of frustration and heartbreak at bay any longer. He sunk to the floor and covered his face in his hands. Dumbledore came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.**

 **"My dear boy, I understand your dilemma. James and Lily are going to find this very difficult to deal with, but I promise you that I will not allow them to lose Harry again."**

 **Sirius looked up at Dumbledore with tearstained eyes.**

 **"How?" he croaked out.**

 **Dumbledore gave him another small smile.**

 **"You probably didn't notice, but when Poppy laid Harry down on the bed she pushed his hair away from his forehead and I saw something that will probably save Harry."**

"You did?" Damien questioned hopefully.

 **"What…what did you see?" Sirius almost whispered to him, still sitting on the ground.**

 **"He has been marked by Voldemort."**

Draco burst out laughing. "You stupid old man!" He crowed, "You really think that Harry's scar is the answer? That he's going to turn against the Dark Lord because of it?" Dumbledore looked taken back.

"Well, yes. You see, Mister Malfoy, the scar relates to the prophecy-"

"You don't even know what it is!"

"Any you do?" Tonks questioned her youngest relative.

"Duh, Harry told me. He's very proud of it, and what it represents."

"What's that then?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked but didn't reply, at least not to directly answer Hermione's question. "Not what the Headmaster thinks."

 **Sirius gasped and looked positively horror stricken.**

 **"He…he…he marked Harry with the…Dark Mark?" he asked with a shaky breath.**

 **"No. He has marked him in another way." Dumbledore looked straight into Sirius's eyes and recited part of the prophesy that the entire Order had learned by heart.**

 **"** ** _ _The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal__** **" he said slowly and let the understanding sink in. Sirius looked at Dumbledore with a confused expression.**

"Of course you didn't get it," Remus groaned.

 **"You see Sirius,** ** _ _Harry__** **is the** ** _ _chosen one__** **, not Neville Longbottom. After all, that is why he was taken fifteen years ago.**

' _What?'_ Draco thought, terribly confused. 'Is that the lie they're going with? But Harry will never believe that!' Looking around the room, he noted that no one else seemed surprised by this news, almost as if Harry was taken fifteen years ago, instead of running away when he was four. Either they were all in on the abuse Harry suffered, had all been lied to by the Potters, or... it was the truth.

 **Voldemort did not kill him like we all thought. He was smarter than that. He instead decided to use the chosen one. He has brought Harry up like a son and in return got Harry to love him like a father. Harry does not realise that the love Voldemort shows him is in fact a survival technique, since Harry now can not even think of hurting Voldemort. He has corrupted the innocence that Harry had, turned him into a ruthless killer so that we would not give him a chance of redemption. You see, Voldemort had made a good plan, Harry is a very powerful Wizard and Voldemort has been using that power to finish off his enemies, but he also was making sure that if Harry was ever caught, then the Light side would annihilate their saviour by their very own hands.**

'What a bunch of bullshit!' Draco was fuming, 'I'm not sure how much more of these lies I can take!' He jumped as he felt the parchment on the couch beside him buzzing, picking it up and unfolding it to reveal a message had been scribbled on.

 _I've been captured? We have to meet, face to face. You have to tell me everything, I don't trust you not to forget something when writing. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack. I can get there through the entrance in Hogsmead, I trust you know the way from Hogwarts. Be there in half an hour, or I'll be gone._

The message faded before his eyes, but his mind was already whirring. How could he excuse himself from the room without raising suspicion. He needed to leave, and quickly, if he wanted to make it to the shack in time. His eyes jumped to his Head of House, and he quickly began probing his mental shields as Molly continued to read.

 **Tell me Sirius, if this boy was anyone other than Harry, what fate would he have suffered by now? You would not have given him a second thought as you tossed him in front of the Dementors. It just so happens that he is the son of your best friend, your own godson that has kept Harry alive until now." Dumbledore paused to let his explanation sink in.**

 **Sirius was looking a little sick but had managed to keep up with Dumbledore.**

"Its true." Sirius looked miserable as James and Lily attempted to comfort him.

Snape's head snapped around sharply as he detected Draco's presence in his mind. Meeting his Godson's gaze, he sent a query towards him.

 _'What?'_

 _'I need help. I have to leave.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'None of your concern!'_

' _We both know that's not true. Tell me why Draco! Haven't I already proved you can trust me?'_

Draco considered this. The book had revealed that Snape's loyalties didn't lie with Voldemort, but then again, neither did Draco's. He was loyal to Harry, perhaps Snape was loyal to the Malfoy's. His own Godfather wouldn't betray him.

 _'I am going to see Harry.'_

 _'Are you kidding me!?'_

 _'No. There are some things I must explain.'_

 _'I can't let you do this!'_

' _You can't stop me.'_

 _'I can easily tell them, Draco, don't test me.'_

 _'You won't. Please Severus.'_

Snape sighed. Ignoring the pleading looks Draco was sending his way, he turned towards Dumbledore and opened his mouth. He knew what he was going to do.

"Headmaster, I'm afraid I must leave momentarily. Please do not hold the reading. It's not necessary." Dumbledore considered the man for a moment, noting how Snape gripped his left arm as though it pained him. He nodded, and Snape immediately rose and strode towards the door.

"Draco, I require your presence." He snapped, and the boy hurriedly stood. He joined Snape at the door, and before anyone could question them they were gone. Molly paused, looking to the Headmaster, silently asking if she should wait for their return. He shook his head, and she continued.

 **"Sirius, I believe it was fate that brought Harry directly into your hands. He could have been captured by any other Auror and it would have been too late for anyone to save him. If Harry has fallen into our hands, it must be because we can help him. I know that this is not going to be easy, Harry is going to be very difficult to get through to, but I truly believe that it can be done."**

Lily smiled at James, who looked at her with hope in his eyes.

 **"What about the Ministry, Fudge doesn't believe the prophesy, he never has." Sirius said in a defeated voice.**

 **"Leave Fudge to me. I am sure that the Minister and I will come to some sort of agreement."**

"You always do, don't you Headmaster." Kingsley smiled at their leader.

 **Sirius looked a little doubtful. He knew that the Minister would probably use the capture of the Dark Prince to boost his popularity as the recent attacks were dragging him down lately. Before he could open his mouth to argue this point the door to the dining room opened and a very pale and exhausted looking Madame Pomfrey came in.**

"Oh, I hope Harry's okay!" Damien looked worried.

 **Sirius and Dumbledore quickly rose to their feet and helped Madame Pomfrey into a chair. She gave them a thankful look and collapsed onto the chair.**

 **"How is he Poppy?" asked Dumbledore gently.**

 **"Well, he will survive.**

"Thank Merlin." Lily breathed a sigh of relief along with the majority of the room.

 **He had some very nasty injuries. His right arm and wrist were broken and so was his left ankle. His back was very badly bruised. He's lucky he didn't break his spine. He also had two broken ribs and a cracked one. That was why he had difficulty breathing properly.**

Hisses and moans were heard as everyone took in this news.

 **I have mended all his broken bones and administered some pain relief potion. I have left some more potions in the room that he has to take, they are to help bring the bruising down and for the pain."**

 **Sirius looked positively horrified now. What would have happened if Harry had not survived that awful fall? Sirius tried not to shudder at the thought of removing that silver mask from a dead body in the rumble.**

"Oh God. That would be awful!" Hermione shuddered, thinking about how that would affect James, seeing as he was one of the people responsible for the accident.

 **"Honestly though, what were you thinking, attacking him like that! He fell from two floors down! You are so lucky he didn't die!" she said rounding on Sirius. She was looking livid and reminded Sirius of Professor McGonagall.**

 **"It wasn't on purpose…wait…how did you know that?"**

They gazed suspiciously at the book. How could Poppy know, unless Harry had told her?

 **Poppy looked at him for a moment, apprehension, evident on her face, before answering.**

 **"He told me."**

"WHAT!"

 **Sirius was speechless for a moment.**

 **"What! He told you? Why would he do that? Why did he speak to you and no one else?"**

 **Poppy looked a little uncomfortable and then decided to just tell the truth.**

 **"Because…because I know him."**

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?"

 **"WHAT!" exploded Sirius.**

 **"You…You know him! How do you know him?" Sirius was instinctively reaching for his wand when Dumbledore stopped him.**

"Are we sure she's not... a traitor?"

"It's _Poppy,_ Sirius-"

"And I trust her with my life." Dumbledore cut everyone off.

 **"Poppy, please explain this." he looked really tired and wary now.**

 **"Well, Professor Dumbledore. Do you remember approximately six months ago there was an attack on my home? My husband Paul and I had been in the garden at the time and were helplessly left to watch our two children die in our burning house. The Death Eaters had put us in full body binds and had set our house on fire, screaming at me that I deserved this since I was a nurse who helped muggle born children at Hogwarts.**

Hermione gasped, hands flying to her mouth as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry. They attacked her because, because of me."

"That's not true." Lily looked fiercely at the girl. "I'm muggle-born just like you, and sweetheart, we are not to blame for their actions. They are despicable creatures who thrive off the pain of others, they would've attacked Poppy, regardless of who she helps."

Hermione nodded helplessly, still feeling guilty for something she held no blame for. Ron wrapped his arm around her shoulders awkwardly, attempting to provide comfort.

 **When the Death Eaters left there was no one around to help us. Even our godforsaken neighbours had been terrified of helping us for fear of the Death Eaters. Then out of nowhere, this young boy arrived and just rushed into our burning home.**

"Harry?" George queried.

 **He saved Jenna and David from burning to death and also released Paul and me from the spell binding us. He asked me what had happened and I told him about the Death Eaters. I still remember the rage in his green eyes.**

"Harry." Fred nodded.

 **He told me not to worry and that the Death Eaters would never harm us again. Before he left I asked him who he was and he just smiled at me and told me that he was called Harry.**

"HAAAARRRRRYYYY!" They screeched together.

 **I never saw him again, until today." she finished with tears in her eyes.**

 **Sirius was speechless. Harry had** ** _ _saved__** **two little children from dying. But why? Harry had saved them from people on his own side. Harry risked his life at the age of fifteen for two small children of his enemies.**

"That's my boy!"

" _Our_ boy."

"Yes, yes."

 **"Poppy, did you see his face clearly, I mean it was definitely Harry, he wasn't wearing any mask to cover his face was he?" Sirius asked cautiously.**

 **"No. He was not wearing any sort of mask. He was wearing wizard robes but no mask. His face was clear for all to see."**

 **"But then why didn't you tell anyone that you had seen someone who looked exactly like James!" Sirius nearly shouted at her.**

"Well, she's never seen me before, so..."

"Oh..."

 **Poppy looked at Sirius and then replied calmly.**

 **"Because Mr Black, I have never to this day seen Mr Potter, so that would have been quite a connection for me to make."**

 **Sirius looked at her blankly, and then it hit him. Of course, she had never met James. Poppy was a school nurse at Hogwarts and had yet to be initiated into the Order. James had paid enough visits to Hogwarts but had yet to meet all the new staff there. Sirius felt like a complete idiot and mumbled his apology to her. She dismissed it with her hand saying it was fine.**

 **Dumbledore was however smiling and turned to Sirius:**

 **"Well, it seems our Harry has a little** ** _ _saving people thing__** **"**

"Oh, I'm so proud." Lily gushed. Ginny blushed, remembering how Harry had saved her. He was so strong, and handsome, and his arms... she sighed. She couldn't wait to meet her saviour, but she was worried he wouldn't even remember her. How many girls had he heroically saved? Maybe she wasn't anything special.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **So. If anyone still thinks this story is worth reading, let me know? I really appreciate your reviews, they were the inspiration for this chapter.**

 **Thanks guys, until next time,**

 **Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


	11. Chapter 11

****Yay! Here I am! Emerging from the dust once more to continue with the story. Sorry for the wait, but at least it wasn't as long as last time, right? ;)  
****

 ** **Special thanks to Doc Junior, for all your amazing reviews. I hope I answered the majority of your questions within this chapter! I loved receiving them, they made me rethink the structure and the characters reactions to everything. If you have any more please let me know! The majority of this chapter was inspired by your reviews.  
****

 **Anyway, on with the story?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the plot of this story (that belongs to Kurinoone) nor do I own anything remotely Harry Potter related (that's the marvellous J.K's), apart for the merchandise I bought.**

 ** **Chapter Eleven****

Draco hurried down the corridor, ignoring the greasy haired man beside him. He swatted at the billowing cloak as it flew into his face as they stepped outside, the strong wind causing it to flap around wildly. Scowling, he strode off towards the whomping willow, ignoring his Head of House's, "Draco!" and sidestepping the arm that had reached towards him. He underestimated, however, the extent to which the older man was willing to go to, and failed to avoid the body-binding spell that came his way.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Snape had muttered, watching with some level of satisfaction as the blond boy face-planted onto the wet grass. He walked over to him calmly, bending down and rolling him over. He scoffed at the glare he received in response. "Draco, I am going with you. If you refuse to take me wherever it is you are going, I will return to the Headmaster and report everything to him. I'm sure everyone will be fascinated to know that the Dark Prince is lurking somewhere nearby." Seeing Draco's panicked look, he decided to release him, knowing full well the boy would do whatever necessary to protect the one he called 'friend'. Draco clambered to his feet, making a show of brushing all the wet grass off of him and scowling at the wet patches that had formed on his clothing during his temporary acquaintance with the floor. When he was done, the boy scowled fiercely, looking into Snape's eyes for a while before nodding once, turning around and continuing to walk towards the willow. Snape followed, knowing the boy would not try to deceive him and leave him behind again.

Reaching the willow, Draco summoned a stick with a lazy flick of his wand, directing it towards the knot in the tree trunk. Upon contact, the willow froze, its frantically swinging limbs crawling to a stop. Ignoring the surprised look he got, Draco strode confidently forward, clambering down the hole. Snape followed, wondering how the blond learnt of the secret passageway the willow contained.

The walk to the shrieking shack was long, but silent. Draco was nervous, wondering what he would tell Harry to not only explain the events taking place inside, but also the presence of his teacher beside him. Snape simply saw no need to talk, but couldn't help but feel fear of his own. Having read of the many deaths the Dark Prince was responsible for all of which, besides the Longbottoms, where Death Eaters much like himself, he couldn't help but entertain the idea that he was walking to his death.

Reaching a trap door, Draco swallowed nervously, steeling himself. He reached up and pushed the door open, clambering up into the space above. He briefly contemplated kicking the trap door shut on Snape's head, but the man in question emerged before he could do so. The professor looked at him, raising an eyebrow and smirking as though he knew what he was thinking. The somewhat smug expression was wiped off his face, however, by the stunning spell that hit him from behind, blasting him forward into hitting his head on the ground, bending him so he was hanging over the hole in ground, unconscious.

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

"Hello to you too, Harry."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I don't trust that kid."

"James!"

"No Lily, he's right. I don't trust him either."

"Do you trust any of your relatives?"

"I trust you."

Tonks flushed, hair changing to a flaming red at what Sirius had so casually said. They weren't close as she was growing up, only really connecting once she was old enough to join the Order. To hear him so flippantly state that he trusted her meant more than he knew.

"What are we going to do about him, once the readings over?" Mad-Eye inquired, focused on Dumbledore to examine his response. The old man sighed heavily, weighed down by the decision he had to make.

"If Draco's opinions on whether or not Harry should stay with Voldemort change by the conclusion, he shall go free. He could be crucial in bringing Harry over to us with little conflict. If not..." Here he looked conflicted, downcast. "He shall be obliviated."

"Albus!" Molly gasped, aghast. "Surely there would be another way-"

"I'm afraid not."

"Are you going to obliviate all of us then?" Charlie inquired. "Alastor and I don't agree with your views on the boy, you gonna wipe our minds too?"

"Charlie-" Arthur started, only to be cut off by the Headmaster.

"You shall not be obliviated." He stared directly into the younger mans eyes. "Though I wish you agreed with me, and didn't want to harm Mr Potter, you also intend to capture him and bring him to us. Any further intentions you may have will not occur, you shall not be allowed to harm him."

"Try and stop me." Moody practically snarled, anger coming off him in waves.

"I won't have too, if what Narcissa has told me can be believed." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he looked away, signalling an end to the conversation. It was cruel to leave them all hanging, he knew. They had to be curious as to what he meant by his cryptic final words. But, an old man had to have a few secrets to remain mysterious. After all, he couldn't tell them how Narcissa had reassured him not to believe that Harry had killed the Longbottoms. While the woman refused to tell him what exactly had occurred, despite his multiple attempts to pry, he believed her when she said Harry wasn't responsible for the Longbottom's death.

Lily and James exchanged cautious glances, seeming to communicate with their eyes before Lily nodded and James sighed. "Dumbledore, before we continue my wife and I need to have a private conversation with Sirius and Remus."

"What about me?" Damien asked, offended that he wasn't to be included.

"Damien, they probably need to discuss something you're not supposed to know!" Hermione hissed, scandalised by Damien's attitude.

"They're probably going to talk about Harry without me and that's not fair. He's my brother too you know!"

"Damy, you're not going to want to be involved in this conversation, and your mother and I are not going to let you. No-" James held up a hand to silence his son who had his mouth open in preparation to protest. "I mean it Damien." Damien fell back from his rigid posture, accepting defeat. He knew that for once his father wasn't going to be budged from his stance.

"Dumbledore?" Lily looked to the old man, who nodded his acceptance. She, along with James, Remus and Sirius, swiftly marched to a separate door located at the back leading to another room. It had formed the moment James had said 'private conversation' and Lily marvelled once again at the rooms magic.

Once inside, Sirius swiftly shut and locked the door whilst Remus simultaneously cast the muffilato charm on the room. Prepared, they turned to face James and Lily.

"I think you know what this is about," Lily began, to a knowing nod from Remus and a somewhat confused look from Sirius.

"It is about Harry, right?" Sirius questioned.

"And about the comments Draco's been making." Remus gravely added.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you're telling me," Draco didn't have to look up to know that his friend was looking at him like he was crazy. "That Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin, the Weasels-"

"Weasleys," Draco weakly corrected to a scathing glare.

" _Weasleys,_ some Hogwarts professor of yours-"

"McGonagall."

" _If you interrupt me one more time I swear-"_

"Sorry."

"Three other Aurors including _Black,"_ here the dark haired boy took on a venomous tone, which, if possible only got harsher as he spat the next few words, "and the _Potters_ are all in a room reading a book about my life along with you and him." He nodded towards where Snape was slumped over on the floor, having ungracefully fallen when hit with the stunner so that the top half of his body was inside the room while his lower half dangled over the step ladder Draco had climbed to get up.

"So's Granger." Draco stated, looking up at his friend sitting next to him on the only bench in the room. Draco had subtly reinforced it with a few spells before taking a seat, the thing looked about one wrong move away from collapsing. Harry sighed, hunching over slightly and resting his elbows on his knees. His hands were held in front of him as if he was praying.

"Who the hell-?"

"A mudblood."

"Why should I care?"

"And your little brother." Draco casually looked around the room, studying the peeling, faded wall paper with disinterest. The windows were boarded up, all the furniture but the bench broken and strewn around the room, making Draco think that Harry may have repaired the bench before he arrived so they could have somewhere to sit. _Where those claw marks?_

" _What?"_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So you reckon." Sirius started, looking up from where he was sitting on the bench and looking to his best friend, eerily mimicking the pose that his son was in whilst talking to his own best friend. "That Voldemort has done something to Harry to make him hate all of us, and be unconditionally loyal to him."

"It makes sense." Remus stated. "Think about all the comments Draco keeps making, all the 'they'll find out soon,' and 'you disgust me's'."

"Not to mention the glares," Lily added.

"Exactly," Remus nodded at her.

"They're best friends," James said heavily. "Harry would have told him whatever lies Voldemort told him to make him hate us."

"But what could that be?" Sirius asked, swinging his hands up into the air.

"Fake memories?" Lily suggested.

"Too much could go wrong." Remus disputed. "Voldemort would have taught Harry how to differentiate between fake memories and real ones."

"Maybe he told him we abandoned him as a child." James suggested.

"That could be it. No need to create fake memories as he would be too young to remember anyway." Sirius added.

"But then why would he hate Sirius too? He seemed to despise him, remember how harshly he reacted to his voice." Sirius winced so Remus hastily added, "no offence Pads, we all know it's not your fault."

"And he seemed to recognise it, recognise you, just from your voice." Lily nodded along to what Remus was saying.

"Maybe he told him I was involved?" Sirius sounded convinced already that this was the answer. "Bell's got enough bad memories of me that she could have shown Harry to make him recognise my voice and hate me for it. We've fought enough times." His voice was heavy with guilt, but the argument convincing enough.

"Besides," Lily decided to finish the conversation. "Everyone keeps telling us to read the book right? That it will 'provide all the answers.'"

"Dumbledore sure seems to think so." James muttered.

"Unless there's a chance of getting Draco to tell us." Lily queried.

"No." Sirius shook his head firmly. "No, not a chance. I know Cissy, she would've made sure that kid is loyal."

"Oh." Lily smiled, happy that her son had a loyal friend, despite her disappointment at having to wait to find out.

"That's settled then." Sirius stood up. "Lets read the damn book."

"First time he's ever said that," Remus whispered to James as they walked out after their friend.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Damien."

"Yes."

"My brother."

"That's what I said."

"Called Damien."

"I believe so."

"And why, exactly, did my most loyal friend and confident-"

"I'm your only friend-"

"Not tell me I had a brother before this whole disaster?!"

"Ah." Harry nodded sarcastically at Draco.

"Ah, indeed."

"I was forbidden from telling you."

"By who?"

"The Dark Lord."

"Why would he do that?" Harry looked confused, startling his friend as, for once, he let his blank mask fall away.

"Oh I don't know Harry. He didn't exactly tell me to sit down while he explained the reasoning behind his orders to me!"

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes. "I don't care about the Potter brat. Tell me what's happened so far in this book of yours."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lily settled onto the couch beside her husband, arm wrapped around his waist. She slapped Sirius's hand away as he too tried to sneak an arm around James's back.

"We can begin reading, if you like, Professor." Remus looked at Dumbledore.

"I do think it would be wise to await Severus's return. I do not wish to begin a new chapter without him or Mr Malfoy."

"I don't really think we have the time to waste, Albus." Molly told the Headmaster. "We have jobs to get too, and the children have school."

"Ah." Dumbledore looked mildly embarrassed at the mothers words. "My dear, I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Bill held back a groan.

"I've cast an enchantment around the room. For as long as I remain in here, every day in here is a minute outside these walls. We can spend quite the extended period of time in here."

"But, that's a huge spell-" Charlie started.

"Yes, it is quite taxing," indeed, almost as if by admitting to it, the old man seemed to age more. Bags appeared under his eyes and his wrinkles looked more defined. The usual twinkle in his eyes seemed to have dimmed somewhat. "But I do not believe this shall take long. If I require a break we will, however, have to step outside for a day or two and halt the reading."

"As long as you don't try to strain yourself," Molly fussed receiving a warm smile from the Headmaster.

"So..." George drawled. "What are we going to do while we wait?"

"Come on, how long can they be?" Laughed Fred.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"How long is this going to take?" Draco asked his friend as the dark haired boy shot off another stunner that hit Snape, making him slump down with a groan. The man had already stirred twice before, and a sizeable bruise was forming where his head kept hitting the floor.

"Not long, I have to return to father soon."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea," Draco broached the previously discussed subject again with some hesitation.

"I've already told you they're acting!" Harry snarled.

"Well, they're damn good actors then." Draco stood up and halted his friends furious pacing by standing in front of him. "Harry, they seemed genuinely upset with everything. Not only that, but they, and everyone else in the room, keep saying that you were taken from them when you were a year old or something!"

"They're lying!"

"Are they?"

"I remember everything Draco! I had nightmares for years about what they did to me!"

"I know." Draco, for once, was gentle in the way he addressed his friend. He saw how vulnerable Harry looked for once, and it scared him. Even when detailing the abuse he had suffered, his friend hadn't looked like he was affected by the news he was delivering, talking in a cool, detached tone. Speaking of the possibility that the Potters were innocent frightened him, and he viciously rejected the notion. "Harry, I don't question that it really happened. But, maybe the Potters weren't involved."

"They had to be." Harry uttered the words like an oath, so quietly Draco had to strain to hear them. Suddenly he looked up, determination clear on his face. He took his wand out and waved it in the air muttering a spell Draco couldn't hear. A silvery shape floated out of the end of his wand, forming into a fearsome serpent. Harry hissed to it in Parseltongue and it slithered away on air.

"What-?"

"Taking care of my father, at least for a little while-"

"What-"

"I'm coming with you. I have to see this for myself."

"How? If they see you who knows what they'll do? Well, I'm fairly sure Moody's going to kill you, or try to anyway. I don't-" Draco cut himself off and stared astonished at his best friend upon seeing the expression on his face.

Harry grinned.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The underage students looked up from a game of exploding snap they were playing with Tonks as the door opened, the wind the motion created knocking the tower they were building instead of actually playing the game over just as Tonks was placing a card on top. It exploded, singing her eyebrows which she regrew with a sigh.

Snape and Draco entered the room without much flair. Draco, instead of sitting in the armchair he had previously occupied conjured up a small lounge with a lazy flick of his wand and seated himself on that. Snape chose to sit beside his godson rather than with Dumbledore and Minerva as he previously was, and Draco scowled, hissing something to him and gesturing at the couch upon which the Headmaster was seated. Snape raised an eyebrow at the boy as the blonde sighed, flopping back in his seat dramatically.

"Well?" He scowled at the unmoving crowd caught staring at the two. "Are we going to read or not?"

"I'll go." Fred jolted into action, moving the crowd along as he grabbed the book and joined the rest on the couches.

 ** **Meet Your Son****

"Guess James finds out then." Sirius mumbled. James and Lily exchanged excited looks, clasping hands as they clung to every word Fred spoke.

 **Sirius paced in his room. Dumbledore had left to meet the Minister to discuss Harry. Sirius was left alone while Madame Pomfrey stayed in the same room as Harry, in case he woke up.**

 **Sirius was panicking. How the hell was he supposed to tell James about Harry? Why did it have to be Sirius who told James?**

"Because you're the one he's least likely to be mad at." Remus explained.

"Mad because the brat's there?" Snape inquired.

"No." James scowled at the man. "Mad because no ones told me my sons alive yet."

 **Sirius had been there the night Harry had been taken by Peter. He remembered James recovering in hospital and how James had fought against the depression that the loss of Harry had brought to him.**

Severus and Draco exchanged a quick glance, Draco raising his eyes and shrugging before Snape looked away again, focusing on the floor yet intently listening to the book.

 **Sirius doubted that James had ever gotten over Harry as it was plain to see that James showered the love, which would have been for Harry on Damien.**

Damien looked unhappy at that, something James noticed.

"I love you Damien, even if Harry grew up alongside you I would love you just the same."

"Okay, dad, you don't have to tell everyone." Damien said, embarrassed.

 **Sirius sighed again, what would Damien think of this?**

"Exactly why you should have told me earlier."

"Come on Pup, you know its hard for them."

"I know."

 **He didn't even know that he had a brother who had supposedly been murdered at the age of fifteen months. And what about Lily! Only a fortnight ago she had locked herself in her room for the entire day, as it was the day of Harry's sixteenth birthday.**

Lily smiled softly. "At least this time we'll have Harry with us for his 16th."

"I pray that we can reunite you by then." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the two parents who had lost so much.

 **Damien and James had been away from home the entire day as Damien would get suspicious of the absence of Lily around the house. Lily spent that day looking at photographs of Harry and imagining what her life would have been like with her sixteen year old son.**

"I miss him." Lily whispered softly. "My beautiful baby boy."

"I know love." James whispered back, kissing the top of her head softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there with you on his birthday all these years."

"We all cope differently." Lily said, looking up at her husband. "I don't blame you for one second for not wanting to be there."

 **Sirius sighed and ran his hand roughly through his hair. It was cruel to show Lily and James their son and then to abruptly snatch him back again. Sirius wasn't sure how safe Harry was with them.**

"Probably not at all." Draco muttered to Snape, who smirked before returning his blank mask.

 **Fudge could come anytime and take him away. Or Voldemort could come to 'rescue Harry'.**

Snape frowned at the quotation marks Fred mimicked in the air as he said the words 'rescue Harry.'

 **Sirius gave a hollow laugh at the irony of the situation. A long lost son being** **'rescued'** **from his own parents by the enemy.**

"Maybe he does need rescuing from them." Draco snarked. Lily and James looked at him sharply but said nothing, instead exchanging knowing looks with Sirius and Remus.

 **Sirius collapsed on his bed and tried to get his racing mind to relax. He couldn't afford to get upset just yet. He had to be cool and collected for, James and Lily's sake. They were going to need his support now, more than ever.**

 **Suddenly a sound downstairs caused Sirius to bolt upright in bed. Someone had come to the headquarters. Was it James? Or was it someone uninvited?**

Ginny shifted uncomfortably at the thought of the supposed safe place being invaded. Her tension eased somewhat as Sirius snorted.

"Merlin, I'm paranoid. Who's going to be breaking into the Headquarters?"

 **Sirius shook his dark head. 'Get a grip Sirius' he scolded himself. After all this was the headquarters of the Order.**

James tittered at that.

 **He gripped his wand nonetheless and made his way downstairs quietly. He was relieved to see Remus Lupin standing in the kitchen looking around for someone.**

 **"Oh Remus, thank Merlin you're here!" Sirius quickly made his way over to his friend and could have hugged Remus for the relief he brought.**

 **"Why? What's the matter?" Remus was looking at the uncharacteristic look of worry and sadness on his childhood friend's face.**

 **Sirius wasted no time and launched into his story about the capture of the Dark Prince and whom it turned out to be. Remus turned paler and felt his legs shake.**

Snape regarded the wolf curiously for a moment or two. Remus didn't appear to be a man that startled easily. Was he scared of some truth being revealed, or relieved by the news?

 **He sat down at the kitchen table and let his head drop into his hands. He looked back up as Sirius finished his story.**

 **"…and now Dumbledore has gone to see Fudge, Poppy is upstairs with him and I'm supposed to tell James!" Sirius finished helplessly.**

 **"Tell me what?" came a voice from behind them and the two friends whipped around to see a very angry looking James standing in the doorway.**

"Oh shit."

"Sirius!"

 **"Tell me what Padfoot?" James repeated taking a step toward them. Sirius felt the blood drain from his face. 'Oh crap, why was James in such a foul mood, did he find out already?'**

"You're scared of me?" James asked his friend.

"You don't get mad as easily as your wife mate-"

"Hey!"

"But when you do its terrifying. Generally, Lily will calm down in a day or two-"

Remus nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but you take ages to become approachable again."

Damien was confused. He'd never seen his dad as angry as what Sirius and Remus were describing before. He wondered if he ever would.

 **Sirius tried to push down the feeling of panic, as he looked at his best friend and tried to speak in a calm voice.**

 **"James! I…I didn't hear you come in." he said, while trying not to stammer.**

 **James looked at Sirius and Remus's pale faces. He knew something was wrong.**

 **"Padfoot, Moony what's the matter, you look really freaked out." James came into the kitchen and sat in a chair facing his friends.**

 **"Oh… nothing just tired, what happened to you?** **You look really annoyed."**

"Why would you remind him about what he's mad about! That's the worst thing to do!" Remus exclaimed.

"Well, excuse me for being somewhat distracted in the moment!" Sirius replied.

 **Sirius didn't think distracting him was going to work, but he really needed to calm James down before dropping the bombshell of truth on James.**

 **An annoyed look of anger flashed in James's eyes again**

 **"That…that Kingsley,**

"Excuse me?" Kingsley looked mildly offended causing James to send a sheepish grin his way.

 **I mean honestly he couldn't pick a worse time to annoy me! I mean I just got back from the raid and all he wanted was the damn paperwork completed. He demanded that all the paperwork for each Death Eater captured was completed before I left the office. Can you believe that?"**

 **Sirius growled a little. He had asked Kingsley to keep James away from the headquarters but he didn't think Kingsley would anger James in the process. 'Idiot' thought Sirius.**

Kingsley looked at Sirius with wide eyes, earning a muttered yet sincere apology from the embarrassed man.

"I don't like having my thoughts read out." Sirius cursed.

"Oh, really? I have no idea what that's like?" Lily sarcastically shot at the man.

 **"So, anyway I've been dying to get back! What happened? Where is he? Did you find anything out yet?" James was watching the reaction of his best friends carefully. With each question they seem to pale even more and diverted their eyes away from him.**

"Ha ha, this isn't going to go well." Sirius scratched the back of his neck.

"No, I don't believe it is." Snape murmured quietly.

 **"Um…yeah, he…he's upstairs and um…James I need…need to explain something …to …to you." Sirius cursed himself mentally for stammering so much.**

"Oh just spit it out! The Potter brat lived when you all thought he was dead!" Snape snapped unexpectedly.

"Bugger off Snivelly, its got nothing to do with you!" Sirius replied.

Draco clung to the mans cloak as he looked to reply. "Shut up you mutt," the blonde snarled. "We know more than you think."

"Is that what you were doing then?" James asked. "When you left the room. You were telling Snape what you know about Harry."

"Obviously," Snape drawled.

"Why won't you tell us then?" Lily looked confused. "I thought it was out of loyalty to Harry, but if you're telling Severus then that can't be it."

"Why tell you something you already know?" Draco sneered.

Remus's indignant cry of, "we don't-" was cut off by Fred who, tired of the conflict he didn't understand the cause of, chose to continue reading.

 **James looked at Sirius with a confused expression.**

 **"Padfoot, what's wrong? The boy is okay isn't he? I mean we didn't do too much damage, right?"**

Snape scoffed quietly, only Draco hearing his reaction.

 **James was thinking that maybe they had killed the boy, which is why his two friends were looking so glum. Even if the boy was a Death Eater, killing a sixteen year old wasn't easy on your conscience.**

 **"He broke quite a few bones and he's pretty badly bruised, but he's going to be fine. Madame Pomfrey is with him right now" Sirius answered glumly.**

 **James cursed under his breath. He didn't like having that on his conscience either.**

"Doesn't make sense does it?" Draco muttered to the tense man sitting beside him.

 **"Well I better go and have a word with him then." James slowly rose out of his chair but stopped as his two friends jumped up and grabbed him before he even got to his feet properly.**

 **"NO! James, just let him be for now!"**

 **"James, he's not in any fit state to talk yet."**

 **"What the hell is going on? Since when do we care if Death Eaters are fit enough to interrogate?" James eyed Sirius suspiciously.**

"That doesn't seem very fair." Hermione frowned.

"At least we heal them a little first, Granger. If they catch us, well, lets just say death is the preferred option. If you're lucky its quick." Moody growled.

Hermione gasped, hands flying to her face. "That's awful!"

Damien looked at his dad and Sirius in a new light. He knew there job was dangerous before, but at first he thought injury and death were the biggest risks. Now he knew the added danger of capture and interrogation, increasing his worry.

 **Sirius and Remus shared a look and let go of James at the same time.**

"Wicked." The twins whispered, in awe at how in sync the friends were.

 **"Okay Prongs, there is something that we need to tell you." Sirius sat down followed by Remus and James.**

 **"Sirius! Remus! What's going on? You both are really starting to freak me out."**

 **Sirius took a deep breath and looked over at Remus who nodded and placed a hand on Sirius's arm.**

 **"James, I am going to tell you something that is going to come as a bit of a shock, but just try to remain calm and…and remember that everything will work out in the end."**

 **Sirius watched as James clenched his teeth, 'never a good sign' thought Sirius.**

"Oh come on!" James complained. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah, you are."

 **"Sirius, I'm warning you, just tell me what the hell is going on!"**

 **"It's the boy, the Dark Prince. We know who he is. He's not from a Dark Wizard family, he…he belongs to a Light family." Sirius hoped James would catch on and hopefully save himself from saying the words out loud. However, this was not to be.**

 **"Who is he?" James asked in a low voice, obviously intrigued.**

 **Sirius shared a look with Remus and then looked straight into James's hazel eyes.**

 **"It's Harry."**

 **James watched as Sirius said the words but thought he must have misunderstood. Sirius couldn't have meant** ** _ _his__** **Harry. That was not possible. It must be some other Harry.**

Snape nodded in understanding. Of course he wouldn't think it was his son, he believed his son to be dead. There was no way the child could have survived in his mind.

 **"Which Harry, Harry who?" he asked trying to fight the panic that was rising within him. Sirius looked at James with sympathy in his eyes.**

 **"James, it's** ** _ _our__** **Harry."**

 **James just sat there and tried to digest what had just been said. Before James could open his mouth to question Sirius, there was a cry heard from upstairs. The three men jumped to their feet, wands drawn, and ran to the source of the noise.**

"Oh Merlin! Is it Harry? Is he hurt?" Lily cried, worry rising within both herself and the room.

"It'll be okay. He'll be fine." James reassured her.

 **The cry was heard again along with another voice trying to calm someone down. James was the first one to rush through the door, followed closely by Remus and Sirius. The sight they saw made them halt at the door. James saw a young messy haired boy lying on a bed; both hands hiding his face and was crying out in agonising pain.**

"Scar." Snape muttered.

"What was that?" Sirius snapped at the greasy haired man. Snape cleared his throat, looking at Draco quickly and receiving a nod in return.

"His scar must be hurting. Perhaps fa- the Dark Lord has discovered his capture. It would cause him to experience extreme anger."

"I thought it only hurt when he was close to Voldemort?" Tonks stated warily.

"Interesting." Dumbledore mused. ' _Neither can live while the other survives.'_

 **Madame Pomfrey was trying to pull the boy's hands away to see what was causing him so much pain. She looked up at the three men as they burst through the door. She locked her eyes with James and she looked a little startled. She quickly got over her reaction and spoke directly to James.**

 **"Could you give me a hand here?" she had to raise her voice since the boy's screams were getting louder.**

 **James hesitated for a second but strode over quickly and looked down at the raven haired teenager lying before him. The boy's hands covered his face as he gripped his forehead and continued to moan.**

 **Poppy looked at James and said:**

 **"See if you can get him to lower his hands, I need to see what the problem is."**

 **James took another look at the boy and carefully took the boy's wrists in his hands.  
**

Snape looked uncomfortable for a moment at the news that James was touching the boy, but recovered before anyone but Draco noticed.

 **He could see they were bandaged and he didn't want to exert too much pressure on them. As gently as James could he prised the boy's hands away from his face. The boy was struggling and didn't want to let go of his forehead but James managed to get his hands away. The boy seemed to be semi-conscious.**

 **James' breath caught in his chest. The face that was revealed was exactly as his own younger self.**

"He hates that." Said Draco.

"We know," Lily sadly acknowledged. "Hopefully we'll know why soon."

 **The boy's eyes were squeezed shut in obvious pain, so James couldn't see the emerald eyes that were exactly like his wife Lily's. James took in the boy's features and felt his legs go weak. His heart was thumping so hard he felt it was going to bruise his chest.**

 **"Harry?" he managed to whisper.**

 **His son, Harry, didn't hear him. He was in too much pain. His head felt like it was going to split open. He had tried to hold in the cries of pain but it was no use. His father, Voldemort had never been so angry before. 'He must have found out about my capture' Harry's mind tried to tell him.**

"Oh God," Hermione looked sick as Ginny squeezed her hand comfortingly.

 **James watched in horror as his son continued to thrash around in pain and he still had his eyes tightly shut. He saw Harry biting his lip to hold in his cries and James felt his heart break.**

 **"Harry! Harry what is happening to you?" James heard Madame Pomfrey say. James was just about to tell her off for asking such a stupid question, when to his shock Harry answered.**

 **"My…My scar…hurts!" he said in a hushed voice. It seemed that all the screaming had made his throat hoarse. Harry still hadn't opened his eyes and did not notice James holding onto him.**

 **Madame Pomfrey pushed Harry's bangs out of the way and saw the scar, just above his left eye. James looked at the lightning bolt shaped scar on Harry's forehead and felt rage build inside him. Madame Pomfrey placed her hand gently over the scar and heard Harry hiss in pain. James wanted to yell at her to stop but he knew that she was a professional in medicine and probably knew what she was doing.**

Snape and Draco exchanged glances at James's reaction to his sons pain, but neither commentated.

 **"You're burning up." she told Harry as she fumbled around in her potions bag. She brought up two small vials. She gently lifted Harry's head and made him drink the two vials. Harry did so without resisting, not that he could, since his arms were being restrained. After a moment or two Harry seemed to relax and drifted off to sleep.**

 **"What was happening to him?" James asked as he entered the kitchen with Poppy and the other two men.**

 **"Well, I'm not entirely sure. I think that what he has is a curse scar, they are very rare but are known to act up from time to time."**

"It should not cause such extreme pain." Dumbledore mused to the tense room.

 **Poppy answered him while conjuring up some tea for everyone. She desperately needed some.**

 **"What had caused it to start hurting?" asked Sirius.**

 **"I don't know, he was sleeping quite soundly and then all of a sudden he grabbed his forehead and started screaming." explained Poppy.**

"That's awful," Fleur whispered to Bill, who nodded in reply.

 **James was still sitting in his chair holding his cup of tea with no intentions of drinking it. His head was spinning and he couldn't get the image of Harry thrashing around in pain out of his head. He didn't even hear Poppy go back upstairs. Sirius came and sat next to him. He took the untouched cup of tea out of James's hand and looked at him.**

 **"You okay mate?" he asked while trying to steady his own heart.**

"No."

 **James lifted his head and looked at his friend. He shook his head sadly.**

 **"No I'm not okay." he looked around and Remus was now sitting in the chair on his other side. James was glad he had been blessed with such good friends. They never left his side, regardless of what the situation was.**

The Marauders exchanged fond smiles. They had found a family within each other, and nothing would break their bond.

 **"What do I do now? What do I tell everyone? My own son is our enemy The Dark Prince is actually my flesh and blood! And Lily, how do I tell her. And what about Damien! Oh Merlin this is a damn nightmare."**

'Disappointed he's not dead,' Snape thought. 'Would have been easier that way.'

 **James let his head drop into his hands and furiously tried to bite back the tears that were bursting to come out. 'Lily would not be able to take this.' he thought to himself.**

"I can take it," the read head looked at her husband. "I'll be there for our son, just as you will."

 **"Prongs you should tell both of them before they find out from someone else." Remus said in a small voice.**

 **James lifted his head and looked at Remus.**

 **"How? What do I say? This is something that Lily and I have always dreamt about, a miracle that brings back our son**

"Wha-" Snape was cut off by Draco's sharp look before anyone could hear what he was saying.

 **but I had never imagined it to ever be like this." James made no attempt to hide the tears that were now flowing freely down his cheeks.**

"Oh James." Lily hugged her husband, holding him close to her as he often did when comforting her.

 **Sirius was at a loss at what to do. He had only seen James cry once and that was when Harry was taken away.**

Snape looked deeply troubled, drawing the attention of Mad-Eye and Dumbledore as he shifted uncomfortably. Draco noticed and whispered to him, the man looking up and glaring at the two watching him. They looked away, wondering at what Draco could have told the man when they had both left the room to cause such reactions from him now.

 **Sirius tried to comfort his friend but found that James just pushed him away. Remus also tried to comfort his broken friend.**

 **"Prongs, he is still your son, that innocent Harry that we all loved and cared about is still alive. He's just been forced to grow up differently and really quickly that's all." Remus said.**

"And he's a murderer." Mad-Eye snarled. Lily hissed furiously but was silenced by James shaking his head.

 **James sat with his head hung low. He was trying to make up his mind as to how to tell his wife about Harry.**

 **He decided that it was going to be done tonight.**

"Thank you for deciding to tell me as soon as you can."

"I'd never withhold something like that from you."

"I know."

 **xxx**

 **Harry awoke feeling as if every bone in his body was on fire. He looked around and started to panic as his surroundings were unfamiliar. It took him a moment or two to remember what had happened and how he had ended up here. His insides began to burn at the anger of being captured. He tried to get up but realised that he could barely lift his head before his body erupted in shooting pains, forcing him to lie back down again. He moaned softly and felt his voice crack as his throat felt like sandpaper.**

"That sucks." Ron looked sympathetic towards the other boys pain.

 **Madame Pomfrey heard Harry moaning and rushed to his side.**

 **"Harry, oh good you're up." she came by his side and started lifting different vials of potions.**

 **"How are you feeling now? Probably still sore after that dreadful incident."**

 **Harry watched her quietly, amused how she would ask a question and then answer it herself.**

 **"Where am I?" Harry managed to croak out.**

 **"Don't worry Harry, you're safe."**

 **"I need to get back home."**

"Harry, that's not your home."

 **Harry tried once again to get up, but lay back down quickly as the pain erupted in his back.**

"Harry!"

 **"Just lie back down." Poppy laid a gentle hand on Harry before he tried to get up again.**

 **Harry gave up his futile attempt to get up and instead gave in to Poppy's fussing. He looked around the room. It was very bare with nothing more than the four-poster bed that he was currently lying on, a two door wardrobe in the far corner, a small desk and chair and a small sofa next to the fireplace. He asked once more.**

 **"Where am I Poppy?"**

 **"You are currently with Sirius Black in his home." Poppy replied trying not to meet Harry's eyes.**

 **Harry felt the anger bubble in him once more.**

Sirius looked hurt at his Godsons reaction, but brushed it off. He knew it was due to whatever lies Voldemort had told the boy.

 **"I need to get away from here, please Poppy, you have to let me go."**

 **Harry tried pleading with her since he knew he was in no fit state to do anything else.**

 **"I am sorry Harry, but you cannot travel anywhere yet. Just try and rest and then we can speak about this later, Okay."**

 **Harry nodded his head and tried to close his eyes and sleep but the anger was still burning within him. He was in an enemy's house, at their mercy.**

"Oh Harry, we're not going to hurt you." Fleur pleaded with the book, getting a strange look from Snape.

 **'This is not good!' he thought as he fell into an uneasy sleep.**

 **xxx**

 **Lord Voldemort sat on his throne, but looked very different than he usually did. His body was not held high but was crouched low. His head was hung and he seemed to be in a deep mantra.**

"Wow."

"That's... what?"

 **Bella stood not too far away with silent tears running down her cheeks.**

"Bell doesn't cry..." Sirius looked uneasy at the news.

 **She kept on repeating to herself under her breath 'please let him be okay, please, please don't let them harm my Harry, please'.**

"He's my Harry you-"

"Lily."

"Yes, yes okay James."

 **Lord Voldemort lifted his head and looked directly at the Death Eaters in his chamber. He eyed Bella and Lucius angrily and then instantly repeated his mantra to calm himself down. It had taken a good twenty minutes to calm himself down. He didn't want to let his anger hurt Harry again. Merlin knows what kind of state he was in. He had lost his temper when Lucius had told him that the Order had hurt Harry gravely. Injured his son! Lord Voldemort had never felt such rage.**

"Plan's all falling to bits, hey Voldy?" Sirius looked pleased to focus on Voldemort's anger rather than his cousins sadness.

 **He spoke to both Death Eaters, who stood glumly in front of their master.**

 **"You know what I want, you know what to do. Do not show your miserable faces to me until it is done!" Lord Voldemort ordered them with quiet venom.**

 **"Yes Master." came the reply in unison.**

 **Lord Voldemort stood and left for his private chambers. He would not lose Harry, not now. Whatever the cost, Harry had to be back with him and he had to be back soon.**

Snape sighed contemplatively as Fred finished the chapter, what he already knew and this new information he was being presented with at war with each other.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnnnnnnn!**

 **Well a lot happened in that chapter. I hope somethings got cleared up, and make sense!**

 **Thanks for all your reviews, they helped shape the context of this chapter. There is so much dialogue going on! Over half the chapter was written before I'd even started on the characters commentary of the book like wow.**

 **Please review it means so much!**

 **Love Mythology-Is-My-Religion**


End file.
